


Tide of the War

by eaintdarkside



Series: Dual of the Fate [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dual of the Fate의 두번째 파트입니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 1

천장까지 닿은 창으로 환한 햇빛이 쏟아져 들어왔다. 사원 최상층의 평의회실은 오비완의 나즉한 목소리가 길게 이어지고 있었다. 그의 보고를 들은 요다는 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 평의회는 오비완의 자리를 제외하고는 (물론 일부는 홀로그램이었지만) 꽉 채워져있었다.

"어디있는가, 그 젊은이는."  
"아랫층 회의실에 있습니다."

주름진 눈이 감기고, 이마를 찌푸린다. 늙은 마스터는 고개를 기울이며 포스에 집중해 들어갔다.  
  
"그의 마음말일세. 어디있는걸로 보이나, 자네가 보기엔."

오비완은 잠시 생각했고, 차분히 대답했다.

"포스에 관련되어 있지만 어느쪽도 아닌 상황입니다. 라이트 사이드를 알려주려 노력했고, 꽤 좋은 반응을 얻었습니다. 정의로움, 동정심, 따뜻한 마음- 모두 가지고 있습니다. 타투인에서 몇 번의 전투를 목격했는데, 사람들을 지키기 위해 자신을 희생하려는 모습도 보였습니다."

요다의 초록 시선이 조용히 오비완을 응시했다.

"해방군의 지도자. 선한 남자일세, 그는. 하지만 알고 있지, 자네는. 그의 어두운 마음을."

자신과의 이야기만을 지적하는 것은 아닐테다. 아나킨은 명백히 충동적이고 쉽게 분노할 줄 아는 사람이었으니까. 하지만 머릿속을 치고 지나가는 여러가지 잔상에 오비완은 로브 안 쪽으로 주먹을 잡아쥐었다.

"질책하는게 아니야, 자네를. 해야했을 뿐이지, 필요한 일을."

키 작은 그랜드 마스터는 자리에서 내려왔다. 지팡이를 짚고 느리게 걸어 콰이곤의 앞으로 왔다.

"어떻게 생각하나, 그 청년에 대해서."  
"27,000이 넘는 미디클로리언과 처녀잉태를 생각한다면, 그가 예언속의 사람이라고 생각할 수 있는 상당한 조건을 갖추었다고 봅니다. 게다가 이미 시스의 존재도 드러나있구요."  
"포스의 균형을 잡아줄 것이다, 아나킨 스카이워커가?"  
"네."

콰이곤은 확신있게 대답했다. 마스터 윈두의 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"뻔한 이야기지만, 단순히 미디클로리언만으로 우리는 그를 제다이로 받아들일 순 없네."

키 아디 문디가 첨언한다.

"나이도 너무 많고."

요다가 말했다.

"미래가 보이지 않아."

콰이곤이 이야기했다.

"며칠간 그에게 포스의 사용법을 가르쳐보았습니다. 스카이워커 장군은 그것을 거의 사용할 줄 몰랐지만 단기간내에 마스터 클래스의 포스 운용법을 깨우쳐나가더군요. 더불어, 보고드린대로 단신으로 분리주의자의 순양함을 침몰시켰습니다. 전투기는 커녕 비행기 조종도 해본적이 없는 사람이었는데 말입니다. 하지만 가장 큰 문제는 스카이워커 장군 자신이 제다이가 되는걸 원하지 않는다는 겁니다. 이대로 보내준다면 시스가 발견할 가능성도 커집니다. 그 다음의 일은... 여러분이 생각해도 최악의 결과가 아닙니까?"  
"자네의 의견은?"

오비완을 바라보며 요다가 질문했다.

"그가 상당히 강한 포스 감응자라는데는 이견이 없습니다. 다만, 그를 제다이로 만드는 것은 평의회의 불안감도 있겠지만, 본인의 의지 또한 없는 상황입니다."  
"하지만 잡아두어야 한다, 라이트 사이드에?"

오비완의 푸른 눈을 들여다본 요다는 천천히 문을 향해 걷기 시작했다. 평의회 멤버들도 자리에서 일어났다.

"우리가 가는게 좋겠군, 그는 이 자리를 원하지 않는다고 하니."

요다의 이야기에 오비완은 허리를 숙이고 옆으로 비켜섰다. 맞는 말이었다. 평의회 중앙에 남자를 세워놓고 이야기를 진행하려 든다면 불만스러워할 가능성이 컸다. 12명의 시선이 자신에게만 꽂히는건 불편할테지.

"이건 스카이워커 장군의 문제가 아닐세, 오비완. 자네의 문제지."

문을 나서며 요다가 이야기했다. 오비완의 미간이 옅게 굳었다.

"그리고 어쩌면 우리 모두가 관련된."

늙은 마스터의 뒤를 따르며 오비완은 입을 다물었다. 생각이 복잡하게 얽혀들어갔다.

 

  
문이 열리고 키 작은 남자를 선두로 평의회 멤버가 들어오기 시작한다. 아나킨은 자리에서 일어났다. 가지각색의 제다이들이 아나킨의 앞에 섰고, 서로 고개를 숙여 예를 표했다. 요다가 말을 연다.

"만나서 반갑소, 스카이워커 장군."  
"만나서 반갑습니다."

원형 테이블에 둘러앉고, 윈두가 말을 꺼냈다.

"왜 이 자리에 왔는지 알고 있습니까?"  
"제다이에 대한 이야기라면 더 진행할 필요 없을겁니다. 제 결정은 이미 마스터 진과 마스터 케노비를 통해 들으셨겠죠."

아나킨은 12명의 멤버를 앞에 두고도 주눅든 기색조차 없었다.

"전 저희의 거취에 대한 일을 확정받기 위해 왔을 뿐입니다. 공화국 의회에서 이 일은 어디까지 진행되었습니까?"

타투인의 모래색 갑옷을 입은 남자는 어깨를 편채 멤버들을 둘러봤다. 윈두가 대답했다.

"두 행성의 의원이 해당건으로 저희에게 접해왔고, 긍정적인 대답을 들었습니다. 적어도 15일 정도의 준비기간이 필요합니다."  
"저희는 비행선도 없고, 이 곳에 머물며 발생될 비용에 대한 대책도 서 있지 않습니다. 이런 이야기는 누구와 해야 합니까?"

오비완은 냉정한 눈으로 멤버들에게 질문하는 아나킨을 가만히 바라봤다. 이 쪽으로는 제대로 된 시선조차 주지 않았다. 그는 행성을 대표하는 상원의원만큼 당당했고 사람들을 위압하는 힘이 있었다.

"제게 이야기하시면 됩니다."

아나킨은 의자에 등을 기대었다.

"비행선과 거주 비용의 해결책은요?"  
"먼저, 비행선 문제는 걱정하지 않아도 됩니다. 저희측이던 거주지를 제공하는 행성측이던 이 쪽에서 해결할 문제니까요. 더불어 사원내에 머무시는 동안 발생될 비용도 염려하지 마십시오. 필요한 것은 무엇이든 요청하시면 됩니다."  
"이후 생기는 요청들은 당신께 이야기하면 됩니까? 마스터..."

눈을 가늘게 뜨고 뒷 말을 흐리자 그가 대답했다.

"윈두입니다. 스카이워커 장군. 그리고, 이후 문제나 궁금한 점이 생기면 언제든 저나..."

메이스 윈두는 고개를 돌려 테이블 한 켠에 앉은 오비완을 바라봤다.

"마스터 케노비에게 이야기하시면 됩니다."

아나킨의 눈이 몇 자리 건너에 앉은 오비완을 향했다. 그 날 처음으로 마주치는 시선은 건조하기 짝이 없었다.

"알겠습니다. 그럼, 더 용건이 없으시다면 동료들에게 가보겠습니다."

무심하게 시선을 돌리며 아나킨이 이야기한다. 요다는 손을 들어 그의 다음 행동을 중단시켰다.

"언제까지 머물 예정인가, 코러산트에는?"  
"거처가 정해지는대로 떠날 계획입니다."  
"우리와 함께 있을 생각은?"  
"없습니다."

아나킨은 냉정하고 딱 부러지게 대꾸했다. 요다가 응답했다.

"자네의 거부감은 제다이 자체에 대한 것이 아닌, 코드에 대한 문제로군."

갈색 눈썹이 일그러졌다. 남자는 낮은 목소리로 일갈했다.

"제 마음속을 들여다보는 일은 하지 말아주십시오."

자리에서 일어난다. 요다는 눈을 감으며 미간을 구겼다.

"우리는 강요한 적 없네, 제다이 코드를. 그저 머물라고 했을 뿐이야, 이 곳에."  
"제게 뭘 원하시는겁니까?"

아나킨의 푸른 눈동자가 요다에게 맞닿았다. 늙은 제다이는 그 안에 혼재된 수십개의 감정을 건져냈다. 두려움, 어둠, 공포, 외로움, 추위... 젊은 지도자가 냉랭하게 말을 쏟아냈다.

"당신들에 대해서는 대충 알고 있습니다. 전 제 어머니와 강제로 떨어져 살 마음도 없고, 평생 혼자 살지도 않을겁니다. 그러는와중 사랑하는 사람도 만나고, 다투기도 하고, 분노하기도 하고, 화내는 일도 있겠죠. 하지만 그건 자연스러운거고 당연한 겁니다. 그런것 모두를 부정하고 기계처럼 살아가야한다고 한다면, 제 대답은 'No'입니다."

테이블을 짚는다. 온전히 코드 자체를 부정하는 이야기에 평의회 멤버들은 입을 다물고 있었다. 어쩌면 이 청년은 꽤 현명한지도 몰랐다. 자신의 상황을 명확히 알고 있었다. 무엇을 할 것이고, 무엇을 원하는지. 제다이 코드와는 완벽히 동떨어진 인물이었다. 그저 안타까운 점이 있다면 그에겐 지나칠정도로 강한 포스가 깃들어있다는 것이었다.

"수많은 감정들이 있네, 자네 안에는. 그 중 두려움은 우리를 다크 사이드로 인도하지. 두려움은 분노를, 분노는 증오를, 증오는 고통을 낳는다네. 하지만 그게 아니야, 우리가 가장 걱정하는 건. 자네의 그 어둠으로 인해 벌어질 일들. 자네와 관계있는 사람들은 물론이거니와 아무런 관계도 없는 사람들이 자네로 인해 고통받을 수 있어. 그 점을 가장 염려하고 있다네."

마음을 길어내는 것 같은 초록 눈동자가 그를 응시했다.

"제다이가 되라는 말이 아니네. 포스의 라이트 사이드를 배우게, 이 곳에 남아서. 스스로를 수련하게, 다크 사이드에 물들지 않도록. 그 힘은 자네의 손 안에 있네. 그러니 그것을 통제하게, 제다이 오더 아래서."

아나킨의 입매가 굳었다. 그는 요다를 가만히 응시했고, 느리게 대답했다.

"제다이 마스터에게 수련받으라는 겁니까? 코드에 속박받지 않고 자유롭게?"  
"그래."

입술이 뒤틀렸다. 그는 이 상황이 납득되지 않는 것 같았고, 이내 가라앉은 목소리를 냈다.

"누구 아래서?"

회의실은 잠시 조용해졌다. 아나킨은 요다를 바라보고 있었고, 요다 역시 그랬다. 늙은 그랜드 마스터는 대답하지 않은 채 가만히 시간을 흘려보냈다. 그때 오비완의 목소리가 울려왔다.

"...제가 가르치겠습니다."

키 작은 제다이 마스터는 지팡이를 쥔 채 오비완을 바라봤고, 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 바닥으로 내려갔다. 로브 자락을 끌며 요다가 이야기했다.

"그럼, 이야기는 끝났군. 기다리게, 사원 회랑에서. 곧 오비완이 갈게야."

 

* * *

 

 

평의회실 내부는 무거운 포스가 흐르고 있었다. 그들은 꽤 오랜시간 이야기를 주고 받은 끝에 몇개의 합의점을 도출해냈다.

아나킨은 오비완의 제자로 들어간다. 처우는 나이트 급으로, 단 결정권은 오비완이 갖는다.

요다는 그에게 제다이 의복과 소지품을 지급하라고 이야기했다. 오비완은 반대했다.

"그는 제다이도, 파다완도 아닙니다. 미션 도중 외부 사람들이 아나킨을 사원 소속으로 오인할 수 있습니다."  
"그걸 바라는거지."

마스터 윈두가 대답했다.

"개인을 규정하는 것은 자신이 스스로에게 부여하는 정의보다, 타인의 평가가 더 우세하게 작용하네. 즉, 외부 사람들이 스카이워커를 제다이나 파다완으로 생각할 경우, 스스로도 그 분위기에 젖어갈거라는 거지. 그는 이미 성인이라 제다이의 예법과 규율을 강제하는건 무리겠지만, 스스로가 배워나갈 계기를 준다면, 어렵지만도 않을걸세."

자신을 제다이로 느끼게 한다. 메이스 윈두의 설명은 설득력이 있었다. 그 모범은 자신이 보여야 할 터였다.

"두 사람은 사제간이니 숙소도 마스터와 파다완에게 지급되는 곳으로 재조정 될 것이네."  
"오늘 짐을 옮기겠습니다."

윈두가 말을 이었다.

"당분간은 포스의 수련과 전투를 동반하지 않는 임무에 전념하게. 두 사람은 계속 함께 지내게 될거야. 어느정도 기사로서의 실력을 갖추게되면, 자네를 보조해 전장에 배치된다. 스카이워커는 기사들과 마찬가지로 장군으로 일하게 될거야."  
"너무 빠른 진급이 아닐까요?"  
"그는 이미 장군으로 오랜기간 일해왔어. 적극적으로 사람을 돕고 시스의 위험함을 깨닫게 된다면, 라이트 사이드에 머물려는 의지가 강해질테지."

 

* * *

 

오비완의 숙소는 휑해졌다. 본디 지닌 물건이 거의 없던 그의 가방에는 사원에서 지급받은 로브와 튜닉, 유틸리티 벨트에 들어갈 비상약품과 몇 가지의 생활용품이 전부였다. 평의회에서 바로 연락한지라 2인용 숙소는 이미 준비되어 있었다. 어깨에 가방끈을 걸고 나온다. 그는 아나킨을 만나러 가야했다.

거주지구를 나서 아랫층으로 이어지는 긴 복도를 밟는다. 그는 자신의 선택에 대해 계속 생각하고 있었다. 아나킨은 나쁜 학생이 아니었다. 인내심이 부족하지만 필요할때는 절제할 줄 알았다. (제대로 표현하지 못해서 탈이지) 제자의 덕목 또한 알고 있었다. 수련에 열심이었고, 타인을 위하는 선한 마음 역시 존재했다. 오비완은 절망뿐이던 타투인의 모래땅 위해서 그의 선함을 보았다고 생각했다. 하지만 막상 자신의 제자로 정식 결정나자 마음속 어딘가가 불안하게 흔들리고 있다는 걸 느끼게 되었다. 그 생각은 이내 남자와의 '계약'에 맞닿았다. 요다는 그것을 알고 있었고, 그 결정을 자신이 내리도록 했다.

\- 이건 스카이워커 장군의 문제가 아닐세, 오비완. 자네의 문제지.  
\- 그리고 어쩌면 우리 모두가 관련된.

미션을 수행하기 위해 제다이의 희생이 필요하다면, 그는 주저없이 희생을 택할 사람이었다. 그렇게 교육받아왔고, 그렇게 살아왔다. 때문에 오비완은 자신을 그 늪 안으로 주저없이 밀어넣었다. 남자를 겪으며, 그로 인해 제다이로서의 모럴과 양심이 부서지는 한이 있더라도 예언의 그 사람을 라이트 사이드에 붙들어 둘 수 있다면... 나는 어떻게든 견딜 수 있을테다. 수십년이 넘는 시간을 제다이로 교육받아왔다. 중요한 건 자신이 아니었다. 아나킨에게 어떤식으로 라이트 사이드를 보여줄 것인지, 그가 그것을 받아들일 수 있을것인지가 가장 걱정이었다.

계단이 끝나고 긴 복도가 시야에 들어왔다. 시선의 저 편에는 회랑의 기둥 앞에 서서 자신을 조용히 바라보는 아나킨이 있었다. 웃는 얼굴도 아니고, 기분 상한 얼굴도 아닌- 조용하고 냉정한 얼굴. 그는 오비완을 관찰하고 있었다. 입을 꾹 다문다.

앞으로 어떤 일이 생기더라도,

남자를 향해 걸음을 옮겼다.

아나킨을 라이트 사이드로 이끌어야한다.

 

 

두 사람은 템플의 이곳저곳을 방문하며 아나킨에게 필요한 것들을 챙겨두기 시작했다. 남자는 제다이 튜닉과 로브를 지급받으러 갈때 꽤 당황한 얼굴을 했는데, 한참을 옷더미 속에서 고민하던 그는 검정에 가까운 진갈색 로브와 튜닉을 골랐다. 재단사는 금새 옷을 아나킨에게 맞도록 고쳐주었고, 새 옷을 입고 나온 남자는 마치 다른 사람처럼 보였다. 오비완의 앞에 서고나서 그는 그 날 처음으로 웃음지어보였다.

"표정이 왜 그래요?"  
"내 표정이 어떻길래?"  
"모르는 사람 보는 얼굴이예요."

회랑에서 만나고나서 '가자꾸나'라는 말 이외에는 한마디도 나누지 않은 두 사람은 겨우 이야기를 시작하게 되었다. 아나킨은 긴 로브자락이 어색한 듯 펄럭이는 옷자락을 자꾸 끌어당겼지만 유틸리티 벨트에 들어갈 소모품을 받으러 갈때즈음엔 신경쓰지 않게 되었다.

"개인짐은 어쩔 생각이냐. 오늘 옮길 수 있으면 지금 가자."  
"어디로 옮긴다는거죠?"  
"우린 마스터-파다완이 함께 사용하는 2인 숙소를 배정받았다."

아나킨은 말없이 오비완의 곁을 걸었다. 계단을 지나 장서관 인근에 도달할때까지 그는 잠시 침묵했고, 넓은 복도 안쪽으로 꺾어 들어가는 순간 걸음을 멈추었다. 천장까지 높이 솟아오른 두터운 기둥 뒷편은 그림자로 어두웠다.

"...무슨 생각으로 날 제자로 받겠다고 한거죠?"

오비완은 시선을 돌려 아나킨을 바라봤다. 남자의 눈은 무겁게 가라앉아있었다.

"난 네가 기뻐할거라 생각했는데."

즉시 얼굴을 구긴다. 그는 빠르고 낮은 목소리로 응답했다.

"기뻤죠. 당연히 기뻤지. 당신을 내 손아귀에 넣을 수 있는 기회인데 당연히. 하지만 당신이 날 억지로 떠안은 것 같은 이 상황이 마냥 좋지만은 않더군요. 이유가 뭡니까? 당신의 그 숭고한 목적은 오직 제다이 오더를 위해선가요? 대의를 위해서라면 다리도 벌려줄 수 있다?"  
"...한 번 더 날 모욕하면 조용히 넘어가지 않을거다."

오비완은 아나킨을 노려봤고, 갈듯이 대답했다. 남자는 오히려 그런 반응이 마음에 들었던 듯 옅은 미소를 띄었다.

"그거 좋네요. 알았어요. 다신 이 주제를 꺼내지 않죠. 하지만 각오는 해야할겁니다. 당신이 얼떨결에 떠안은 이 짐은 보통이 아닐테니까요."

아나킨은 오비완을 냉랭히 내려다봤고, 앞서 걸음을 옮겼다. 머리가 아파온다. 줄곧 저 생각이었나. 원치 않는 제자가 되었다는 생각? 자신은 별로 신경쓰지 않았었다. 함선내에서 그를 가르친일도 명백히 '떠안은' 일이었고, 아나킨 역시 그것을 알고 있었으니까. 이제와 새삼스레 그것을 신경쓰는 남자의 예민함이 이해하기 어려울 따름이었다. 아나킨은 성큼성큼 복도를 가로질러 아랫층으로 내려갔다. 키가 큰 남자를 쫒는게 어려워 오비완은 발걸음을 빨리 놀렸다.

"어딜 가는게냐."  
"제 짐을 받으러 갑니다."  
"어디로?"

아나킨은 손가락 사이로 컴링크를 들어보였다.

"타투인에서 함께 온 친구에게 위치를 설명받았거든요. 사원 근무자들의 거주구에 배정되었다고 하더군요."

남자는 성큼성큼 걸으며 질문했다.

"제 어머니는, 앞으로 어떻게 되는겁니까?"  
"이 곳에 묵으실거다."

아나킨은 잠시 말하지 않았고, 길게 숨을 내쉬었다. 로브자락이 흩날렸고, 멈춰섰다. 밝은 복도 앞쪽에는 타투인 사람들이 삼삼오오 모여 이야기중이었다. 그들은 아나킨을 보고 깜짝놀란듯 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 사원의 흰 옷을 입은 로디안족 남자가 앞으로 나왔다. 오비완은 그가 코러산트에 도착했을때 '펠'이라고 불렸다는 걸 기억했다.

"너... 그거 뭐야?"

펠이 가르킨 것은 아나킨의 제다이 로브로, 그들은 예상못한 일이 벌어진것에 굉장히 당황하고 있었다.

"뭐야. 너, 제다이가 된거야?"

갑자기 사람들이 아나킨의 앞으로 몰려들었고, 급작스레 혼잡해진 것에 오비완은 뒤로 물러섰다. 수십개의 질문이 쏟아졌다. 남자는 손을 들어 사람들을 진정시켰다. 소란스러운 복도가 겨우 조용해졌다.

"제다이가 된 건 아닙니다만, 그들에게 수련받는 입장이 되었습니다."

가장 많이 쏟아진 질문에 대답하자 다시 목소리들이 튀어나왔다.

"그럼 우린요?"  
"장군님은 여기 남는 거예요?"  
"같이 안 가나요?"

손을 들어 목소리들을 잠재운다. 아나킨은 이대로는 안되겠다는 듯 입술을 꾹 물었고, 차분히 대답했다.

"제 거취는 아무것도 결정되지 않았습니다. 확인되는대로 부관이나 펠, 혹은 어머니를 통해 알려드릴게요. 제가 코러산트에 남든, 혹은 여러분과 함께 다른 행성으로 떠나든 변하는 것은 없습니다. 여러분은 더 이상 노예도 아니고, 해방군도 아닌 자유인이니까요. 제 역할은 필요 없는겁니다."

그는 부드럽게 미소지었다.

"아무것도 걱정하지 마세요. 제다이 평의회로부터 필요한 것들과 비행선에 대한 이야기를 들고 왔습니다. 그들은 모든것을 제공해주겠다고 했으니 여러분은 피로한 마음과 몸을 회복시키는데 주력하시면 됩니다. 복도가 너무 소란스러워졌으니 전 가보겠습니다. 궁금한 점은 부관이나 펠에게 질문해주세요."

아나킨은 자신의 친우에게 손짓했고, 복도를 가로질렀다. 오비완도 함께 뒤따랐다.

펠의 방은 거의 정리되어 있었는데 상당히 큰 상자가 (내용물의 모양이 고르지 못했는지 뚜껑이 반쯤 열린) 놓여 있었다. 그 옆에는 반쯤 조립되다 만 드로이드가 의자에 눕혀있다. 아나킨은 드로이드를 향해 다가가 그것을 주의깊이 살펴보았다.

"고마워. 손상없이 왔네."

오비완은 저 반파된 드로이드의 어디가 손상되지 않은건지 의아해졌다.

"부품도 거의 다 챙겨왔어. 트루퍼들이 막 주던데?"

펠은 오비완의 얼굴을 슬쩍 살폈고, 두 손을 휘저으며 변명하듯 이야기했다.

"아니, 고장나거나 안 쓰는 부품이래서 받은거예요. 오해하지 마시구요."

오비완은 쓰게 웃었다.

"그래. 고맙다. 너 아니었으면 진짜 적적할 뻔했어."  
"드로이드 상대로 뭔 짓을 하길래 적적을 찾는거야? 이 변태녀석. 제발 기계 그만 들여다보고 장가나 가랬더니 이젠 제다이를 한다고? 죽겠다 임마."

어깨를 툭 친다. 아나킨은 그 나이 또래 청년들 특유의 밝은 웃음을 지었다.

"소질이 있대서 해보는 것 뿐이야. 재미없으면 너 따라 갈테니 준비해."  
"제다이에 무슨 소질이냐... 다른 사람 뒤치닥거리 하는 것 같던데... (펠은 다시 오비완의 눈치를 슬쩍 봤다) 여튼 무린 마라. 그나저나... (남자는 오비완을 슬금슬금 쳐다보며 작은 목소리로 이야기했다.) 너 엇그제 틸레, 방에 그냥 두고 나왔다며?"

아나킨이 대답하지 않자 그의 친구는 작은 목소리로 조잘거렸다.

"그만한 미녀가 어딨다고 차냐 차긴. 배부른 자식. 여튼 이 놈은 어딘가 나사가 빠져있다니까. 부품들고 어여 니 방으로 가. 아, 그럼 너 어디 묵는거야? 제다이들이랑? 설마 합숙 훈련 뭐 그런거 하는거 아니겠지?"  
"여기 마스터 오비완과 함께 지낼거야. 연락은 컴링크로 하자. 당분간은 나도 바쁠 것 같아."  
"그래 뭐... 필요한 일 생기면 부를게."

로디안 족 남자는 어딘지 아쉬운 얼굴로 아나킨을 올려다봤다. 그리고는 꾹 안아준다. 남자들끼리 주고받을법한, 그런 인사였다.

"가봐, 아나킨. 이 녀석 잘 부탁드립니다, 마스터 제다이."

싱긋 웃는 펠을 향해 오비완이 미소지어주었다.

"잘 돌보겠습니다."

돌아나가는 두 사람을 본다. 커다란 부품 상자와 엉성한 드로이드는 작은 기계에 실린채 출발했다. 로디안족 남자는 아나킨의 뒷모습을 오랫동안 바라봤다. 늘 누군가를 지키기 위해 서 있던 사람이다. 자신이 죽는것보다 소중한 누군가가 죽는 것을 더 두려워하던. 그래서 사람들을 지키기 위해서 할 수 있는 모든 수단을 찾아내던 남자.

장가나 가랬더니... 바보 녀석.

로디안족 특유의 은하를 박아넣은듯한 눈동자가 기운없이 쳐졌다. 단순한 수련으로 끝난다면 좋으련만. 그는 아나킨이 행복해지길 바라고 있었다. 모든 짐에서 벗어나 자유로워지기를. 하지만 제다이는 아니었다. 제다이는 자신의 짐은 물론이고 타인의 짐까지 함께 져야하는 사람들이었다. 아나킨의 흑갈색 로브가 넓게 펼쳐진다. 그것은 이내 어둠속으로 사라졌다.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 2

처음으로 제다이 사원에서 맞은 밤은 드로이드 부품 정리로 보내버렸다. 아나킨은 새벽녘에야 겨우 잠들 수 있었고, 이른 아침에 들려오는 엄한 목소리에 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다.

"일어나라, 아나킨. 첫 날부터 늦잠 잘 생각은 말고."

꺼내도 꺼내도 끝나지 않는 부품의 행진에 질려버렸던 남자는 스승의 목소리에 뻑뻑한 눈을 열었다. 새벽 6시. 2시간도 못잤다. 그는 이불을 뒤집어 썼다.

"아나킨."  
"조...금만요. 조금만 더..."  
"그러게 어제 일찍 자라고 말했었지?"

휙, 하는 소리와 함께 서늘한 공기가 얇은 튜닉에 스며든다. 아나킨은 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 이불을 걷어간 것이다.

"제발... 나 2시간도 못 잤어요..."

더듬더듬 한 손으로 사라진 이불을 찾는다.

"일정에 늦는다. 어서."

무슨 일정...! 지난 밤에 어딘가 간다는 말은 들었지만, 그걸 굳이 새벽부터 준비할 필요는 없잖아.

"초센다."

귀를 닫는다. 세던지 말던지. 아 빌어먹을 전압 콘덴서. 종류가 너무 많았다. 공화국은 콘덴서의 전압 단위를 통일시켜야 할 필요성을 못 느끼는 거야? 상자에 일일이 나눠담는게 얼마나 큰일인데... 다시 밀려오는 수마에 잠겨가는데 갑자기 얼굴위로 차가운 무언가가 뿌려졌다. 눈을 번쩍연다.

스프레이를 든 오비완이 서 있었다. 말끔하게 로브까지 차려입은 스승은 물이 꽉 든 스프레이를 아나킨의 위에 뿌려대기 시작했다.

"아, 제발 좀!! 그만요!! 마스터!"  
"일어나야지?"

입술 한 쪽을 끌어올린 오비완이 다시 입구를 들이밀었기 때문에 아나킨은 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 피부에 닿은 물은 식으면서 체온을 빼앗아 갔다. 급격한 추위에 잠이 달아난다. 자신의 패배를 인정한 아나킨은 머리속에 손을 구겨넣으며 벅벅 긁었다.

"아아, 대체 왜 그래요. 어딜 간다고."  
"어제 이야기하지 않았니, 일룸에 가야한다고. 비행선이 준비되어 있으니 어서 씻고 나오거라."

그게 어디지? 하는 얼굴이 된 제자를 오비완은 한심하다는 얼굴로 응시했다.

"드로이드에 한번 정신을 빼앗기면 주변의 이야긴 아예 안 듣는 모양이구나..."  
"어제 뭐라고 하셨죠?"

남자는 팔짱을 꼈다. 정말 안 들었구나. 오비완은 참을성있게 다시 설명했다.

"크리스탈을 구하러 일룸에 가야한다고 했다. 왕복 5일은 걸리기 때문에 되도록 빨리 가자고 했었고."  
"크리스탈이요?"

눈썹을 구기는 제자를 향해 한숨을 내뱉은 오비완이 대답했다.

"그래. 크리스탈. 네 라이트 세이버를 만들어야 하잖니."

 

* * *

 

 

바람처럼 준비한 아나킨은 피로로 눈에 핏대가 서있었지만 단정히 옷차림을 정돈하고 사원 바깥쪽의 랜딩 플랫폼에 서 있었다. 말만 안하면 정말 제다이 나이트처럼 보인다니까-하고 생각하며 오비완은 라이트 세이버 조립 드로이드와 함께 함내로 들어갔다. 파다완들이 정식으로 크리스탈을 구하러 갈때 사용하는 함선은 중형급으로 여러개의 선실과 고성능 하이퍼 드라이브를 장비하고 있었다. 아나킨은 오비완과 함께 콕핏으로 들어갔고 복잡하게 얽혀있는 레버들을 신기한듯 바라봤다. 비행에 관심이 많은 청년이니 분명 어떤 기능을 하는 것들인지 공부하려 들테지.

"자리에 앉거라. 바로 출발하자."

출발 허가 신호를 체크한 오비완은 기함을 가동시키고 기체를 띄워올렸다. 아나킨의 시선은 기체 전면으로 뻗어나가는 거대한 도시에 못박혔다. 아침의 찬란한 빛 속에 깨어나는 코러산트를 바라보며 두 남자는 빠르게 대기권을 통과했다.

"일룸은 미탐사 지역 내의 행성이다. 라이트 세이버에 사용되는 크리스탈 광산이 있는 곳이지. 외부에 알려지지 않은, 제다이들의 행성이야."

홀로맵을 열어 은하 지도를 띄운다. 코어월드의 윗편, 미탐사 지역의 안 쪽에 일룸이라는 행성이 자리잡고 있었다.

"자전주기는 66시간. 얼음으로 뒤덮힌 혹한의 행성이야. 명상을 위해 제다이들이 종종 방문하곤 하지. 때문에 작은 사원도 만들어져 있어. 방한복은 따로 챙겨두었다. 이틀 후 도착할거다."

오비완은 아나킨에게 라이트 세이버에 대한 내용을 정리해 데이터 패드에 넣어주었다.

"공부하고, 오늘은 명상 위주로 시간을 보내라. 크리스탈 동굴은 네게 시련을 줄테니."  
"시련이라뇨?"  
"라이트 세이버를 사용할만한 사람인지 걸러내는 것이지. 크리스탈은 아무나의 손에 들어가는 물건이 아니야. 넌 동굴에 홀로 들어가야하고, 너만의 크리스탈을 찾아내야 해."  
"뭐든 공짜는 없군요."

씁쓸하게 웃으며 어깨를 으쓱이자 오비완이 대꾸했다.

"어디든 없지."

 

그날 하루, 아나킨은 라이트 세이버 도면을 거의 외우다시피 하고 있었다.

"조립은 스스로 해야해. 포스의 힘으로, 각각의 부품이 단단히 연결되도록 해야하지."  
"얼마나 걸릴까요?"  
"글쎄다..."

오비완은 턱수염을 쓰다듬었다.

"세이버의 구조를 정확히 이해하고, 포스의 힘을 제대로 이끌 수 있다면, 며칠만에도 가능해."

아나킨은 라이트 세이버 조립 연습을 계속하기 위해 손을 들어 테이블 위의 드로이드 부품들이 일렬로 떠오르도록 했다. 각각의 부속들은 서로의 안에 맞물리도록 정확히 움직였다.

"그래, 그 정도의 실력이라면 오래 걸리지 않겠구나."

아나킨의 입술에 연한 미소가 걸린다.

"하지만 크리스탈을 얻는 건 그것보다 더 어려울거야."

공중에 띄워진 부품들에서 시선을 돌린다.

"네가 찾는게 아니다. 크리스탈이 널 선택한다. 넌 그 안에서 시험을 거쳐야 해. 그래야 네 크리스탈을 발견할 수 있을거야."

 

* * *

 

 

데이터 패드로 공부하고, 긴 시간을 명상으로 보낸 아나킨은 저녁시간이 한참 지나서야 콕핏으로 돌아왔다. 오비완은 막 항로를 확인하던 차였다. 푸른, 끊임없이 이어지는 별의 궤적이 함교를 비춘다. 아나킨은 홀린듯 그 광경을 지켜봤다.

"안 보는게 좋을거다. 자칫하면 하이퍼 랩쳐에 빠질 수 있어."

오비완은 손을 들어 트랜스파리스틸을 불투명하게 돌려놓으려 했다. 손을 잡아 막는다. 아나킨은 스승의 뒤에 서서 나즉히 이야기했다.

"아뇨, 전 이게 좋아요."  
"위험해. 긴 명상으로 지쳐있을테니..."

오비완의 귓가에 남자의 숨결이 닿았다. 그는 낮게 웃고 있었다.

"위험하다뇨. 당신보다 위험한게 어디있다고."

몸을 빼내려 했지만 한 손을 단단히 틀어쥔 아나킨은 나머지 손을 들어 오비완의 목을 느리게 쓸어올렸다.

"코러산트 표준시."

목의 중간, 튀어나온 뼛조각을 쓰다듬으며 말을 잇는다.

"밤 9시 43분..."

아나킨의 입술이 귓볼을 물어 오비완은 흠칫 어깨를 떨었다. 그는 제자를 멈추려 했다. 지금이 명백히 밤이라는건 알고 있었지만 여긴 콕핏이었다. 오비완은 적어도 함교에서 그와 불건전한 행위를 하고 싶진 않았다.

"그래, 다 좋은데... 장소를 옮기는게 어떨까. 여긴..."  
"여긴 함교죠."  
"그렇지. 적어도..."  
"여기서 하고싶진 않은 모양이군요."

아나킨은 낮게 웃었다. 튜닉을 더듬어 가슴 근육을 쓰다듬는다.

"하이퍼 스페이스는 우리가 완벽히 이해하지 못한 이계의 새로운 차원이예요. 지금 그곳을 통과하고 있구요."

남자의 커다란 손은 아래로 내려가 허리를 더듬었다.

"우리가 모르는 어떤 눈이 있을지도 모른다는 생각. 들지 않아요?"

아나킨의 얼굴이 목에 바싹 붙었고, 그곳에 입술을 내리눌렀다. 순간 뒤에서 로브가 걷혀졌다. 당황한 오비완이 몸을 틀려고 하자 조종석 등받이에 밀어붙여졌다. 하의만 붙잡아 내린다. 오비완의 푸른 눈이 커다랗게 열렸다. 아나킨의 의도를 깨달은 것이다.

"잠, 잠깐!!"  
"쉿... 괜찮아요."

거침없이 속옷까지 끌어내린 손이 중심을 붙들었고, 오비완은 조종석을 잡고 신음했다. 숨이 턱턱 막혀왔다.

"어제 아무것도 못 했잖아요. 첫날부터 당신을 탐하기 시작하면 도저히 절 통제할 수 없을 것 같았어요."

귓가에 쉼없이 입술이 떨어졌다. 뜨겁고 건조한 손은 오비완을 한계로 몰고가고 있었다. 다리에 힘이 풀리는 것 같아 그는 힘겹게 등받이를 움켜잡았다. 아나킨이 유틸리티 벨트 안쪽을 뒤져 소형 오일을 꺼내는 것을 본 순간 오비완은 정신이 아득해지는 걸 느꼈다. 미션에 반드시 필요한 도구를 상비하는 곳에, 남자는 황당한 물건을 챙겨두고 있었다.

"너... 너 대체 뭘 준비...!"  
"안그러면 당신이 다칠테니까."

거침없이 밀려들어가는 손가락에 이를 악 문다. 다리가 후들거린다. 당장이라도 쓰러질것 같은 기분에 그가 요청했다.

"제발... 이대로는 힘들어."  
"미안하지만,"

아나킨이 오비완의 상체를 꽉 안았다. 내부를 휘젓는다. 예민한 곳을 찔러대는 통에 몸을 비트는 스승을 붙들며 아나킨이 속삭였다.

"난 이렇게 당신을 안는게 좋아요. 나 때문에 온 몸을 떠는 걸 느낄 수 있거든요."

남자의 커다란 손이 가슴을 쓸고 올라와 그의 흰 목을 그러쥐었다. 목이 뒤로 젖혀졌다. 눈 앞은 정신을 몽롱하게 만드는 하이퍼 스페이스의 세계가 끝없이 이어졌고, 뒤에선 제자의 중심이 그를 파고들고 있었다. 절로 시선이 감겼다. 아나킨의 이가 뒷목을 물었다.

 

* * *

 

 

이틀 후, 예정대로 두 사람은 일룸의 크리스탈 광산앞에 섰다. 오비완은 냉기가 흘러나오는 동굴입구에서 이야기했다.

"해가 지기전에 돌아와야해. 안 그러면 입구가 막혀 나올 수 없게 되니까."

아나킨은 스승을 향해 고개를 끄덕였고, 입매를 굳게 다문 채 성큼성큼 동굴안으로 들어섰다. 안쪽은 어두웠지만 구석구석에서 빛나는 신비한 푸른빛 덕분에 넘어지지 않고 수월히 들어갈 수 있었다. 동굴안은 습했고, 코끝이 얼얼할 정도로 추웠다. 20년 넘게 타투인의 모래바람을 맞으며 살다가 정반대의 환경에 떨어지니 몸이 쉬 말을 듣지 않았다. 주변을 둘러보며 걷는다. 좁은 내부를 걷던 와중 남자는 걸음을 멈추었다. 눈 앞에 누군가가 나타났기 때문이었다.

"왔군, 영 스카이워커."  
"...마스터 요다?"

푸른빛에 싸인 작은 바위 위의 그랜드 마스터는 아나킨을 응시하며 시니컬하게 내뱉었다.

"헛걸음한게 아닌가, 여기까지 와서."

무슨 소리지? 헛걸음이라니? 아나킨은 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 요다를 바라봤다.

"나는 알고 있지, 자네가 실제로는 제다이를 동경했다는 것을. 하지만 어려울게야, 마음속에 어둠이 자리잡고 있으니까. 운명은 피할 수 없지, 아무리 노력해도. 결국 눈앞에 드러나게 되어있어."

그쯤되어 아나킨은 깨달았다. 자신이 보고 있는 형상이 실제가 아니라는 것을. 요다는 답지 않게 거침없이 말을 쏟아내고 있었다.

"돌아가라! 이 곳에 네 자리는 없다."  
"그러지 않을 겁니다."

무시하고 지나가려 한다. 요다의 목소리가 발목을 붙들었다.

"제다이가 되길 바라느냐? 오비완을 능욕하면서?"

어금니를 꾹 문다.

"알고 있겠지. 이미 코드와 어긋나있어, 자네는."  
"당신들이 만든 불필요한 내용입니다. 난..."

아나킨은 성큼성큼 동굴 안으로 들어가며 낮은 목소리를 흘렸다.

"...내가 원한 사람을 놓진 않을겁니다."

 

  
걷다보니 3개의 입구가 나타났다. 어느쪽으로 가야할지 몰라 잠시 망설이는 사이 왼쪽 입구에서 누군가가 걸어나오는 것이 보였다. 인상을 찌푸린다. 환영은 이제 사절이었다. 무시하고 다른쪽으로 가려는데 익숙한 목소리가 울렸다.

"아나킨."

그는 즉시 멈추어섰다. 아무리 환영이라 해도 그 목소리는 거부할 수 없었다.

"내 소중한 아들. 이 곳에서 뭘 하고 있는거니?"  
"...어머니..."

까만 머리칼을 옆으로 내리트린 그녀는 아나킨에게 부드럽게 미소지었다.

"먼 길을 떠나려고 하는구나."

대답하지 못한다. 아나킨은 바싹 마르는 입 안을 느끼며 숨을 내쉬었다.

"엄마 곁에 있겠다고 하지 않았니? 네가 제다이가 되면... 난 어찌해야 좋을까..."  
"어머니 곁을 떠나는게 아니예요. 그저..."  
"넌 늘 먼 곳을 바라보곤 했지. 엄마는 널 붙잡고 싶진 않단다. 다만, 네가 위험한 환경에 노출되어 우리가 영영 헤어지게 될까 그게 걱정이야."  
"조심할게요."

아나킨은 어머니의 환영 앞으로 다가갔다. 그녀의 팔을 잡는다. 신기하게도 그것에서는 체온이 느껴지는 것 같았다. 낡고 거친 천의 감촉이 느껴졌다.

"...어머니와 절대 떨어지지 않아요. 그러지 않을거예요."  
"꼭 해야만하겠니?"

쓸쓸한 시선을 들어올리는 슈미의 눈을 바라보며 아나킨은 얼굴을 구겼다. 마음이 너무 아팠다. 노예로 보낸 어린시절, 그녀는 아나킨을 위해 온갖 모진일을 겪어야했다. 쉬지 못했고, 매서운 모래바람을 견디며 아들을 위해 하루하루를 살아야했다.  
노예 해방 봉기가 일어난 후로는 상황이 더 나빠졌다. 고통스러운 노동은 문제가 아니었다. 살아남아야하는, 목숨이 걸린 매일이 시작되었다. 그녀는 단 한 번도 아나킨을 원망한적이 없었다. 사람들을 보호하기 위해서, 슈미를 자유롭게 만들어주기 위해서 자신을 내던지려는 아들을 묵묵히 지켜보아야만하는, 그녀의 찢어지는 마음을 알고 있었다. 때문에 어머니를 행복하게 만들어 드리겠다고, 기회가 온다면 단란하고 따뜻한 가정을 만들어드리겠다고 늘 결심해왔었다.  
...제다이는 그것과는 거리가 멀었다.

아나킨은 슈미를 안았다. 작고 마른 어머니의 어깨에 가슴이 저려왔다.

"어머니..."

안타까운 한숨을 내뱉는다. 그는 힘들게 말을 이었다.

"...제가 늘, 어머니를 사랑하고 있다는 걸 알아주세요."

그녀의 체취가 옅어졌다. 시선을 열었을 땐, 이미 슈미는 없어진 후였다. 차가운 벽을 짚는다. 숨을 천천히 내쉰다. 아나킨은 눈을 꾹 감았다 열었다.

 

  
가운데 동굴로 들어선다. 군데군데 반짝이는 무언가들이 보였지만 오비완의 말을 떠올리며 그것들을 스쳐지나갔다. 그리고 동굴의 끝에서, 그는 환하게 쏟아져 들어오는 빛을 보았다. 걸음을 빨리한다. 통로가 끊기고 나타난 그 곳에는 거대한 공간이 자리잡고 있었다. 환한 빛은 대공간의 맞은편, 벽면에서 새어나오고 있었다. 아나킨은 벽에 박힌 작은 보석을 발견했다.

저거구나.

반가운 마음에 달려가려는데 자신의 앞으로 무언가가 떨어졌다. 딱딱한 소리를 내며 돌 위로 튕겨져 굴러온 그것은 라이트 세이버였다. 당황한 아나킨이 시선을 들자 예상한- 하지만 예상못한 모습으로 나타난 그의 스승이 서 있었다.

"라이트 세이버를 들어라."

푸른 검신을 뽑아낸 오비완 케노비는 아나킨의 앞에 서서 소레수의 시작 자세를 잡고 있었다.

"마스터, 여기서 대련을 하자는 건 아니겠죠."

쓰게 웃으며 무시하고 지나가려는데 갑자기 스승이 달려나왔다. 눈 앞으로 지나가는 푸른 궤적에 당황한 아나킨은 포스의 힘을 빌어 뒤로 도약했다. 바닥에 겨우 착지한다. 급작스런, 지나친 공격에 아나킨은 짜증스럽게 일갈했다.

"지금 뭐 하는 짓이죠?!"  
"죽고싶지 않다면 들어라. 아니면 또 맨 몸으로 합을 받아낼 생각이냐?"  
"왜 이러는 겁니까?"

그의 앞으로 달려오는 오비완을 보고, 아나킨은 인상을 찌푸리며 옆으로 몸을 굴렸다. 손을 뻗는다. 바닥에 떨어져 있던 라이트 세이버가 그의 손아귀에 들어왔다. 거의 동시에 자신의 몸 위로 꽂히려는 검신을 겨우 막아냈다. 플라즈마 기둥이 서로 부딪히며 강렬한 열과 파동음을 뿌렸다. 아나킨은 이를 즈려물었다. 엄청난 악력이었다. 바닥에 누워 그는 힘겹게 포스를 끌어모았고, 스승의 라이트 세이버를 밀어냈다. 손을 뻗어 오비완을 반대편 벽으로 강하게 몰아부쳤다. 등을 부딪히며 쓰러진 스승을 보고 그는 겨우 몸을 일으켰다. 모래가 묻은 로브를 털며 아나킨이 입을 열었다.

"뭐하자는 건지 모르겠지만, 당신이 환영인걸 아는이상 그냥 보내주진 않을겁니다."

천천히 일어난 오비완이 냉랭하게 웃어보였다.

"왜, 넌 이미 알고 있는게 아니었나?"  
"뭘 말입니까?!"

구겨진 로브 자락을 털어내며 오비완이 대답했다.

"네가 정상적인 제다이가 될 거라 믿는건 아니겠지."

얼굴이 굳는다. 아나킨은 뱃속에서부터 끓어오르는 분노를 내리누르려 힘썼다. 분명 오비완이 말했었다. '시련'이 있을거라고. 쓸데없는 일에 휘말려서는 안될테다.

"설사 네가 바라는게 시스라고 하더라도 자신의 스승을 안으며 제대로 된 사람이 될 것을 바라는건 과욕아닌가. 이미 그 순간부터 네 모럴의 수준이 어느 정도인지가 판별된거다. 그런 네가 제다이를 원한다? 언어도단이군."  
"이건 당신이 시작한 일이었습니다."

아나킨은 오비완을 무섭게 노려봤고, 그를 무시한 채 성큼성큼 크리스탈이 박힌 벽으로 다가갔다. 오른쪽에서 라이트 세이버 기동음이 울렸다. 오비완이 검을 다시 연 것이다. 속에서 치고 올라오는 어두운 감정에, 아나킨은 손을 뻗어 포스로 오비완의 몸을 벽에 짓눌렀다. 검은 벽에 눌린 제다이는 어떻게든 빠져나가려 몸을 뒤틀었다. 아나킨이 음산하게 말을 이었다.

"그래, 당신들의 말이 맞아. 난 당신처럼 제다이가 되고 싶었지. 사람들을 돕고, 나처럼 어려움에 처한 사람들의 방패가 되어주고 싶었으니까. 거기에 더해 그곳엔 당신이 있었어. 내 영혼을 잡아 쥔 당신이!! 내 영혼과, 심장과, 피를 잡아 뽑아가는 당신을 보면서 그냥 참고 있으라고? 난 살아야했어!"

손을 들어올린다. 오비완은 포스 그립에 잡혀 괴로워하고 있었다.

"맞아. 언어도단이지. 하지만 당신도 알고 있을것 아냐! 제다이 또한 앞뒤가 맞지 않는다는 걸! 사람으로 태어나 모든 욕심을 버리고 공화국을 위해 희생하라고? 그러기 위해 당신들은 말조차 못 뗀 아이들을 데려다가 세뇌교육을 시키고 있었지!! 그게 진정 그 아이들을 위한 일이라 생각하나? 게다가 그렇게 자라온 아이들을 전장으로 밀어넣은 건 당신들이 그토록 신봉하던 공화국이야!!!"

아나킨은 거의 죽어갈 것처럼 보이는 오비완을 놓아주었다. 바닥에 쓰러진 남자는 몸을 떨며 컥컥대고 있었다. 그를 향해 걷는다.

"그러니 내게 제다이 코드를 강요하지마."

검은 부츠가 성큼성큼 바닥을 밟았다.

"당신을 포기하라고 요구하지마."

오비완은 힘겹게 숨을 들이마셨다. 푸른 그림자에 반쯤 가려진 얼굴은 고통으로 일그러져 있었다. 무섭게 그를 노려보며 다가간 아나킨은 오비완의 멱살을 붙들고 잡아올렸다. 힘없이 딸려 올라오는 스승의 얼굴을 바라본 순간 벽으로 밀어붙이며 입술을 맞부딪혔다. 체온이 느껴졌다. 기대한 촉감과 부드러움이 느껴져 그는 남자의 몸에 자신을 밀착시켰다. 스승의 몸을 붙들어 안는다. 갈색 로브를 세게 잡아 쥐었을 때, 그의 팔 안은 안개를 그러안은 듯 텅 비어졌다. 아나킨은 차가운 벽을 바라보며 천천히 호흡을 골랐다. 각오했던것보다, 더 기분나쁜 시련들이었다.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 3

코러산트의 석양을 배경으로 비행선은 미끄러지듯 랜딩 포트에 착지했다. 바닥에 기대어진 램프로 두 남자가 내려온다. 아나킨의 유틸리티 벨트에는 은빛 힐트가 매달려있었다. 단시간에 세이버를 조립한 그는 스위치를 넣고 드러난 푸른 검신을 홀린 듯 바라봤었다.

\- 마스터, 당신과 같은 색이예요.

푸른 빛에 일렁이던 파란 눈동자. 아이같은 미소를 짓던 얼굴. 오비완은 그 때를 회상하며 혼자 몰래 웃었다. 오랜시간 지도자로 활동해왔다고 해도, 나이는 역시 속일 수 없었다. 가끔 이런식으로 보여지는 남자의 순수한 얼굴은 오비완으로 하여금 자신이 파다완을 들였다는 착각에 빠지도록 만들곤 했다. 실상은 나이트 처우를 받는 공화국 장군이지만 말이다. 거대한 돔 형태의 건물 안으로 들어가며 아나킨이 이야기했다.

"두 분만 따로 약속한게 아닌가요?"  
"그랬지만, 괜찮아."

오비완은 부드럽게 미소지으며 카펫을 밟았다. 두 사람은 공화국 의장- 베일 오르가나를 만나기 위해 의사당 건물로 막 들어가고 있었다.

"어차피 의장님도 너에 대해 알아야하고, 약속 시간도 촉박하니 그냥 함께 가자꾸나."  
"공화국 의장과의 단독 면담에 끼게 되다니, 오래살고 볼 일이네요."

남자는 시니컬하게 웃었다. 오비완은 아나킨의 과거를 떠올렸다. 해방운동을 돕겠다고 약속한 후 오지 않았던 공화국 의원. 아나킨에게 있어 공화국과 의회는 긍정적이지 않은 이미지로 굳혀져 있을테다.

"오르가나 의장은 따뜻하고 좋은 사람이란다. 옳고 그른것을 명확히 구분할 줄 아는 현명한 분이지."

푸른 카펫을 밟으며 설명을 이었다.

"얼데란의 상원 의원이기도 하셨어. 의장이 되면서 다른 사람에게 넘겼지만 말이다."

오비완은 아나킨의 옆 얼굴을 바라봤다.

"그리고 이 자리는 '단독 면담'같은 거창한게 아니야. 그저 단순한 저녁 약속일 뿐이니까."  
"저녁 약속이요?"

갈색 눈썹이 더 일그러졌다.

"그런 개인적인 자리에 정말 제가 껴도 되는겁니까? 점점 불편해지네요. 마스터도 알다시피 전 의원들에게 좋은 감정이 없잖아요. 이러다 저녁먹고 체하는거 아니예요?"

양 손을 휘저으며 이야기하는데 오비완이 멈춰섰다. 반가움에 환해진 스승의 얼굴을 보고 시선을 따라가자 둥글게 휘어진 복도 저 편에 긴 드레스를 입은 여성이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 이 곳을 바라보고 있었다.

"오비완?!"  
"아미달라 의원님."  
"오, 맙소사. 마스터 오비완!"

단숨에 달려온 그녀는 제다이의 두 손을 꾹 붙잡고 그를 포옹했다.

"건강히 돌아와서 다행이예요. 정말 걱정 많이 했어요."  
"저야말로요. 무사히 만나게 되어 기쁩니다."

파드메는 다시 오비완의 어깨에 뺨을 묻으며 기쁜듯 웃었다. 고개를 드는데 누군가와 눈이 마주친다. 제다이의 뒤에 서서 가만히 두 사람을 내려다보는 푸른 눈동자는 그녀가 익히 알고 있는 인물이었다. 파드메는 당황한 얼굴이 되었다.

"스카이워커 장군?"

오비완의 품에서 나와 그를 바라본다. 흑갈색 로브와 라이트 세이버를 건 남자는 명확히 자신을 구속했던 타투인의 노예해방군 리더였다.

"어, 아니... 나이트 스카이워커인가요? 이게 어떻게 된 일이죠?"

오비완을 바라보자 그는 몸을 비켜세워 아나킨을 정식으로 소개했다.

"아나킨 스카이워커 장군입니다. 제게 포스의 수련을 받게 되었죠."  
"그럼 당신의 파다완이라는 건가요?"  
"아뇨, 그는 제다이가 아닙니다. 나이트 처우를 받지만요. 공식 직함은 공화국 장군입니다."  
"그렇군요."

파드메는 아나킨을 올려다보고 부드럽게 미소지었다.

"축하드려요. 마스터 오비완의 제자라니, 앞으로 자주 만날 수 있겠군요."  
"그렇게 되길 바랍니다, 아미달라 의원님."

갈색 눈동자가 크게 열렸고, 재밌다는 듯 웃는다.

"당신에게 이렇게 정중한 대접을 받게 되다니, 몇 주 전의 사건이 거짓말처럼 느껴지네요."  
"설마 아직까지 제게 불만을 갖고 계신건 아니겠죠."

눈썹 한 쪽을 올리며 아나킨이 미소짓자 그녀 역시 마주보고 웃어주었다.

"상당히 불만스러워하고 있죠. 그런 의미로 나중에 함께 식사할래요? 제가 탈출한 다음의 이야기를 듣고 싶어요."

아나킨은 오비완을 내려다보았다. 자신의 시간을 컨트롤하는건 스승의 몫이었기 때문이었다.

"의원님과의 약속이라면 얼마든지 시간을 비워두죠. 나중에 연락하세요."

오비완이 대답했다. 그 때, 누군가의 목소리가 끼어들었다.

"마스터 케노비."

세 사람이 시선을 향한 곳에는 검은 머리를 한, 침착해 보이는 남자가 서 있었다.

"의장님."

환하게 미소지으며 오비완이 다가갔고, 제다이의 방식대로 허리를 숙였다.

"가는 길이었습니다."  
"아미달라 의원님을 만나셨군요. 두 분의 이야기는 들었습니다. 어디 다친곳은 없으신가요?"  
"괜찮습니다."  
"정말 다행이군요."

오르가나는 오비완의 뒤에 선 젊은 남자를 바라봤다. 아나킨은 아직 몸에 익지 않은 제다이의 예법대로 허리를 숙였다.

"처음 뵙습니다. 아나킨 스카이워커입니다."  
"반갑습니다. 나이트 스카이워커."

만나는 사람마다 아나킨을 나이트 취급하는 것에 그는 곤란한 얼굴이 되었다. 오비완이 상황을 정리했다.

"그는 저와 함께 타투인에서 온 해방군 리더입니다. 제다이 나이트는 아니지만 제게 수련을 받도록 되어있고, 공식 직함은 장군이지요."  
"아-"

의장의 검은 눈썹이 모아졌다. 그리고는 이내 생각해냈다는 듯 눈을 크게 뜨고 아나킨의 손을 덥썩 붙잡았다.

"어디서 들어본 성이라고 생각했습니다. 타투인의 스카이워커 장군이었군요."

그는 고개를 느리게 저었고, 어떻게 표현하면 좋을지 모르겠다는 듯 남자의 손을 꾹 잡았다.

"정말... 장군께는 늘 미안한 마음 뿐이었습니다. 이런 이야기를 여기 서서 하면 안되는데..."

그는 짧은 머리를 거칠게 쓸어올렸고, 검은 눈동자를 마주하며 요청했다.

"시간이 괜찮다면 함께 갈 수 있겠습니까? 마침 마스터 케노비와 저녁 약속이 있는데..."  
"그렇잖아도 함께 가던 길이었습니다."

오비완이 이야기한다. 오르가나는 금새 환한 얼굴이 되었다.

"그거 정말 잘 되었군요! 함께 가죠. 마스터 케노비, 정말 고맙습니다. 덕분에 귀중한 분을 만나게 되었네요."

 

 

얼데란의 화이트 와인은 오비완이 꽤 좋아하는 종류라고 했다. 아나킨은 오르가나 의장 덕분에 오비완의 개인적인 것들을 몇 알게 되었다.

"술이 센것도 아닌데 좋아해서 늘 아슬아슬한 느낌이었죠."  
"그래도 취한적은 없잖습니까."

두 남자는 미소지었다. 의장은 오비완의 잔을 다시 채워주었다. 아나킨에게 이야기한다.

"당신의 스승이 어딘가 기분이 상해있다면 술을 선물해요. 바로 풀어질겁니다."  
"좋은 정보군요."

오르가나는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 이야기했다.

"평소엔 칼처럼 단정한 타입인데 술이 들어가면 어딘가가 느슨해졌어요. 뒤늦게 그가 반쯤 취했다는 걸 알고는 당황했었죠."  
"오, 전혀요. 전혀 안 취했었어요."

검지를 휘저으며 대답하는 오비완은 꽤나 즐거워보였다. 아나킨은 말없이 와인을 들이켰다. 오르가나는 테이블에 앉고나서 그에게 반복해서 사과했었다. 도우려했지만 이미 늦어있었습니다. 손쓸 수 없는 상황이었죠. 그는 얼데란에 타투인 사람들을 위한 거주구를 준비하려 한다는 이야기를 해주었다. 무엇이든 돕겠습니다. 여러분이 괜찮다면, 꼭 돕고 싶습니다.

"그나저나 얼마전 마스터 요다를 만났습니다."

분위기를 전환하려는 듯, 의장은 목소리를 가다듬고 말을 꺼냈다.

"다시 한 번 더 설득할 생각이지만 평의회에서 이 이야기를 진지하게 다뤄주면 좋겠습니다."

오비완이 그에게 시선을 맞추자 오르가나가 말을 이었다.

"현재 공화국 법은 의장에게 상당한 권한을 위임하고 있습니다. 전시기 때문이죠. 이 법안은 유사시 빠른 대응을 가능케 하기도 하지만 자칫 잘못하면 민주주의의 근간을 깨트릴수도 있는 위험한 내용이기도 해요."

그는 미간을 구겼다. 골치가 아픈듯 보인다.

"난 이런 권한을 원하지 않습니다. 그래서 온전한 군수통제권을 제다이 평의회에 넘기겠다고 마스터 요다께 이야기 했습니다. 그러는 김에 루산 리포메이션도 손봐야 한다구요."

의장은 눈을 깜빡였다.

"거절하시더군요."

길게 한숨쉰다.

"천년전 공화국에서 제다이들에게 강요한 리포메이션은 불공정 계약이나 다름없습니다. 당신들은 영지와 권력을 반납하고 독립된 단체에서 공화국의 산하조직으로 들어와야했죠. 제다이들이 루산에서 피흘리며 죽어가는 와중에 말입니다. 이게 공화국의 정의입니까?"

오비완은 미소지었다. 오르가나가 무슨 말을 하려는지 알고 있기 때문이었다.

"당신들이 공화국을 지키기위해 싸우는동안 의원들은 제다이들의 재산을 몰수하고 그들을 부릴 계획이나 세우고 있었습니다. 더 화가나는 건, 당신들이 그 골자를 아무 반발없이 모두 받아들였다는 점입니다."  
"의장님. 그건..."  
"끝까지 들어줘요, 마스터 케노비."

오르가나는 손을 들었고, 말을 이었다.

"영링들의 나이 제한이나, 단 한 명의 파다완만 받아야 하는 점이나, 제다이들이 의회의 명령을 받아야 한다는 것 또한 말이 되지 않습니다. 그 때 당시 의원들이 이 골자를 만든건 다른 의도가 아닙니다. 제다이의 권한을 축소시키고 목을 조이고자 함이었죠."

의장은 피로한 듯 눈을 깜빡였다.

"난 공화국을 위해 최전방에 서 있는 당신들에게 늘 미안하고 고마운 마음뿐입니다. 때문에 천천히, 조금씩이라도 좋으니 원래 모습을 돌려주고 싶어요. 제다이 오더는 공화국의 사설 군대가 아닙니다. 당신들은 공화국이 아닌, 은하를 위해 존재하는 단체입니다. 그 소중하고 고결한 사람들을 오염시킨건 다름아닌 우리들었구요."

오르가나는 손 끝의 잔을 느리게 돌렸다.

"전쟁이 끝나면, 루산 리포메이션을 대대적으로 손볼 생각입니다."

의장은 오비완을 바로 응시했다.

"제다이 오더를 은하에 돌려주어야 한다고 생각합니다. 당신들은 이 우주의 빛이니까요. 저희의 손을 떠나도, 이 세계가 암흑에 뒤덮히면 반드시 사람들을 도울거라는 걸 알고 있어요."

오비완이 대답했다.

"오더에 대한 무한한 신뢰에 감사드립니다. 마스터 요다께 다시 한 번 더 말씀드리죠. 하지만 평의회는 민주주의를 지키기 위해서라면 권한의 축소 같은건 별로 신경쓰지 않을겁니다. 저희는 타인을 위해 존재하니까요."

오르가나는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 미소지었다. 느리게 고개를 젓는다.

"제다이 오더가 없었다면- 공화국도, 민주주의도 없었을겁니다. 그저 암흑 뿐이었겠죠."

긴 대화를 잇고 식사를 마친 후, 오르가나는 일어서려는 아나킨을 불렀다.

"스카이워커 장군."

시선을 맞추자 남자가 이야기했다.

"앞으로 훌륭한 나이트가 되실거라 생각합니다."

의장은 따뜻한 목소리로 말을 이었다.

"공화국엔 장군같은 분들이 많이 필요합니다. 전 은하가 공화국에 가입하게되면, 노예 제도도 맥이 끊길겁니다. 힘을 실어주십시오."  
"그러겠습니다."

아나킨은 미소지으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

* * *

 

 

긴 일정이다. 두 사람은 꽤 지쳐있었다. 일룸에서 크리스탈을 얻은 직후, 아나킨은 줄곧 라이트 세이버의 조립에만 매달리고 있었다. 오비완은 아나킨을 위한 교육 자료를 수집하는데 열을 올리고 있었고. 두 사람에겐 긴 5일이었다. 그 직후, 바로 쉬지 못하고 선약으로 인해 오르가나까지 만나고 왔으니 상태는 불보듯 뻔했다. 사원으로 가는 비행선 안은 조용했다. 아나킨은 피로한 듯 창에 머리를 기대고 있었다.

작은 비프음이 울리고 입구가 열린다. 오비완은 자리에서 일어났다. 아나킨도 이내 뒤따른다.

"가면 바로 쉬어야겠구나."  
"그래야겠어요."

목 안쪽으로부터 올라오는 목소리엔 피로가 짙게 묻어 있었다. 램프를 내려오며 아나킨은 팔을 길게 뻗어 스트레칭했다. 그때였다. 귀에 익은 목소리가 들린다.

"두 사람 다 고생많았다."  
"마스터 콰이곤."

어두운 포트에 서 있던 초로의 제다이는 싱긋 웃었고, 아나킨에게 다가왔다. 어깨를 두드려주면서 허리춤에 걸린 라이트 세이버를 확인한다.

"역시. 난 네가 바로 조립을 완성할거라 생각했지."

자랑스러운 듯 바라보며 콰이곤이 말을 이었다.

"시련은 어땠느냐?"

아나킨의 얼굴이 잠시 어두워졌다. 그는 쓰게 웃었다.

"뭐랄까... 별로 좋은 기억은 아니었습니다."  
"그랬겠지... 잘 견뎌냈다. 앞으로 더 어려운일이 많이 생길거다. 그럴땐 늘 자신의 길을 단단히 붙잡아야한다. 넌 잘 해낼 수 있을거야."

단단히 어깨를 두드려주며 말을 잇는다.

"그나저나, 좋은 소식이 있어서 왔단다."

개구지게 웃더니 그를 이끌고 사원 한 쪽에 길게 자리잡은 격납고로 걷기 시작했다.

"네 기체가 도착했어. 단독미션은 없겠지만, 그래도 필요하다고 이야기했더니 금방 보내주더구나."

아나킨의 눈이 동그랗게 커졌다.

"제 비행기요...?"  
"그래. 네 엄청난 조종 실력이 머릿속에서 떠나질 않아서 말이다. 평의회에 이야기했지."

예상 못한 이야기에 정신이 번쩍든다. 방금 전의 피로는 온데간데 없었다. 아나킨의 얼빠진 얼굴을 보며 콰이곤이 싱긋 웃었다.

"자, 가서 봐야지?"

제다이들에게 지급되는 쿠앗 드라이브 야드의 델타 7 이텔스프라이트는 달빛아래 특유의 유려한 선을 반짝이고 있었다. 아나킨은 거의 날듯이 달렸고, 기사들의 비행정이 줄지어 놓여있는 곳에 자신의 기체가 함께 서 있는 것을 보고 거의 말을 잇지 못했다.

"마음에 드니?"

붉게 칠해진 날개를 두드리며 콰이곤이 질문했다. 꼭 아들에게 생일선물을 쥐어주고 감상을 묻는 모습같아 오비완은 풀어지는 얼굴을 바로하기위해 힘써야했다. 콰이곤이 이렇게 좋아하는 모습은 거의 보지 못했다. 자신이 받은것도 아니고, 사준것도 아니고- 그저 평의회에 건의해서 보급받은 물품에 불과한데.

"세상에..."

아나킨은 홀린듯 기체를 응시했다. 이내 그것에 다가가 표면을 조심스레 쓸어본다. 흰색과 붉은색으로 도장된 기체는 새제품이었는지 흠집이나 그을은 자국조차 없었다.

"이게, 이게 제거라구요?"  
"그래. 제다이들은 각자 자신의 기체를 지급받지. 네 처우는 제다이와 같은 급이니 당연한거야."

그는 말을 잃은 채 섬세하게 조립된 표면을 쓸어본다. 푸른 눈동자가 단단히 바닥을 딛고 있는 랜딩 기어와 기체 전면부에 자리잡은 레이저 캐논, 까맣게 반짝이는 캐노피에 닿았다. 자신의 기체를 올려다보는 제자를 바라보며 오비완은 아나킨의 긴 여정이 시작되는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 제다이 오더와 함께 걸을 것이다. 이 전쟁을 넘어서, 더 평화로운 세계까지.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 4

"가능하면 각 항성계가 어디에 위치했는지 알아두면 좋단다. 각각의 특징이나 위험한 요소, 혹은 알아두어야 할 중요한 장소나 건물도 함께. 미션을 수행할때 도움이 될거야."  
"당신과 함께 나갈 수 있을까요?"

아나킨을 향해 오비완은 부드럽게 미소지었다. 복도를 걸으며 대답했다.

"물론이지. 열흘사이에 시초와 마카시를 그 정도로 익혀둘줄은 몰랐지. 다른 마스터들도 모두 놀라는 기색이더구나."  
"당신이 절 봐주니까요. 빨리 마스터를 따라잡고 싶어요."

갈색의 긴 속눈썹을 깜빡인다. 오비완은 아나킨의 얼굴을 마주하지 않았다. 시선이 느껴졌지만 일부러 계속 정면을 응시했다. 안 봐도 알기 때문이었다. 어딘지 애원하는 것 같은 눈을. 그것을 보면 마음이 약해졌다. 좋지 않았다.

그는 아나킨의 감정이 점점 형태를 바꾸어가는 것을 느끼고 있었다. 타투인에서처럼 적의를 드러내지도 않았고, 처음 자신을 마주했을 때처럼 미워하지도 않았다. 남자의 벽은 허무할정도로 쉽게 무너져 있었다. 오비완은 종종 그 벽 너머에 드러나있는 아나킨의 내부를 마주하곤 했다. 핏빛으로 뛰고 있는 그것은... 자신이 손 댈 수 있는 부분이 아니었다. 오비완은 그 벽을 넘어가지 않았다.

"비행 훈련은 어떠니."  
"물어볼 것도 없잖아요?"

심드렁한 음성. 오비완은 웃었다.

"그래. 그 이야기의 연장으로, 네가 운전하는 스피더는 절대 타고싶지 않단다."  
"여러번 말하지만 절대 난폭운전하는게 아니예요."  
"난폭운전이라고 표현하진 않았어. 다만, 이성적인 운전을 기대할 뿐이지."  
"제다이는 모든것을 포스의 흐름에 맡기는 거라고 설명한 건 어디의 누구였더라..."

오비완은 입을 다물었다. 오늘도 졌군. 그는 손을 내밀어 두 사람의 숙소 문을 열었다.

"그 험악한 운전이 죄다 포스 탓이라고 말하는 건 아니겠지."  
"필요에 의한 것이라고 해두죠."  
"단순히 의사당에 가는 길인데도 최고 속력을 내는게 '필요에 의한 것'이었다?"

뒤에서 몸을 안는다. 오비완은 아나킨의 숨이 꽤 불규칙하게 흘러나오고 있다는 걸 눈치챘다. 눈썹을 구긴다. 이마에 손을 얹으며 이야기했다.

"제자야. 우린 아직 저녁도 못 먹었다만,"  
"빨리 일을 끝내야..."

입술을 목덜미에 누른다.

"당신을 안을 수 있잖아요."

튜닉 안으로 손이 파고들었다.

"그래서 밟았을 뿐이예요. '필요에 의해서'."  
"...아나킨,"  
"그렇게 매번 거절하지 말아요."

익숙한 손길이 스승의 옷을 벗겨나간다. 오비완은 반항할까 했지만 그만두었다. 몇 번 진심으로 반항해봤는데, 그의 즐거움이 늘어난 격이었다. 어찌되었간에 자신은 계약에 묶인 상태였고, 결론은 안길 수 밖에 없는거니까. 문 옆의 벽에 밀어붙여져 오비완은 숨을 고르기 위해 애썼다. 아나킨의 인내심은 길지 않았다. 조금이라도 빨리 이 쪽에서 긴장을 풀어주는 편이 좋다. 그래야 덜 고통스럽다.

왜 난 이런것까지 염두에 두지 않으면 안되는 걸까. 오비완은 한탄한다. 상의를 떨구는 것을 보니 험악하게 할 생각은 아닌 듯 싶다. 그는 벽에 뺨을 붙이고 남자의 급한 손길에 따라 몸을 움직여 옷을 벗었다. 아나킨은 극한에 몰려있을 땐 필요한 부분만 벗겨놓고 그대로 삽입하곤 했다. 그럴땐 정말 견디기 힘들다. 그에 대한 타계책은 한심할 정도였다. 방 이곳저곳에 오일병을 가져다두는 것. 지난 밤은 거칠게 굴었으니 오늘은 좀 쉬게 해주면 좋으련만. 젊은 사람을 상대하는 것은 힘이 딸린다.

남자의 손가락을 느낀다. 오비완은 눈을 꾹 감았다. 되도록 아무 생각도 하지 않으려 노력한다. 그 쪽이 마음 편했다.

 

  
처음 남자를 안을때는 되도록 뒤에서 접근했다. 얼굴을 보는 것은 힘들었다. 오비완의 눈에 스며든 감정은 누가봐도 명백했다. 곤란함, 불쾌함, 거부감, 어떻게든 이 상황을 피하고 싶지만 그럴 수 없는 사람의 막막함.

스승의 이마에 맺혀있던 땀은 서서히 식어가고 있었다. 아나킨은 그것을 조심스레 쓸었다. 손바닥에 남는 선득한 냉기. 이건 흡사 기이한 지옥과 같았다. 오비완 케노비는 뼛속까지 제다이로 이런 일을 결코 허락하지 않을 종류의 사람이었다. 남자를 겪으면 겪을수록 그가 얼마나 고귀한지, 얼마나 고결한 인물인지 아플정도로 느끼게 되는 것이다.

아나킨은 자신의 상태를 민감하게 살피고 있었다. 이런 일은 처음이라 어떻게 대처해야 좋을지 모를 정도로, 그는 대책없이 오비완에게 빠져들고 있었다. 곁에 있으면 숨이 막힐 것 같다. 만지고 싶다. 닿고 싶다. 안고 싶다. 입술을 맞대고 그의 숨을 들이마시고 싶다. 하지만 태양이 떠올라 모든것이 밝아져있을 땐 그것은 거부되어, 아나킨이 할 수 있는 일이라고는 정직하고 착한 제자의 얼굴을 하는 것 정도였다. 때문에 그는 미친듯이 수련에 몰두했다. 사랑받을 수 없다면 인정이라도 받겠다는 일념으로. 남자의 시선을 붙들어 둘 수 만 있다면 뭐든 할 수 있을 것 같았다.

하지만 밤이되면 튜닉속에 꽁꽁 싸매두었던 감정이 흘러나왔다. 숙소에 들어서면 자신을 속박하던 끈도 함께 끊어졌다. 저 계단 높은곳에- 결코 닿을 수 없는 눈부신 곳에 앉아 있던 남자가 그 시간만 되면 자신의 앞에 무력하게 끌려내려왔다. 때문에 잡는다. 강하게 붙들어 입맞추고, 그를 돌려세워 짓누른다. 남자가 애원과 눈물과 체액으로 더러워질때까지.

그렇게 기절하듯 잠들어버린 오비완을 보는 것은 가슴저리는 일이었다. 아나킨은 힘을 잃은 남자를 소중하게 안아 침대로 움직였다. 몸을 닦아주고 잠옷을 입혀준다. 그리고 이렇게 함께 누웠다.

젖은 속눈썹을 조심스레 쓰다듬는다. 아나킨은 잘 알고 있었다. 이 속눈썹이 강렬한 햇빛아래서 얼마나 눈부시게 빛나는지, 어떤 모양을 하고 있는지, 감았다 떴을 때 어떤 반원을 그리는지 세세히 묘사할 수 있었다. 눈가가 뜨거워지는 기분에 그는 여러번 눈을 깜빡였다. 조심스레 뺨에 손을 얹었다. 따스한 체온이 느껴졌다.

어떻게 하면 좋을지 모르겠다. 당신을 향한 생각은 나날이 커진다. 내 몸 안에 가두어 둘 수 없을 정도로 부풀어 오르고 올라 결국은 내 심장을 터트려버릴 것 같다. 이대로라면 난 질식사 할 것 같아. 마음이 이어지는 것이 아닌, 가장 저속한 부위만이 연결되어 허덕이는 당신을 보는 것은 만족과 동시에 날 괴롭게 한다. 하지만 이것 외에는 방법이 없다는 것을 안다. 당신에게 마음을 요구할 수 없다는 것도, 그것을 받아낼 수 없다는 것도 안다. 그러니,

이걸로 만족해야해.

시트를 끌어당겼다. 아나킨은 오비완의 위에 그것을 꼼꼼히 덮어주었다. 그 위로 팔을 감는다. 그는 알고 있었다. 오비완은 잠들때 꽤 추워한다는 것을.

 

* * *

 

 

다음 날, 아나킨은 오전 수련을 마치고 격납고에 가는 길이었다. 그는 수차례 자신의 기체를 시험삼아 몰아보았고 개조의 필요성을 절실히 느끼는 중이었다. 스피드도, 기체 반응속도도 조정이 필요했다. 생각에 잠겨 걷는데 인기척이 느껴졌다. 시선을 돌린다.

바이스 플라이어를 들고 막 기체 밑에서 나오는 세이시 틴이었다. 이쿠토치족 특유의 험상궃은 생김새는 그를 평의회의 일원으로 보이게 하지 않았다. 아나킨으로서도 그를 만난건 손에 꼽을 정도였기 때문에 그저 허리를 굽혀 인사를 건네고 지나가려 했다. 그의 기체를 보기 전까지는. 처음보는 기종이었다. 자신이 공부한 제다이의 비행정 목록에는 없던.

"마스터 틴."  
"무슨일인가, 스카이워커."

예상대로 무뚝뚝한 말투였지만 궁금한게 우선이었다.

"이건 마스터의 기체입니까?"  
"그래."  
"이 기종은 처음보는데요?"

남자의 투명한 눈이 아나킨을 향한다. 그것은 불만도 아니었고, 자신의 시간을 방해받은 짜증도 아닌 의도를 분별하기 위한 것이었다. 세이시는 각진 자신의 기체를 바라보며 대꾸했다.

"개조한거야."

아나킨의 눈이 알았다는 듯 반짝 열렸다. 그가 즉시 대답했다.

"커틀러스 9."  
"그렇지."  
"상당히 손 보셨네요."

기체를 자세히 뜯어보며 주변을 돌자 세이시가 따랐다.

"이것저것."  
"실드 제너레이터는요? 원래 커틀러스에는 있지 않나요?"  
"떼어버렸어."

아나킨은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 하지만 이내 고개를 끄덕인다. 포스를 사용하는 제다이라면 실드 제너레이터에 치중하기보단 속도나 화력에 촛점을 맞추는 편이 이득이겠지.

"이 양자 어뢰 발사관도 추가하신건가요?"  
"그래."  
"이 레이저 캐논... 커스텀이네요?"

그제서야 세이시의 발걸음이 멈추었다. 한참 기체를 뜯어보는 아나킨을 보며 그가 입을 열었다.

"자네... 기체에 관심이 많나?"  
"네, 실은 제 이텔스프라이트를 좀 개조할까 하는데..."

그는 기체 하단부를 살펴보다가 당황한 목소리를 냈다.

"하이퍼 드라이브? 이거 하이퍼 드라이브 맞죠?"  
"...그래."  
"이거... 제가 본 부품이 아니네요. 어디서 구입하셨어요?"  
"만들었다."

푸른 눈이 세이시를 바라본다. 그리고는 다시 하이퍼 드라이브를 확인했다. 아나킨은 고개를 저으며 감탄했다.

"엄청난데요. 몰아보고 싶을 정도예요. 보면 볼수록 정말 환상적이네요."

세이시는 자신의 비행선을 둘러보는 아나킨을 조용히 응시했다. 남자는 변경되거나 개조한 부분을 귀신처럼 알아맞추었고, 그의 안목에 순수히 놀라는 중이었다.

"맙소사... 이거 굉장한데... 이 부품은 다 어떻게 구하셨나요?"  
"일부는 제다이 사원에서, 일부는 따로 주문했지."  
"사원에서? 사원에서 부품 수급이 가능합니까?"  
"델타 7 이텔스프라이트는 올라운드 타입이지만 전시에 사용하기엔 부족함이 많은 기체야. 자네가 원하는건 뭔가? 속도? 반응? 화력?"  
"셋 다요."

즉답에 세이시는 드물게 미소지었다.

"기체 반응의 안정성 정도라면 지금이라도 손볼수 있어."

걷기 시작하는 세이시의 곁을 따라잡으며 아나킨이 질문했다.

"어떻게요?"  
"함께 가지."

 

 

세이시와 함께 드로이드 부품실을 방문한 아나킨은 그가 주문하는 부속들을 보며 놀라워하고 있었다. 사원 자체가 지닌 부품들의 스펙트럼도 엄청났지만, 세이시 틴이 알고 있는 지식 또한 상당한 수준이었기 때문이다. 아나킨은 그와 함께 양 손 가득 부속 박스를 들고 가면서 쉴새 없이 이야기를 나누었다.

"그래서 종종 샤프 스파이럴의 기압을 체크하는거야."  
"샤프 스파이럴? 마스터 틴의 기체 이름입니까?"  
"그래."

어딘지 흐뭇한 표정이 되는 제다이의 얼굴에 아나킨은 이 남자에 대한 자신의 평가를 대폭 수정해야한다는 걸 깨달았다. 말이 없는 타입인데다가, 험악한 외형으로 오해받기 쉬운 사람이지만 실상은 꽤나 섬세한 쪽이었다.

"멋진이름이네요."  
"그렇지."

이젠 숫제 미소짓기까지 한다. 분명 자신의 기체에 상당한 애정을 갖고 있다는 증거일테다.

"자네가 무역항에서 제국군 구축함을 무력화 시켰다는 이야기는 잘 들었네. 이후 어떤 미션이 있을지 모르니 화력 보충도 해두는편이 좋겠군."  
"그 정도 개조까지 허가가 날까요? 전 아직 미션 참여도 못하고 있고..."

아나킨이 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"평의회에서 굳이 제 기체에 화력 보강을 허가해야 할 필요성을 못 느낄 것 같아서요."  
"그거라면 괜찮아. 내가 설명할테니."

험상궂은 인상의 제다이가 이야기한다. 아나킨은 당황했다. 자신의 마스터도 아닌데 이 정도로까지 챙겨줄거라고는 생각하지 않았기 때문이었다.

"감사합니다, 마스터 틴."  
"나중에..."

순수히 감사의 인사를 전하는 아나킨의 얼굴을 보지 않으면서 그는 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다.

"필요한게 있으면 얼마든지 이야기해."

남자의 얼굴이 묘하게 풀어진 것을 느낀 아나킨은 조용히 미소지었다.

"네, 마스터 틴."

 

* * *

 

 

대회랑을 걸으며 오비완은 생각에 잠겨있었다. 아나킨은 마카시를 그럭저럭 마스터하고 소레수를 수련하는 단계에 접어들었다. 오비완은 꽤 유능한 소레수 마스터였기 때문에 당연히 직접 가르치고 있지만 문제는 아나킨의 태도였다. 그는 소레수의 기본적인 내용을 익힌 후 바로 다음 폼으로 넘어가길 원하고 있었다. 아타루라면 마스터 콰이곤이 봐 줄 수 있을것이다. 하지만 젬소나 다른 폼은? 기본이라면 오비완도 알고 있다. 하지만 아나킨이 원하는 것은 기본이 아니었다. 그는 그에게 맞는 검식을 찾는 중이었다. 아마도 그것은 젬소가 될테고, 오비완의 범위를 벗어나는 일이었다.

이건 숫제 동냥젖을 얻어 먹이려는 홀아비의 심정인가.

검식 수련을 다른 마스터에게 부탁할수도 있겠지만, 주된 문제는 아나킨에게 있다. 그는 마스터들과 친밀하게 지내지 않았다. 애시당초 이 곳에 머물길 원하지도 않았고, 공화국에 좋은 감정도 없었던 사람이니 당연한 처사다. 더불어 평의회의 마스터들은 상당한 실력을 가지고 있지만, 아나킨을 부탁하면 곤란해 할 것이 분명했다. 아나킨 특유의 '웃어른을 공경하지 않는 태도'는 꽤 유명했기 때문에 어려워하는 마스터들도 왕왕 있었다.

확실히 아나킨은 다루기 까다로운 타입이긴 하다. 그런 주제에 엄청난 포스를 사용한다. 별로 엮이고 싶지 않은 상대인것이다. 머리가 지끈지끈해져와 미간을 찌푸리는데 익숙한 포스가 느껴졌다. 아나킨이다. 오비완은 대회랑의 주변을 둘러보았고, 입구 근처에서 누군가와 즐겁게 대화하는 아나킨을 발견했다.

오비완은 잠시 그 모습을 바라봤다. 오후의 눈부신 햇살이 쏟아지는 입구에 서서, 다른 사람과 이야기하는 남자의 모습은 정말 아름다웠다. 당당히 편 어깨와 제 성미처럼 구부러진 머리칼, 큰 키와 그것에 잘 어울리는 흑갈색 로브. 밝은 미소....미소? 그제서야 오비완은 아나킨의 상대를 확인했고 꽤 당황하고 말았다.

마스터 세이시 틴?

평의회 내에서도 거의 말이 없어, 마스터 갈리아는 '나와 말하는 것보다 기체와 이야기하는 시간이 더 길다'고 까지 표현했었다. 그런 세이시 틴이 저 아나킨 스카이워커와 이야기를 나누고 있었다.

이건 대체 무슨 일일까.

오비완은 두 사람을 향해 걸었다. 일단, 자신은 아나킨의 마스터였고 혹시라고 좋은일이 아닌, 문제가 생겨 이야기를 나누는 것일지도 몰랐으니까.

"마스터."

아나킨이 오비완을 발견하고 환하게 웃었다. 세이시는 등을 돌려 오비완을 확인했고, 특유의 무뚝뚝한 얼굴로 고개를 한 번 끄덕일 뿐이었다.

"그럼, 난 이만 가보지."

세이시의 이야기에 아나킨은 실망한 얼굴이 되었다.

"벌써 가시게요?"  
"슬슬 일도 있고..."

오비완은 들려오는 목소리에 상당한 이질감을 느꼈다. 이 장면을 녹화해서 다른 사람에게 보이면 모두 얼빠진 표정을 할테다.

"마스터 틴."

허리를 굽혀 인사하자 세이시 역시 마주 허리를 굽혀왔다.

"제가 방해한 건 아닌지 모르겠군요."

오비완이 부드럽게 이야기하자 세이시는 고개를 저으며 그렇지 않다고 대꾸했다. 그리고는 아나킨에게 이야기한다.

"그럼, 에이저 엔젤은 다음주면 도착할테니까."  
"감사합니다."

손을 들어보이고는 슥 자리를 떠난다.

"에이저 엔젤? 그게 뭐냐?"

아나킨은 돌아가는 세이시의 뒷 모습을 바라보고 연하게 미소지었다.

"제 기체요."  
"오호라, 네가 마스터 틴과 친한줄은 몰랐다만."  
"뭐... 그랬나요?"  
"그 분의 영향을 받은거구나. 마스터 틴의 기체 이름은 샤프 스파이럴이었지."  
"네, 멋진 기체죠."

그제서야 두 사람에게 공통 분모가 있었다는 걸 깨닫는다. 오비완은 이마를 짚었다.

"그랬구나. 기계. 드로이드. 그렇다 치더라도 마스터 틴이라니, 어떻게 보면 재주가 대단하다고 밖에는..."  
"무슨 재주요?"  
"저 분이 다른 사람과 대화하는 건 보기 힘들거든."  
"좋은 분이예요."

오비완의 눈썹이 모아졌다. 보통의 제다이들도 세이시를 그렇게 표현하지는 않는다. 일반적으로 '그는 강한 마스터예요.' 내지는, '그는 굉장한 파일럿이죠' 정도지. 때문에 오비완은 자신의 제자를 의심스럽게 바라봤다.

"그나저나... 에이저 엔젤(Azure Angel)? 그것 참... 너 답지 않은 작명인데?"  
"푸른 천사가 뭐 어때서요?"

별 생각없이 웃어 넘기려는데, 아나킨의 목소리로 다른 기억이 오버랩되었다. 오비완의 얼굴이 연하게 굳었다.

\- 라이트 세이버를 들고 드로이드들 가운데 서 있던, 당신을 보지 말았어야 했어요.

한밤중, 스타디스트로이어의 선실안에서 자신에게 애원하던 목소리가.

\- ...나의 푸른 천사.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Azure Angel을 한국에서는 에이저 엔젤로 표기하더군요. '애주어'에 가까운 발음일거라 생각하지만 일단 흔한 표현으로 적어두었습니다.  
> 2\. 정말 포풍 재미없음 구간의 절정이네요 ㅠㅠ


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 5

오비완은 아나킨의 품 속에서 눈을 떴다. 꽤 집요하고 난폭하게 구는 건 여전했지만, 아침에 일어난 직후의 상황을 보면 지난 밤의 폭력적인 행동이 정말이었는지를 생각하게 된다. 남자는 늘 더러워진 자신의 몸을 깨끗이 닦아주고 옷까지 갈아 입혀준 다음 품에 감싸안아 잠들곤 했다. 이럴거면 할때도 다정히 해주면 좋으련만. 왜 늘 10대마냥 험악하게 덤벼드는지 모르겠다.

남자의 품 속은 따뜻했다. 좀 더 머물고 싶다는 본능이 고개를 치들었지만 이내 누른다. 제자의 품속이 아늑하다는 바보같은 생각은 어느 누구의 것인지. 스스로를 비난하며 오비완은 몸을 일으켰다. 게다가 그 제자가 밤마다 스승을 유린한다면 더더욱 말이 안 될 일이다. 허리를 짚으니 역시나 박타 패치가 붙어있었다. 그래도 그 비도덕적인 제자는 최소한의 양심은 갖추어 둔 모양이다.

인상을 찌푸리며 욕실로 들어간다. 오늘은 일정이 빠듯했다.

머리를 말리며 나오니 아나킨은 막 일어나 시트를 정리하고 있었다. 남자는 시원스레 미소짓는다.

"안녕히 주무셨어요, 마스터."

오비완은 어깨를 으쓱이며 웃었다.

"그래, 잘 잤니?"

여느 사제간이 주고받을법한 이 아침인사는 두 사람이 지난 밤의 일을 묵인하고 넘어가는 일종의 절차였다. 이 순간이 지나면 아나킨은 성실하고 착한 제자의 가면을 뒤집어 쓰고, 부지런히 침실을 정리한 후 샤워를 위해 욕실로 사라지는 것이었다.

남자의 모습이 보이지 않게되면 오비완은 잠시 착잡한 마음을 가라앉히기 위해 노력했다. 보통은 물을 올려 차를 끓였고, 은은하게 퍼지는 향을 들이마시며 지난 밤 아나킨이 자신의 어디를 어떻게 만졌고, 어떤식으로 범해갔는지 따위의 생각을 접기위해 부단한 노력을 기울였다. 하지만 오늘은 뭔가 이상했다. 마음 한 쪽 어딘가가 술렁인다. 불안감이 스며들어오고, 이어서 갑갑함, 고통, 외로움 같은 감정이 느껴졌다. 마치 티슈 한 구석에 물이 스며들어 서서히 젖어들어가듯이. 잠시 후, 아나킨이 젖은 머리에 타월을 부비며 나오는 것을 본 순간, 오비완은 그것이 무엇인지 깨달았다. 푸른 눈동자가 맞닿아온다. 아나킨은 스승이 자신을 뚫어져라 쳐다보는 것이 의아했는지 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"왜 그래요?"  
"...아냐."

그래. 아니야.

오비완은 신경질적으로 찻잔을 붙들었고, 목 뒤로 뜨거운 액체를 넘겼다.

아니겠지.

 

* * *

 

 

사원에 묵은지 20일 가량이 지났다. 그 날은 타투인 이민자들이 얼데란으로 떠나는 날이었다. 아나킨은 그들을 전송하길 원했고, 오비완은 당연히 그래야한다며 수련시간을 조정해주었다. 사원 측면에 길게 놓인 착륙장에 도착했을 땐, 이미 대부분의 사람들이 모여서 짐을 싣고 있었다. 사원에서 일하던 상당수의 사람들도 그들을 전송나왔다. 아나킨은 두리번거렸고, 이내 자신의 친우를 발견해 손을 들었다.

"이봐, 펠!"  
"아나킨!"

달려온 남자는 반갑게 손을 잡았고, 오비완에게 고개를 숙였다.

"너 정말 안가는거야?"  
"응."  
"그래..."

펠은 쓸쓸한 듯 웃었지만 이내 씩씩한 목소리를 냈다.

"너 이 자식 외로우면 연락해라. 내 홀로 연락처 알지?"  
"그럼."  
"여기서 별로 안 멀대. 비행정으로 하루도 안 걸린다고 하더라구. 그러니까 가끔 놀러와."  
"그럴게."  
"입에 침이나 바르고 뻥쳐라."

아나킨은 웃었다. 밝지만은 않은, 어딘가 비어있는듯한 미소였다. 펠은 이내 그 표정을 간파했고, 팔을 뻗어 아나킨을 꾹 안았다.

"우리 좋은대로 간대. 의장님이 마련해준 곳이라잖아."  
"응, 들었어."  
"...고마워, 아나킨."

아나킨의 긴 팔이 친우를 부둥켜안았다. 갈색 머리가 로디안족 남자의 목덜미에 파묻혔다. 흰 손이 꽉 쥐어진다. 오비완은 가만히 두 사람을 바라봤다. 죽음을 각오하며 함께 한 친구사이였다. 헤어지려니 마음이 애틋할테지. 이내 아나킨이 고개를 들었다. 그는 조금 괴로운것처럼 보였다.

"연락할게. 연락할테니까..."  
"건강히 지내. 그 드로이드는 제발 좀 빨리 완성하고."

펠은 아나킨의 기분을 바꿔주려는듯 밝은 목소리를 냈다. 손을 꾹 잡아준다. 아나킨은 그의 마음을 눈치챘는지 입술을 일그러트리며 대답했다.

"완성되면 자랑할테다."  
"그 연락 받으려면 오래 살아야겠네."

마주보며 웃고 마는데, 펠의 뒤로 누군가가 다가왔다.

"저... 아나킨?"

두 남자는 소리가 난 방향을 바라봤다. 아나킨의 얼굴이 옅게 굳었다. 펠이 이야기한다.

"어, 틸레? 인사하러 왔어?"  
"응... 미안하지만 자리 좀 비켜주면 안될까?"  
"그래, 뭐..."

펠을 고개를 돌려 아나킨을 향해 눈썹을 치켜들었다. '어떻게 할거야?' 하는 얼굴이다. 아나킨은 느리게 고개를 저었고, 손을 뻗어 그의 어깨를 두드렸다.

"이야기해볼게. 이만 가봐."  
"그래. 그럼 간다."

남자는 손을 흔들며 함선으로 올라갔다. 이제 남은건 아나킨과 틸레라고 불리는 긴 금발머리의 여성뿐이었다. 오비완은 개인적인 자리가 아닐까 싶어 조금 뒷편으로 물러났다. 작은 목소리가 들려온다.

"...안 간다는 이야기 들었어."

아나킨은 대답하지 않았다. 어딘지 복잡한 얼굴이었다.

"이전의 일은... 너한테 실망했지만 어쩔 수 없다고 생각해. 마음에 담아두었다면 안 그래도 돼. 그 이야기를 하고 싶었어."

그제서야 오비완은 그 이름을 기억해냈다. 틸레. 분명 저 펠이라는 친구가 아나킨과 했던 대화에 나왔던 이름이다. 추측이 맞다면, 함선으로 코러산트에 오는 마지막 밤에 오비완 대신 안으려 했던 여성의 이름이었다. 결국 방에 그냥 두고 나왔다고 했지만.

이쯤되면 자리를 피해주는게 맞았다. 오비완은 몸을 뒤로 천천히 물렸다. 두 사람이 신경쓰지 않게. 그 순간 여성의 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"떠나기 전에... 키스해주면 안돼?"

순간 멈칫한다. 아나킨은 질문을 듣고 동시에 오비완을 바라봤다. 여성의 눈은 아나킨의 시선을 따라 갔고, 이내 오비완을 발견하고는 얼굴을 일그러트렸다. 매너없는 제다이의 표본이 된 기분에 오비완은 재빨리 그 곳을 떠나려 했지만 아나킨이 그를 바라보며 입을 열었다.

"난... 제다이의 공부를 하고 있어서 안돼. 단순히 친애의 키스라면 해줄 수 있지만..."

그래, 대답은 잘하는구나. 평소엔 실천도 하지 않으면서 말이지. 오비완은 눈썹을 모았고, 그 곳을 떠나기위해 몸을 틀었다. 거의 동시에 밀려온 불안정한 포스에 시선을 돌리니, 굳어있는 아나킨과 그의 입술에 자신을 누르고 있는 당돌한 아가씨가 보여왔다.

키스할 때 아나킨은 저런 얼굴을 했었나. 제자의 키가 저렇게 컸었나. 남자다운 두터운 목과 긴 팔이 눈에 들어온다. 그의 손은 당황한 듯 공중에 들려있었지만, 이내 조심스레 여성의 몸을 떼어놓았다. 틸레는 울고 있었다. 하얀 얼굴 가득 눈물을 쏟으며 이야기한다.

"좋아했어. 정말 좋아했어. 너무너무 좋아해서... 네가 날 찾아왔을 땐 꿈을 꾸고 있는 줄 알았어..."  
"미안해..."

젖은 녹색 눈동자를 들어올려 애원한다.

"언제라도 좋으니까... 내게 와 주면 안돼? 나 기다릴 수 있어."

순간 아나킨의 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 갑자기 괴로워하는 제자의 마음이 느껴져 오비완은 결국 등을 돌리고 말았다. 그는 명백히 느낄 수 있었다. 아나킨이 왜 저 이야기에 마음 아파하는지. 왜 힘겨워하는지.

그는 사랑을 구걸하는 여성의 모습에 스스로를 투영하고 있었다.

 

* * *

 

 

사원의 입구로 들어가려는데 콰이곤과 마주쳤다. 오비완은 옛 스승에게 다가가 시간이 있는지 질문했다.

"곧 임무지에 가야하지만, 잠깐이라면 괜찮단다. 무슨일이 있느냐?"  
"...아무래도... 트레이닝 본드가 생긴것 같습니다."

콰이곤의 눈썹이 움찔했지만, 이내 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"뭐... 일반적인 경우는 아니지만, 당연한게 아닐까. 뭐래도 자네들 두 사람은 사제간이고."  
"그렇다고는 해도 그는 파다완이 아닙니다."  
"그런건 그저 겉보기일 뿐이지. 실제 두 사람이 어떻게 서로를 생각하고 있는지가 가장 중요한거야."

어딘지 혼란스러워하는 오비완을 보며 콰이곤이 이야기했다.

"본드는 요식행위에 의해 생성되는게 아니야. 서로를 의식하고, 함께 생활하고, 알아가면서 서서히, 자연스럽게 만들어지는 거지. 그러니 당연하고 자연스러운일로 받아들이게. 내가 보기엔 좋은 소식같은데? 이제 누가뭐래도 당당한 사제간이 되었다는 뜻이 아닌가. 정신으로부터 연결된."

말없는 오비완의 어깨를 두드리며 콰이곤이 이야기했다.

"아나킨에게 속내를 들키는게 불편한게지?"

그랬다. 아침부터 미묘하게 느껴지던 아나킨의 감정들이 자신에게 스며드는 것을 느꼈을 때 생각한 것은 그 역시 자신의 속내를 파악할 수 있다는 염려였다.

"어느 정도는 서로를 그렇게 알아가는것도 나쁘지 않아. 상대방의 생각을 알고 나서야 온전히 등을 맞길 수 있을 테니까."  
"하지만, 마스터 진. 그와 저는..."  
"오비완."

콰이곤은 오비완이 무슨말을 하려는지 알았다. 하지만 중요한 것은 그게 아니었다.

"본딩이 연결되었다면, 아나킨이 자넬 스승으로 생각하기 시작했다는거야. 자네 역시 그를 제자로 여기고 있는거고. 이게 가장 중요한거지."

삐빅- 하는 소리가 들렸다. 콰이곤은 자신의 컴링크를 켰다.

\- 장군님, 출발준비 끝났습니다.  
"알겠네. 곧 가지."

콰이곤은 미안하다는 표정을 지으며 오비완에게 인사를 건넸다.

"시간이 다 되어 가봐야겠어."  
"감사했습니다."

그는 오비완의 팔을 두드려주고는 발걸음을 돌렸다. 그는 옛 스승의 뒷 모습을 오랫동안 바라봤다.

 

* * *

 

 

오비완이 개인적인 일로 오후에 보자고 했기 때문에 아나킨은 홀로 수련실에 들어가 있었다. 그는 수십번 자리에서 도약해 벽에서 벽으로 뛰었고, 포스에 몸을 맡기는 법을 터득하기 위해 노력했다. 한참의 시간이 흐른 후 온 몸이 땀으로 푹 젖은 아나킨은 중앙에 앉아 명상에 들어갔다.

문이 열리는 소리가 들린다. 깊이 시선을 감은 아나킨은 눈을 열지 않고 계속해서 명상 상태를 유지했다.

"이봐! 스카이워커!"

반가운 목소리가 들리자 아나킨은 시선을 번쩍 열었다. 그는 허리춤의 라이트 세이버를 즉시 빼들었고 자신을 향해 달려드는 남자의 초록색 광검을 밀쳐냈다.

"눈치 빠른데?"

커다란 눈으로 아나킨을 보며 웃는 남자는 킷 피스토였다. 방금 임무지에서 돌아왔는지 갑옷 차림이었다.

"방금 도착하셨나봐요?"  
"그랬지."

달려드는 검날에 아나킨은 몸을 물려 피했고, 동시에 자신의 푸른 라이트 세이버를 휘둘려 남자를 떼어냈다.

"넌 젬소에 특화됐어. 역시 그래야해."

다시 한 번 더 양쪽의 검이 부딪혔고, 수차례 서로를 튕겨낸다. 킷은 물러서지 않고 아나킨의 검을 사정없이 몰아세웠다. 수십번 합을 받아낸 두 개의 날이 서로를 강하게 튕겨내고 아나킨은 손을 뻗어 킷을 밀쳐냈지만, 그는 뒤로 도약하고는 바로 몸을 뻗어 파고들었다. 턱 끝까지 치고드는 초록 날에 아나킨이 이를 꽉 즈려문다.

"더 집중해!"

날을 미끄러트려 떨어트린 아나킨은 바로 킷의 오른편을 내리쳤고, 포스의 강한 파동과 함께 밀려든 날을 막지 못한 킷이 뒤로 몸을 물렸다. 다시 있는 힘껏 날을 휘두르자 초록색 검신이 그것을 받아냈다. 플라즈마의 충돌로 강한 불꽃이 두 사람 사이에 튀어오른다. 아나킨은 온 힘을 다해 마스터의 날을 버텨냈다. 한참을 버티던 킷이 몸을 세웠다. 상대의 팔에서 힘이 빠져나가는 것을 느끼자 아나킨도 몸을 바르게 세웠다. 세이버의 전원을 끈다. 피스토는 허리를 굽히며 미소지었다.

"늘었어. 굉장한데?"  
"연습했으니까요. 그나저나 기습이라니 너무 하신거 아닙니까?"  
"적은 자비롭지 않다구."

아나킨은 미소지었다.

"자비롭지 않은 마스터네요."

이내 아나킨은 남자의 무릎 부근의 천이 까맣게 그을린 채 찢어진 걸 발견했다. 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"마스터 피스토? 부상당하신거 아닙니까?"  
"괜찮아, 괜찮아. 박타패치 붙였으니까. 거의 매일 붙이고 다녔더니 튜닉에 냄새 배었어. 이거 정말 괴롭다?"  
"그래 보이네요."

싱글싱글 웃기 시작하는 아나킨은 이내 미안한 듯 머리를 긁적였다.

"부상중이신거 알았으면 전력을 다하지 않았을텐데..."  
"진심으로 덤벼야지. 다음엔 용서 없다고."  
"네네, 어련하시겠어요."  
"어련하지. 오싹하지 않았어?"

수련실 바깥으로 나오며 킷이 싱글싱글 웃었다.

"오싹했습니다. 포스의 경고가 없었으면 속절없이 당할뻔했어요."  
"아깝다. 네 머리를 예쁘게 커트해주려고 했는데."  
"이거 꽤 신경 쓴 스타일이거든요?"  
"그러니까. 난 머리카락이 없어서 너처럼 멋은 못 부리거든."

아나킨은 미소짓고 말았다. 그 흔한 머리칼보다 킷의 풍성하게 늘어트려진 그 촉수가 훨씬 멋스럽다고 말해주면 그가 믿을까?

"어, 마스터 피스토?"  
"오비완."

볼일을 마쳤는지 수련실쪽으로 다가오던 그는 두 사람이 함께 있는것을 의아히 여기는 얼굴이었다. 킷이 이야기했다.

"아, 이전에 마스터 세이시한테 부탁받아서. 가끔 대련하거든."  
"마스터 틴이요?"  
"말도마. 파다완은 절대로 들이지 않는 주제에 스카이워커만큼은 챙겨주고 있다고. 이전에는 마스터 윈두한테 스카이워커의 기체를 개조해야한다면서 어찌나 설득해대던지. 두손두발 다 들더군."

오비완의 시선이 아나킨에 닿는다. 그는 시선을 내리깐채 웃고 있었다.

"아무래도 나중에 마스터 쿤이 돌아오면 부탁해봐야겠어. 그는 젬소를 잘 사용하거든. 아, 자네에겐 실례일까. 스승이 곁에 있는데 우리가 멋대로..."  
"아뇨. 정말 감사하고 있습니다."

오비완은 허리를 숙였다.

"저 역시 이런저런일로 바빴고, 아나킨은 소레수보다는 젬소 쪽을 공부하길 원했기 때문에 방법을 찾던 도중이었거든요. 꼭 부탁드립니다."

피스토는 특유의 미소를 짓고는 손을 들어보였다.

"그럼 난 가봐야겠어. 바로 임무 보고하지 않으면 마스터 요다가 날 거꾸로 매달아버릴지도."  
"살아남으세요, 마스터 피스토."  
"살아서 돌아가마! 기다리라고!"  
"네네."

돌아가는 남자를 배웅하고 서로 바라본다. 아나킨이 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"뭐, 저녁 시간이네요."  
"그렇군."  
"가실래요?"

천천히 식당으로 향하며 아나킨이 입을 열었다. 오비완은 길게 숨을 내쉬었다. 무슨 말을 할지 이미 알고 있었기 때문이었다.

"뭔가 연결된거 맞죠?"  
"...그래."  
"이거 뭡니까. 기분이 미묘해요. 마스터의 감정이 다이렉트로 스며든달까..."  
"그게 맞다. 트레이닝 본드라는 거야. 보통은 마스터와 파다완 사이에 이어지는 포스의 연결고린데... 우리 사이에 만들어질거라고는 예상하지 못했어."  
"제 생각도 읽히는거 맞죠."  
"완벽하게는 아니야. 조금씩은 보이지만."

거의 동시에 아나킨에게 강력한 포스 실드가 둘러쳐지는게 느껴졌다. 어쩐지 서운한 마음에 오비완은 입을 꾹 다물었다.

"꼭 그럴것까지 있냐."  
"프라이버시요."

장서관의 서쪽 복도로 들어서면서 오비완이 대답했다.

"그럼 내 정신 실드가지고도 불만스러워하지 않았으면 하는구나."

아나킨은 대답하지 않는다. 그의 포스는 흘러나오지 않았지만 어딘지 마뜩찮아하는 감정은 드러난 표정만으로도 충분히 간파할 수 있었다. 그러면 포스 실드를 두르는 의미가 없지 않겠니. 오비완은 속으로 중얼댔다.

"마스터 케노비."

정중한 목소리에 발걸음을 멈춘다. 오비완의 눈 앞에는 검은 머리칼을 단정히 내린 미남자가 서 있었다. 길게 한 줄 은빛으로 탈색된 머리가 부드럽게 이마를 덮고 있다.

"페루스."

환한 얼굴이 되어 다가선다.

"정말 오랫만이구나. 임무지에 다녀오는 길이냐?"  
"네, 계속 전선에 있었습니다. 오늘 아침에 돌아왔고, 보고 문제로 장서관에 가는 길입니다."  
"네 이야긴 계속해서 듣고 있었다. 시리가 자랑스러워 할거야."

오비완은 그 남자를 어딘지 애틋한 시선으로 바라보고 있었다. 올려다보는 푸른 눈동자가 불빛에 반짝인다. 아나킨은 이내 기분이 나빠졌다. 자신의 스승이 다른 남자를 그런 식으로 쳐다보는 건 어쩐지 싫은 느낌이었다.

"여긴 아나킨 스카이워커 장군이다. 내 제자로 있지."  
"이야기는 들었습니다."

페루스는 단정히 대답했고, 아나킨을 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 날렵한 턱선과 깊은 갈색 눈동자. 큰 키와 몸에 배어있는 자로 잰듯한 태도는 그를 제다이보다는 왕족의 근위기사처럼 보이게 했다.

"만나서 반갑다."

손을 내민다. 아나킨은 어딘지 껄끄러운 기분으로 그것을 맞잡았다.

"네 이야기는 들어서 알고 있어. 페루스 올린이다. 너보다 2살 많지만 친구처럼 지내도 좋아."

별로 친구삼고 싶은 기분은 없었지만 거절하면 꼼짝없이 존댓말로 응해야 할 기세였기 때문에 아나킨은 애써 입술끝을 끌어올렸다.

"그거 좋네. 마침 오늘 아침에 친구가 떠나서 외롭던 차였는데."

서늘한 손 끝이 빠져나간다. 페루스의 시선은 다정함과는 거리가 멀었고, 상대방을 샅샅이 읽어내 분석하려는 느낌이 강했다. 호승심이 일었지만 지금은 피로했다. 아나킨은 자리를 피하고 싶어졌다. 그의 기분을 눈치챘는지 오비완이 서둘러 자리를 정돈했다.

"그럼, 일이 생겨서 먼저 가마. 나중에 또 만나자꾸나."  
"네, 마스터 케노비. 그럼."

남자는 허리를 굽혀 인사했고, 차분한 얼굴로 돌아섰다.

"뭐하는 녀석이죠?"

작게 중얼거리자 오비완이 대답했다.

"옛 친구의 제자야. 그녀가 죽고나서 (오비완의 목소리가 힘없이 가라앉았다) 내가 잠시 봐 주었었지."  
"봐주다?"  
"잠시 내 파다완으로 있었단다. 그저 임시였고, 금방 나이트 서임을 받아 떠났지."

연결된 가닥에서 아련한 감각이 스며들었다. 아나킨은 고개를 옆으로 돌렸다. 늘 침착하던 오비완이 타인으로 인해 어떤 감정을 느낀다는건 좋은 기분이 아니었다. 그것이 '개인적인 애틋함'이라면 더더욱. 그래서는 안됐다. 오비완은, 온전히 자신의 스승이어야했으니까.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 킷 피스토에 페루스 올린까지 나왔네요.  
> 페루스는 개인적으로 꼭 넣고 싶은 캐릭터였는데... 이 남자도 짠내나서요 ^__ㅠ; 나중에 외전을 쓸 수 있게 된다면 한 편짜리로 넣어보고 싶어요. 행복해져라 페루스 ;ㅅ;!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 6

 

시간은 잘 흘러갔다. 사원에 머물게 된지 3개월이 흘렀고, 아나킨은 상당한 수준으로 검술 실력을 끌어올렸다. 라이트 세이버 수련은 오비완과의 대련으로 이뤄졌다. 그는 아나킨이 자신의 실력을 과신하고 있으며, 좀 더 인내심과 동정심을 가지고 광검을 사용해야 한다고 누누히 강조하곤 했다. 그는 스승의 소레수를 직접 겪으며 그것을 몸으로 체득할 좋은 기회를 갖게 되었다. 가끔 아나킨은 농담삼아 이야기하곤 했다. 젬소를 마스터 하려고 하는데 정신차려보면 소레수를 신경쓰고 있어요.

비행기술도 비약적으로 늘었다. 세이시 틴은 시간만 맞으면 함께 기체를 몰고 우주 공간으로 나가주곤했다. 그는 여러가지 상황에서 효율적으로 기체를 운용하는 법을 직접 보여주었다. 그는 점점 실력있는 파일럿으로 거듭나고 있었다.

아나킨과 오비완은 장서관에서 자료를 찾아 나오는 중이었다. 입구에서 킷 피스토를 맞닥트렸는데 그는 긴히 할 이야기가 있다며 오비완을 데리고 구석으로 들어가 버렸다. 근처에 서 있기도 애매했던지라 아나킨은 느리게 대회랑을 향해 걸어나왔다.

입구 인근의 기둥 사이에 서서 은빛으로 반짝이는 도시를 바라본다. 언제봐도 질리지 않는 모습이었다. 이 거대한 수도 행성은 트리플 제로라는 별명에 걸맞는 화려함을 갖추고 있었다. 아나킨은 그것을 사랑했다.

"저... 안녕하세요?"

아랫편에서 들려오는 목소리에 아나킨은 오른쪽으로 시선을 내렸다. 작은 톨로시안 소녀가 그를 물끄러미 바라보고 있었다. 허리춤에 닿을까말까하는 작은 키. 아나킨은 아이가 입은 흰 튜닉을 보고는 그녀가 영링이라는 것을 깨달았다. 자신과는 관계없는 쪽이다. 때문에 그는 시큰둥하게 대답했다.

"그래, 안녕?"  
"저기, 처음 뵈어서요. 성함이 어떻게 되세요? 나이트..."

한 두 번 받는 오해가 아니었기 때문에 아나킨은 막힘없이 대답했다.

"난 제다이 나이트가 아니야. 마스터 케노비의 제자로 있을 뿐이고."

소녀의 얼굴은 한 눈에 알아볼 수 있을 정도로 우울해졌다. 이 영링이 자신에게 뭘 바랬는지는 알 수 없지만 그가 제다이가 아니란 사실은 그녀를 꽤나 실망시킨듯했다.  
  
"...그렇군요. 번거롭게 해서 죄송해요."  
  
깊이 고개를 숙인 그녀는 무슨 이유에선가 기운을 차린듯 다시 시선을 들었다.  
  
"어, 근데 왜 제다이 튜닉을 입고 계신가요? 혹시 그 분이세요?!"  
  
그 분? 아나킨은 영링의 말을 전혀 이해하지 못했기 때문에 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 그녀가 푸른 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 채 말했다.  
  
"예언의 그 사람이요! 선택받은 사람! 아, 맞다! 그 분이 마스터 오비완와 함께 다닌다고 들었는데..."  
  
혼자 의문스러워하고 혼자 납득해버리는 어린아이의 빠른 도약에 아나킨은 난감해졌다. 그녀가 쉴새없이 떠들어댔다.  
  
"와우! 맞구나! 진짜 대단하다! 전 베루라고 해요! 안녕하세요!"

아나킨은 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 두 번째의 인사를 다시 했다.

"그...래, 안녕?"  
"제다이가 되실거죠?! 저 2년만 있으면 13살이 되어서요. 근데 어떤 마스터들도 제겐 관심을 가져주지 않아요. 제 포스는 약한 편이래요. 정 어려우면 제다이 근무 지원단에 가는것도 어쩔 수 없다고 생각해요. 하지만 전 죽어도 농업 지원단은 싫거든요. 전 벌레가 무서워요! (그녀는 울것같은 얼굴이 되었다) 의료 지원단은 애시당초 상주 인구가 적으니 자리가 안날테고, 탐사 지원단은 솔직히 겁나구요. 교육 지원단에서는 왠지 저를 데려갈 것 같지 않아요. 곧 11번째 생일이 돌아오는데 제게 2년밖에 남지 않았다는게 우울해요. 근데 성함이 어떻게 되시나요?"  
  
쏟아진 말중에 50%밖에 이해하지 못했다. 그녀의 이름은 베루고, 곧 11번째 생일이 돌아오며, 13번째 생일이 될때까지 선택받지 못하면 이 곳을 떠나야 한다는 것을. 왜? 왜 떠나야하지? 13살과 그녀의 원치않는 여행이 무슨 관계가 있는거지? 혼란스런 가운데서도 아나킨은 일단 그녀의 질문에 대답했다.  
  
"아나킨 스카이워커야."  
"뭐라고 부르면 되죠? 스카이워커 선생님?"  
"스카이워커 장군이란다, 베루. 오랫만이구나."  
  
왼편에서 들려오는 부드럽고 따스한 목소리. 어느새 돌아온 오비완은 갈색 로브안쪽으로 팔짱을 낀 채 자애롭게 미소짓고 있었다.  
  
"마스터 오비완!"  
  
그녀는 팔을 크게 뻗더니 덥석 오비완의 허리를 껴안았다. 오오, 그래그래. 하면서 남자는 다정히 그녀의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주었다. 아나킨이 엄지 손가락을 들어 오비완을 가르켰다.  
  
"여기 관심 가져주는 마스터가 계시는데?"  
"오... 아뇨. 마스터 오비완은 파다완을 받지 않으신다고 하셨어요."  
"왜죠?"  
  
아나킨이 질문했다. 그저 순수한 호기심에.  
  
"난 계속 전장에 있었고... 그럴 여력이 없었지. 전쟁이 끝나고 나면 괜찮을거다, 베루. 너무 불안해하지 말거라."  
"하지만 이제 얼마 안 남았는걸요!"  
  
오비완의 시선이 잠깐 어두워진다. 아나킨은 즉시 그것을 알아차렸다. 남자의 마음에, 눈동자에, 손짓에 깊은 동정심이 배어있음을. 마치 자신 역시 그런 일을 겪었던 것처럼.  
  
"불안함은 널 더 어두운 쪽으로 당길 뿐이야, 베루. 매 순간 최선을 다해라."  
  
우울해진 시선을 바라보며 다정히 이야기한다. 오비완의 손이 그녀의 어깨를 꾹 잡아준다. 그녀는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"그럴게요. 힘낼게요!"  
  
인사를 건네며 돌아서는 두 사람의 뒤로 베루가 소리쳤다.  
  
"스카이워커 장군님!"  
  
남자의 푸른 시선이 뒤돌아선다.  
  
"다음에 또 만나면 좋겠어요!"  
  
환하게 웃으며 크게 손을 뒤흔들더니 친구의 부름에 달려간다. 아나킨은 미소지었다.  
  
"귀엽네요."  
"그렇지. 착하기도 하고."  
  
천천히 회랑을 걸으며 아나킨이 질문했다.  
  
"13살 생일이 될 때까지 마스터의 선택을 못 받으면 떠나야 한다니, 무슨 소립니까?"  
"영링으로서 지낼 수 있는건 13살의 생일 까지다. 그 시기가 지나도록 자신의 마스터를 찾지 못하면 제다이가 될 수 없어."  
"제다이가 될 수 없다? 그럼요?"  
"농장으로 가거나, 다른 일을 해야하지."

아나킨의 얼굴이 일그러졌다.

"그거... 뭔가 잘못된거 아닙니까?"  
"일정 나이를 넘어섰을때까지 제다이에 합당한 요건을 갖추지 못했다면, 그 힘이 잘못 사용될수도,"  
"잔인하네요."

오비완의 말을 잘라내며 아나킨이 내뱉었다. 그의 얼굴은 굳어있었다.

"당신이 그런 제도를 옹호할줄이야. 어린 아이들에게 지나치게 잔혹한것 아닙니까?"  
"무슨 의미로 하는 말인지 알아, 아나킨. 하지만,"  
"그 애들이 원해서 포스 감응자가 된 건 아니잖아요?"

오비완은 결국 입을 다물었다. 본딩의 끝으로 스승의 아픔이 스며들었다. 아나킨은 이를 꽉 물었다. 그것이 무엇을 말하는지 알 것 같았다. 오비완은 필사적으로 자신의 정신에 실드를 두르고 있었지만, 아나킨에게는 느껴졌다. 그 괴리감이 진저리났다. 그렇게 당신에게는 제다이 오더가 중요했던가.

아나킨의 갈듯한 목소리가 낮게 흘러나왔다.

"당신 역시 원해서 농장에 갈 뻔 했던게 아닐테구요."

그는 걸음을 멈춘 오비완을 두고 사원 바깥으로 나가버렸다.

 

* * *

 

 

밤늦도록 돌아오지 않는 제자가 염려되어 컴링크를 넣었지만 응답은 오지 않았다. 트레이닝 본드가 있어 다행이라는 드문 생각을 하며 오비완은 로브를 챙겨 사원 바깥으로 나왔다. 랜딩 포트에서 스피더를 몰아 공중으로 떠올랐다. 생각을 집중한다. 아나킨 쪽에서 워낙 단단히 실드를 걸어두었지만 미미하게 흘러들어오는 기척이 느껴졌다. 그는 스트롤을 강하게 당겼다.

평소답지 않은 속도로 시내를 향해 달리며 오비완은 포스의 인도를 느꼈다. 그는 힘껏 달려야했다. 무언가가 있었다. 다시 컴링크를 넣는다.

"...빌어먹을."

제발 응답 좀 해, 아나킨! 불안하게 주변을 훑는다. 그의 스피더는 점점 슬럼화된 곳을 향해 달리고 있었다. 현란한 광고패널들로 도배된 건물사이를 지나 오른편으로 기체를 튼다. 기계 뒷편으로 갈색의 로브가 크게 나부꼈다. 강하게 몰아치는 찬바람이 그의 정돈된 머리칼을 엉망으로 흐트러트렸다. 계속해서 높은 속도를 유지한다. 그는 옳은 장소로 가고 있다는 확신이 있었다. 점점 강하게 느껴지는 본딩에 주변을 정신없이 살폈다. 동시에 옆으로 쏜살같이 지나가는 회색 스피더를 발견했다. 기계위에 있는 두 인영을 발견한 순간 그는 거의 반사적으로 스트롤을 잡아 당겼다.

"아나킨!!"

무서운 속도로 상대 스피더를 따라잡으며 오비완이 소리쳤다. 한참 주먹질이 오가던 중 스승의 목소리를 들었는지 그가 고개를 들었고, 그 틈을 파고든 남자가 아나킨을 떠밀었다. 공중으로 떨어지기 시작한 제자를 본 순간, 오비완은 온 힘을 다해 핸들을 당겼다. 급강하하기 시작한 기체를 최고 속도로 몬다. 머릿속은 완전히 비어 온전히 자신의 제자만이 남았다. 본능적으로 기계를 몰아세우며 오비완은 떨어지는 아나킨을 바라봤다. 포스에 모든 것을 맡긴다는 것은 힘든 일이지만, 이렇게 극한의 상황이 되면 말이 달라진다. 그는 처음으로 스피더의 스트롤을 최대한으로 틀어쥐었다. 더 이상 속도가 나지 않을때까지 그것을 잡아 가속을 붙인다. 떨어지는 제자의 곁을 지나 더 아랫쪽으로 기체를 옮기며 오비완은 필사적으로 남자의 위치를 확인했다. 아나킨은 손을 뻗어 시트를 움켜잡았고, 옆 좌석에 몸을 실었다.

제자가 무사한 것을 본 순간 온 몸의 힘이 빠져, 오비완은 좌석에 쓰러지듯 몸을 기댔다. 속에서 무언가가 끓어오른다. 현란한 도시의 한가운데 띄워진 스피더 안에서 그는 온 힘을 다해 호통쳤다.

"대체 뭘 하는게냐!!"  
"기다려요."

아나킨은 즉시 자신쪽으로 컨트롤을 돌렸고, 앞서나간 회색 스피더를 맹추격하기 시작했다.

"아나킨!!"  
"기다리라고 했어요."

쫒는 상대가 대로변에 접근하는 것을 본 그는 건물 뒷편의 다른 길로 접어들었고, 기계가 낼 수 있는 최고 속도로 달렸다. 오비완은 머리칼이 빠질 정도로 불어오는 바람에 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 대체 이게 무슨 상황인가 싶다. 아나킨의 얼굴을 살핀다. 운전에 집중한 남자는 미간을 구기고 있었다. 몸을 살핀다. 다행히 다친곳은 보이지 않았다. 그것만으로도 안도하는 자신이 있다. 오비완은 기체가 급강하하기 시작하는 것에 진저리치며 시트를 붙들었다.

"저 자식이 제 크레딧을 들고 튀어서요."  
"크레딧?"  
"네, 그래서..."

아나킨은 거칠게 핸들을 잡아 돌렸다. 90도로 꺾인 기체가 심하게 흔들린다. 오비완은 눈을 질끈 감았다.

"그래, 잘됐군."

혼자 중얼거리더니 섬득하게 미소지은 아나킨이 스트롤을 당겼다. 급격한 가속에 몸이 시트로 밀려들어간다. 오비완은 눈 아픈 조명들이 정신없이 자신의 뒷편으로 사라지는 것을 보며 제발 이 한밤중의 난동이 조용히 끝나기만을 빌었다. 차가운 바람을 뚫고 달리던 아나킨은 높은 차로를 유지하던 도중, 갑자기 엔진을 꺼트렸다.

오비완의 눈이 크게 뜨였다. 스피더가 중심을 잃고 천천히 떨어지기 시작한다. 아나킨을 바라보자 그는 아랫편을 보며 태연한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 순간이었다.

"핸들 잡아요."  
"뭐?!"

동시에 아랫편으로 접근하는 회색 스피더를 본 순간 아나킨은 기체 바깥으로 몸을 날렸다. 오비완은 스트롤을 잡아 쥐었다. 엔진 기동음이 울리며 패널에 불이 들어온다. 그는 아나킨의 난입으로 흔들거리는 회색 스피더를 다시 쫒았다. 검은 옷자락을 나부끼며 아나킨은 금새 남자를 제압했다. 오비완은 즉시 컴링크를 넣었다.

"아나킨!"  
"괜찮아요. 다 끝났어요."

회색 스피더는 천천히 인근 건물의 랜딩 포트에 세워졌다. 오비완이 그 뒤에 기체를 세웠다. 아나킨은 작은 배낭을 들고 남자의 스피더에서 뛰어내렸다. 상의를 털고는 가벼운 걸음으로 오비완에게 온다. 아무렇지도 않게 옆 자리에 앉은 아나킨은 운전을 자신쪽으로 돌리고 기체를 띄워올렸다.

"...무슨 일이냐."  
"죄송해요."

간단히 인정해버린다. 오비완은 머리에 열이 오르는 것을 느꼈다. 아나킨은 그를 보지도 않은채 높은 차선으로 이동해 들어갔다.

"사과를 요구한게 아니야."  
"죄송하다고 했잖아요. 뭐가 더 필요하죠?"  
"아나킨 스카이워커!"

오비완이 소리치자 아나킨은 인상을 찌푸렸다. 그는 대로변 뒷쪽의 건물옆에 스피더를 세웠다. 어두운 랜딩 포트엔 인기척이 느껴지지 않았다. 찬바람이 머리칼을 날린다. 아나킨은 깊이 한숨 쉬었고 시트에 깊이 등을 기댔다. 한참 침묵을 지키던 그가 입을 열었다.

"레이스가 있었어요."  
"...뭐?"  
"레이스에 참여해서 상금을 받았는데 도중에 소매치기 당했거든요."  
"코러산트에 무슨 레이스가 있다는..."

순간 다른곳에 생각이 미쳤다.

"너 설마 불법 레이스를 했다는 건 아니겠지."  
"나쁠거 없잖아요?"  
"너..."

오비완의 얼굴이 분노에 물들어갔다.

"너, 네가 누구인지에 대한 자각은 있는게냐?! 불법 레이스라고?! 제다이 사원 소속의 공화국 장군이 불법 레이스에 참여했다고 이야기하는거냐?!"  
"그러니까 그게 무슨 문제가,"  
"입 다물어라!"

그는 숨을 몰아쉬었다.

"그런데 다니니까 이런 문제가 생긴게 아니냐! 방금 네게 무슨 일이 벌어졌는지 기억하고는 있는게냐? 넌 죽을뻔했어! 후방 지원없이 홀로 스피더 위에서 싸우고 있었다고! 내가 널 찾지 못했으면..."

오비완의 표정이 결국 무너졌다. 그는 숨을 몰아쉬었고, 짓씹듯 이야기했다.

"내려라."

아나킨의 얼굴이 느슨해졌다. 그는 시선을 내리깔며 서늘하게 웃었다. 오비완의 일그러진 눈이 제자에게 닿는 순간, 그는 갑작스레 덮쳐와 어깨를 강하게 짓누르는 힘에 허우적거려야했다. 아나킨은 스승을 시트에 내리누르며 입술을 끌어올렸다.

"당신이 날 찾지 못했다면 난 죽었겠죠. 그랬으면요? 내가 죽었으면 당신 기분은 어땠을것 같은데요?"

어둠에 가려진 얼굴이 질문한다. 오비완은 아무렇지도 않게 자신의 죽음을 이야기하는 제자에게 질려버린듯 몸을 떨었다.

"이야기해봐요, 오비완. 바보같은 제자가 불법 레이스를 하다 소매치기를 만나 스피더에서 낙사했다면 어땠을것 같아요?"  
"...네가 어린건 익히 알고 있었지만 이 정도로 유치할줄은 몰랐구나."

푸른 눈동자에 스며드는 분노가 보인다. 아나킨은 오비완을 짓누른채 잠시 아무말도 하지 않았다. 스승이 그를 밀쳐내려 했을 때, 아나킨의 손이 다시 억세게 눌러왔다. 동시에 남자를 향한 절규가 터져나왔다.

"왜 말하지 못해!! 이 빌어먹을 본딩으로 다 느껴지는데! 내가 죽는게 두려웠다고, 그래서 그렇게 필사적으로 달려온 거라고 왜 말하지 못하는건데요!!"

오비완의 얼굴에 당황한 기색이 스며들었을 때 아나킨이 그의 얼굴을 그러쥐었다. 거칠게 입술을 맞부딪혀왔다. 상대방을 느끼기 위함이 아닌, 자신을 강요하기 위한 키스였다. 오비완은 제자의 난폭함에 휘말렸다. 숨을 허덕인다. 방향을 잃은 손이 허공을 휘저었다. 아나킨은 마치 내부를 범하듯 혀를 밀어넣었다. 스승의 튜닉을 뜨겁게 쓸어올렸다. 커다란 손은 주저없이 뒤로 밀어넣어 등을 감싸안았다. 잠시 입술이 떨어졌다. 이내 다시 맞붙고, 다시 떨어졌다. 아나킨의 목소리가 들려왔다.

"말해줘..."

떨려오는 목소리가 애원했다.

"말해줘요, 마스터."

스승의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻는다. 그는 괴로운 듯 오비완의 몸을 강하게 그러안았다.

"제발, 말해줘요..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 무려 제목은 전쟁의 물결인데 전쟁 왜 한 번도 안나오나요... 실은 이 후반부터 나오지만, 내용절반이 평범한 생활 이야기라 제목을 바꿔야 하지 않나하고 고민하고 있습니다. 그나저나 p2는 이야기가 꽤 길어지네요. ^__ㅠ 지루하다...  
> 2\. Kudos 주시는 천사분들! 깃..깃털 정리해드릴까요?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 7

차분한 물소리가 듣기 좋아 아나킨은 분수 곁에 앉아있었다. 이 곳은 파드메의 아파트였다. 몇 번 이야기를 나누던 중 친밀해진 두 사람은 가끔 이런식으로 만나곤 했다. 아나킨보다 4살 연상인 그녀는 친누나처럼 아나킨을 챙겨주었다.

"애니? 무슨 일 있어?"

어딘지 무거운 시선을 깨달았는지 그녀가 질문했다.

사원 생활로부터 6개월째. 아나킨은 상당한 실력을 쌓고 있었다. 오비완과의 라이트 세이버 대련은 꽤 긴 시간을 끌어야만 겨우 끝이나곤 했다. 스승은 그를 자랑스러워했다. 평의회 멤버들도 실력을 인정해주고 있다. 조만간 임무지에 함께 가게 될 거라는 이야기도 들었다. 하지만 마냥 기쁘지만은 않다.

"그냥 좀 피로해서요."

파드메는 긴 속눈썹을 들어올려 아나킨을 바라봤다. 길게 늘어트린 머리칼이 아름답다. 그는 쓸쓸하게 웃었다.

"요즘 무리하는거야?"  
"아뇨..."

시선을 떨어트린 아나킨은 고개를 느리게 저었다. 속이 빈듯한 미소를 짓는 남자에 파드메는 걱정스러운 듯 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

"뭐든 이야기해도 좋아. 마음이 내킨다면 말이야. 내가 도와줄 수 있는데는 한계가 있겠지만... 단순히 속마음을 털어놓는것만으로도 마음이 편해지기도 해."

그녀의 작은 손이 아나킨의 손을 꾹 잡아준다. 아나킨은 파드메를 내려다본다. 미소지어준다.

오비완이 그녀처럼 자신에게 다정했더라면 좋았을텐데. 그는 변하지 않았다. 밤이면 늘 같은 침대를 쓰고 있지만, 자신에게 익숙해지지 않았다. 언제나 싫고, 괴로운 일인듯 아나킨을 힘들게 받아들였다. 그 결벽함 또한 오비완일테다. 자신을 쉬 받아들이지 못하고 인정하지 못하는 것 또한 오비완일테다. 때문에 아나킨은 그런 스승을 이해해야한다고 계속해서 생각하고 있었다. 이만큼 자신을 용인해주는 것만으로도 감사한 일이라고. 하지만 가끔은 이렇게 기운이 빠지는 날도 있었다. 아무리 손을 뻗어도 잡아주지 않는 남자가 원망스러운 날이.

"제다이가 되는건 어려운 일이야. 그러고보니 오비완의 파다완 시절이 생각난다."

아나킨이 흥미를 보이는 듯 해, 파드메는 눈을 접으며 웃어보였다.

"내가 나부에서 여왕으로 재직하던 시기였어. 무역연합이 행성을 봉쇄했고, 우린 비행선으로 그곳을 빠져나왔지. 코러산트에 도착했지만 큰 도움을 얻지 못해 다시 나부로 돌아갔었는데, 그 때 마스터 오비완과 마스터 진에게 큰 도움을 받았어."  
"어땠나요?"

파드메는 벤치에 앉아 꿈꾸는 듯한 표정으로 과거를 회상했다.

"지금처럼 고지식한 편이었지만, 좀 더... 뭐랄까. 순수했달까. 하지만 그건 그대로야. 오비완 꽤나 원칙주의자지?"

아나킨이 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 보며 그녀가 말을 이었다.

"나부에서도 그랬어. 마스터 진은 아무렇지도 않게 불량한 계획을 실행했고, 마스터 오비완은 그걸 막으려고 애쓰곤 했지. 뭐, 뜻대로 되진 않았지만 말야."

파드메는 아나킨을 가만히 바라봤다.

"만약, 네 스승때문에 고민하는거라면 너무 염려하지마. 오비완은 원칙주의자일지언정 매정한 사람은 아니야. 정말 다정하고 따뜻한 남자지. 그 사람이 제다이가 아니었다면 분명 1등 신랑감이었을거야."

아나킨의 표정이 한결 나아진것을 보며 파드메가 자리에서 일어났다. 자리에 앉아 자신을 올려다보는 남자를 따스하게 바라본다. 그녀는 팔을 뻗어 아나킨의 머리를 가만히 안아주었다.

"괜찮아. 무슨일이 있었는지는 모르겠지만. 다 괜찮아질거야."

시선을 닫는다. 아나킨은 마치 어머니처럼 자신을 위로해주는 여성에게 가만히 상체를 기대었다. 은은한 꽃향기가 스며들었다. 그것은 아나킨은 편안하게 만들어주었다.

 

* * *

 

 

임무는 생각외로 빨리 떨어졌다. 미드림에 있는 콰이곤의 백업으로 지원 요청을 받은 두 사람은 오비완의 함선에 올랐다. 하루가 꼬박 걸리는 여정이었기 때문에 교육을 위해 함선 내부를 천천히 돌았다. 오비완은 각각의 구역을 자세히 설명해주었고, 유사시 어떻게 대처해야하는지 등을 이야기했다.

"격납고는 두 군데야. 전함 상단의 메인 격납고와 하단의 보조 격납고. 함선이 지면에 착륙했을 때 램프를 통해 드나드는 곳이 보조 격납고지. 상부는 이전에 가본적이 있었을거야."  
"기체들을 둔 곳이죠?"  
"그래. V-Wing, Eta-2 액티스 스타파이터가 각각 192대. 건쉽 40대, 워커 24대, 셔틀 1대 등등이 적재되어있어. 상부 격납고를 통하는 입구는 전투가 시작되면서 열리는데, 그 곳으로 적기가 침투하는 일도 종종있으니 주의해야해."

복도를 걸으며 오비완이 설명을 이었다.

"본 함의 주포는 DBY-827 터보레이저고, 미들급 터보레이저도 탑재하고 있어. 근접전을 위해 측면에 52개의 레이저 캐논이 배치되어 있고. 문제는 이것들이 전함을 방어하는데 큰 역할을 못한다는거야."

함교로 통하는 길로 접어들며 이야기한다.

"레이저 캐논은 고정형이라 전투기 공격이 시작되면 크게 소용이 없지. 주포 역시 반응속도가 느려 적합하지 않고. 미들급 터보 레이저는 2문 뿐이라 효용이 별로 없어. 남은건 함재기 뿐이지. 이 함선에 그토록 많은 기체가 탑재된 이유가 그거야. 때문에 우린 늘 우수한 파일럿이 필요했어."

브릿지에 들어선다. 오비완은 아나킨을 인도해 메인 패널 앞에 섰다.

"이 곳에서 상황을 살핀다. 우리측 기체는 물론 적군 기체의 상황도 확인 가능해. 클로킹하지 않았다면 말이지."

아나킨은 시선을 들어 전면을 바라봤다. 검은, 우주공간 한 가운데 떠 있는 장엄한 기체의 한가운데는 붉은 선이 길게 그어져 있었다. 저 곳이 아까 설명된 '메인 격납고'일테다. 과거 타투인에 내려앉았던 것도 이 기체였다. 확인 결과 실제로 함선의 길이는 1km를 가볍게 넘기고 있었다. 공화국은 이런 기체를 상당수 갖고 있었다. 각각의 나이트들에게 지급될 정도로.

"이 함선의 브릿지는 두개야. 좌측 타워에서는 스타파이터를 통제하고, 우현의 함교에서는 지휘와 조종을 맡지. 우리는 지금 우현에 와 있고."  
"엄청난 크기네요."  
"이런 크기에 실드 제너레이터까지 포함되어있는데도 하이퍼 드라이브 클래스는 상당히 높아. 빠른 이동이 가능해."

오비완은 브리핑에 사용되는 거대 홀로를 열었고, 기함의 내부 도면을 띄웠다.

"자, 이 부분이 엔진과 실드 제너레이터가 탑재된 곳이야. 접근은 이 곳 메인 통로를 통해 가능하고,"

손 끝을 오른편으로 움직인다.

"이 아랫쪽에 우회하는 길이 있어."

스승의 교육은 그 이후로도 한참 계속되었다.

우주속을 이동하는 와중 맞는 밤은 추웠다. 아나킨은 당연하다는 듯 오비완의 선실로 들어갔다. 오래전부터 그가 사용해온 선실은 콰이곤의 함선에서 임시로 사용하던 곳과는 조금 느낌이 달랐다. 좀 더 오비완스러운 장소였다. 몇 권의 책과 깔끔하게 펼쳐진 지도. 가지런히 정리된 책상은 사원의 숙소를 연상시켰다.

평소처럼 불편한 기색을 숨기지 못하는 스승을 그러안아 아나킨은 침대속으로 들어갔다. 선득하니 차가운 시트가 느껴진다. 오비완은 언제 무슨일이 벌어질지 몰라 근육을 긴장시킨채 굳어있었다. 그런 스승이 어딘지 안타깝다. 아나킨은 낮게 숨을 내쉬었고 조용히 속삭였다.

"내일은 전투가 있을지도 모르니, 푹 쉬세요 마스터."

작은 등불에 비춰진 푸른 눈동자가 의외라는 듯 그를 돌아봤다. 아나킨은 허탈하게 웃어버렸다.

"아무리 그래도, 저도 양심이라는 건 있거든요."  
"그간의 네 행적을 생각해보고 말하는건 어떻겠냐."

아나킨은 스승의 등 뒤에서 그를 꾹 안았다. 따뜻한 체온이 넘어온다. 부드러운 체취와, 코끝에 스치는 머리카락. 연한 바디소프의 향기. 사원에서 일괄 지급하는 저렴한 목용용품인 주제에 오비완이 사용하면 그 무엇보다도 향기로워지는 이유를 아나킨은 알 수 없었다. 눈을 감으며 남자의 목덜미에 코를 묻었다.

"자요. 잘자요, 마스터."

혹한의 환경에 노출되었을 때, 가장 좋은 발열체는 동료 인간이라고 했던가. 아나킨은 오비완의 체온에 따뜻해지는 가슴을 느꼈다. 신기했다. 이런 느낌은 처음이었다. 늘 남자를 앞에두면 목마르고 갈증에 타버릴 것 같아 어떻게든 손에 쥐어보려 애쓰는 일의 연속일 뿐이었다. 하지만 그저 품에 안아 함께 고요한 시간을 보내는 것 뿐인데도 이렇게 마음이 충족된다. 평소엔 느낄 수 없었던, 폐부 가득 채워지는 따뜻한 공기. 그제서야 차이점을 발견한다. 오늘은 조금 다르다. 평소엔 몸이 연결되어 있었지만, 지금은 마음이 닿아 있었다. 피로에 지친 스승과, 그를 쉬게 해주려는 제자의 배려로. 그것을 의아하게 생각하는 남자와, 어딘가 쓸쓸한 마음으로 끌어안는 손길로. 

아나킨은 문득 자신이 행복하다는데 생각이 미쳤다. 저도 모르게 얼굴이 풀어진다. 그저 누군가를 품에 안고 잠드는 것 뿐인데도 이렇게까지 충족될 수 있는 상대가 있다는 것은 기적같은 일일테다. 이 넓은 우주에서 당신과 이 순간을 함께 누릴 수 있다는 것이.

어느새 시간이 꽤 지났는지 그의 품 안의 남자는 조용하고 규칙적인 숨을 내쉬고 있었다. 아나킨은 조심스레 몸을 떼어 스승을 내려다봤다. 노란 불빛에 금빛 속눈썹이 희게 빛난다. 기운빠진 미소를 짓는다. 지금은, 감히 그것에 손조차 뻗을 수 없을 것 같았다.

아나킨은 작은 목소리를 냈다.

"...마스터."

들리지 않을 정도로, 작은 목소리를.

"...당신은... 누굴 생각해요?"

공화국을? 아니면 제다이 오더를...? 아니면...

잠들어있는 스승을 아나킨은 오랜 시간 바라봤다. 편안하고 고요한 오비완의 모습을 머릿속에 새기기라도 할 것처럼.

 

* * *

 

콰이곤의 홀로가 떠오른다. 아나킨은 손을 등 뒤에 둔 채 부드럽게 미소지었다. 푸른 빛에 감싸인 남자는 두 손을 들어보이며 이야기했다.

"전장에서 만나니 반갑구나, 아나킨."  
"저도요, 마스터 콰이곤."

오비완이 입을 열었다.

"어디까지 진행되었습니까?"  
"신상만 겨우 파악했다."

새로운 홀로가 떠오른다. 험악한 인상의 남자였다. 콰이곤이 말을 이었다.

"이름은 혼도 오나카. 해적이지. 이자가 어떻게 제국의 기밀 문서를 얻게 되었는지는 몰라도, 공화국과 거래하려고 했던건 맞아. 문제는 이 녀석과 제다이 헌터가 함께 있다는 거다."  
"거래 할 생각이 없었던 거 아닙니까?"  
"그 확인이 이뤄지지 않았어. 접선 장소에서 총격전이 벌어졌고, 그 남자의 무리도 꽤 피해를 입었다고 하니 아닐 가능성도 있지. 그 문서가 실제 있는지도 모르겠고."  
"저희가 확인하면 되는거군요."  
"그래. 그 전까진 이 쪽도 움직이기 애매하게 되었어. 그 문서안에 제국의 신형 전함 정보가 있다는데... 봐야 알겠지."  
"그럼 다시 연락드리겠습니다."  
"나도 내려가마."

오비완의 눈썹이 꿈틀한다. 원래의 예정은 콰이곤의 백업이었기 때문이 이 조사도 두 사람의 몫이었다.

"함선에 계셔야 하는게 아닙니까?"  
"렉스한테 봐달라고 했다."  
"마스터 진..."  
"그럼 가서 봅시다."

싱긋 웃는 얼굴을 마지막으로 홀로의 빛이 흐트러졌다. 이내 사라진다. 오비완은 이마를 짚었다. 처음 제자를 동행한 미션이었다. 콰이곤의 가르침은 유용하지만 가려서 봐야할 것 또한 분명히 있었다. 깊이 숨을 내쉰다. 부디 아나킨을 생각해서라도 평소의 행동을 자제해주시길 바랄 수 밖에.

 

  
각각의 스타파이터를 착륙시켜 만난 곳은 주점의 앞이었다. 세 사람 모두 허리까지 오는 망토를 걸쳐 신분을 감추었다. 콰이곤은 느긋한 걸음으로 술집안으로 들어갔다. 탁한 공기와 겨우 발 밑이 보일 정도의 조도, 시끌벅적한 분위기가 집중을 흐트러트린다. 아나킨은 두 마스터의 움직임을 살피려 애썼다. 어차피 자신이 이 임무에서 할 수 있는 일은 그다지 없을 것이었다.

콰이곤은 바 앞으로 다가갔고, 긴 몸을 기둥에 몸을 칭칭감은 바텐더에게 질문했다.

"혼도는 어딨나?"

뱀처럼 생긴 그가 느리게 대답했다.

"글쎄... 모르는 사람인데?"

손을 내밀어 마인드 트릭을 쓰려하는데 오비완이 망토 아래로 손을 붙들었다. 작은 목소리로 속삭였다.

"특수 제작된 드로이드입니다. 트릭은 먹히지 않을거예요."

미간을 찌푸린 콰이곤은 높은 의자에 앉았다. 괜히 신분이 발각되면 곤란할수도 있었다. 이미 한 번 제다이 헌터가 나타났었고, 그들이 다시 돌아와있다면 상황이 복잡해질테다. 하지만 그냥 떠날수도 없었다. 포스는 저 바텐더가 혼도의 소재를 알고 있다고 말하고 있었다. 콰이곤은 술을 시켰다.

"얼마가 필요하지?"

직구를 던지자 노란 눈을 번뜩이며 바텐더가 웃음소리를 흘렸다. 그는 쉭쉭 소리를 내며 몸을 움직였고, 콰이곤의 앞에서 긴 혀를 낼름거렸다.

"1000."

그는 고민없이 허리의 주머니를 끌렀다. 크레딧 덩어리를 꺼내려는데 바텐더가 이야기했다.

"필요없어. 공화국의 크레딧은. 그 쓰레기는 여기서는 통용되지 않아."  
"그럴리가. 여긴 명백히 공화국령이야."  
"그럼 뭐하나. 제국의 첩자가 널려있는데."

바텐더는 기둥에 몸을 꼬면서 이야기한다.

"그것밖에 없다면 나가. 날 귀찮게 굴지 말라고."

거의 동시에 어둠속에 몸을 숨기고 있던 세 명의 남자가 나타났다. 그들은 위협하듯 콰이곤을 노려봤다. 저 정도 장정이야 가볍게 해결할수 있었지만 그는 조용히 자리에서 일어났다. 다른 방법을 택해야했다.

주점을 떠나 간 곳은 도박장이었다. 오비완은 입구를 열고 그 건물의 용도를 확인 한 순간 얼굴을 굳혔다. 콰이곤은 잠시 화장실에 가겠다며 자리를 비웠다. 아마도 이 상황을 반박할 만반의 준비를 갖춘 옛 제자를 피하기 위해서였을 것이다.

"넌 잠시 나가있거라."

눈썹을 일그러트리며 이마를 짚은 오비완이 아나킨에게 이야기했다.

"뭐... 그냥 구경만 할 겁니다."  
"아니, 구경도 안돼."

스윽 얼굴을 구기는 제자가 왜 기분 상해하는지 깨달은 오비완은 재빨리 말을 이었다.

"널 애 취급하는건 아니야, 아나킨. 다만..."  
"안돼, 오비완. 그는 날 도와야 하니까."

왼편에서 나타난 콰이곤이 아나킨의 뒤에 서 그의 어깨를 잡았다.

"뭘 도우라는 겁니까. 또 불법 도박판에 끼시려는 거겠죠!"  
"목소리 낮추거라. (콰이곤은 윙크했다.) 그리고 불법이면 어떠냐. 어차피 우리가 할 수 있는 방법이 몇 없는 것을."  
"그래도 불법은 안됩니다!"  
"별로 상관없을텐데. 우린 미션만 완수하면 그만이다."  
"그러니까 방법이-!"

아나킨은 파드메의 이야기를 떠올렸다. 온갖 불량한 작전을 짜는 콰이곤과 그것을 필사적으로 막는 오비완. 그것을 실제로 보게될 줄은 몰랐다.

한참 '안된다'는 이야기로 반론을 쏟아내는 제자를 버려두고 콰이곤은 주변을 둘러봤다. 어차피 말로 설득 될 상대도 아니었다. 설득 당하면 당했지. 그럴바엔 아예 안 들어주는 편이 나았다. 노스승은 테이블로 움직이며 아나킨의 손목을 잡고 작게 속삭였다.

"처음엔 내가 딸테니 다음은 네가 따거라. 1000이 모이면 나오는거야."  
"알겠습니다."  
"마스터 진!"

옛 제자가 항의하든 말든 콰이곤은 싱긋 웃으며 아나킨의 손에 무언가를 쥐어줬다. 스파이스였다.

"이건...?"  
"밑천."  
"어디서 났습니까?"  
"잠깐 빌렸지."

아나킨은 잠깐 무슨 소린가 했지만 이내 그가 도박에 끼기 위해 스파이스를 훔쳐왔음을 깨달았다. 절로 웃음이 터져 주먹을 말아쥐어 얼굴을 가렸다. 뒤에서 그 상황을 바라보는 오비완은 넋이 나가버렸다. 그는 머리를 싸쥐고 상황을 타계해보려 고민했지만 그 와중에 사이좋은 두 남자는 이미 테이블에 앉아버렸다. 콰이곤이 주사위를 굴린다. 옛 스승의 손 끝에 실리는 포스를 감지한 순간 오비완은 고개를 저으며 바로 가버렸다.

결과적으로 두 남자는 포스의 힘을 빌어 훌륭히 사기도박을 해냈지만, 혼도의 행적은 놓쳤버렸다. 도중 제다이 헌터를 만났지만 생각보다 강했던 아나킨의 합세로 적들은 도망가버렸다. 처음 맞닥트린 현장의 긴장감은 생각보다 아나킨에게 잘 맞았다. 그는 흥분했지만, 오비완의 가르침을 떠올렸고 포스를 차분히 가라앉힌 채 헌터들을 상대했다. 콰이곤은 아나킨을 매우 자랑스러워했다.

"이렇게 빨리 성장할 줄이야. 어엿한 제다이 나이트같구나."

새로운 행성에 들린김에 아나킨을 근처의 야시장으로 이끌며 이야기한다. 오비완은 몇 시간새 수척해진 모습이었다.

"착실히 수련하고 있었으니까요. 그러니 제발 마스터 진. 아나킨에게 이상한 걸 알려주시면 안됩니다."  
"이상한거라니. 임무를 마치기 위해 필요한 융통성이란다. 그렇게 생각하지 않느냐, 아나킨?"  
"마스터 진!"

콰이곤은 껄껄 웃기 시작했다. 그 와중에 아나킨은 가판에 놓여진 작은 은색 체인을 구입했다. 그것을 본 순간 누군가가 생각났기 때문이었다.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 8

아나킨은 오비완과 함께 식당 옆의 정원에 있었다. 첫 임무를 무사히 마치고 귀환한 후, 젊은 장군은 어딘가 진중하고 믿음직스러운 오오라를 품게 되었다. 당당히 어깨를 펴고 오비완과 함께 복도를 거니는 모습은 사원 사람들에게 서서히 익숙한 장면이 되어가고 있었다. 여전히 아나킨을 기사로 오해하는 사람들은 많이 있었다. 오히려 이전보다 더 늘었다. 그만큼 남자의 분위기는 제다이 나이트에 흡사해지고 있었다.

"네가 왠일이냐. 바로 수련실로 가지 않고."  
"찾고 있는 사람이 있거든요."

큰 나무 곁에 서서 입구를 훑어본다. 느리게 정원을 걷는 제다이들과 몰려다니는 영링들. 스승의 곁을 지키고 있는 파다완. 데이터 패드를 들여다보며 무언가를 이야기하는 지원단의 사람들이 복잡하게 얽혀 식당을 오가고 있었다.

"누구? 마스터 피스토?"  
"아뇨. 그분은 코렐리안계로 가셨어요. 미션이 있어서."  
"네가 더 소식이 빠르구나."

눈썹을 올리며 이야기하자 아나킨이 심드렁하게 대답했다.

"어제 대회랑에서 만났을 뿐이예요. 제발 회랑에선 라이트 세이버 빼들지 말라고 이야기 좀 해주세요."

대체 두 사람 무슨 짓을 하고 다니는거냐고 물으려는데 아나킨의 얼굴이 확 밝아졌다. 걸음을 빨리한다. 오비완은 제자가 향한 상대를 보고 의아한 얼굴이 되었다. 그는 어딘지 우울해보이는 베루의 앞에 서 있었다.

"안녕."

깜짝 놀란 어린 영링은 아나킨을 확인하고는 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"스카이워커 장군님?"  
"밥은 맛있게 먹었어?"  
"뭐... 그럭저럭요?"

눈썹을 일그러트리며 그녀가 대답한다. 아나킨은 한 쪽 무릎을 꿇었다.

"좋은 날인데 표정이 왜 그래?"  
"...별로 좋지 않아요."

아나킨의 큰 손이 작은 어깨에 닿는다.

"마스터 오비완이 말씀하셨잖아. 불안해하지 말고 늘 최선을 다하라고."  
"그게..."

그녀는 두 손을 들어보이며 말을 꺼냈다.

"막상 생일이 되니 감정 조절이 잘 안되어서요."

아나킨은 가만히 어린 아이를 내려다봤고, 등 뒤에 숨겼던 손을 뺐다. 작은 상자였다. 무려 리본까지 제대로 묶인.

"자. 생일 축하해."

그녀의 새파란 눈동자는 푸른색의 상자에 못박혔다. 그리고는 눈을 들어 아나킨을 바라본다. 그리고 다시 상자를 바라봤고, 얼굴을 일그러트리고 말았다.

"스..."

목이 메였는지 그녀는 입술을 꾹 물었고, 결국은 팔을 뻗어 아나킨의 목을 꼭 그러안았다. 남자의 검은 튜닉에 얼굴을 묻는 어깨가 흐느낌과 함께 흔들려 그는 착잡한 얼굴이 되었다. 손을 뻗어 등을 안아준다.

"내 선물 상자가 그렇게 감동적이었어?"

등을 토닥이며 아나킨이 말을 이었다.

"내가 좀 센스가 좋아서 예쁜 상자를 골랐거든. 근데 상자가지고 이렇게 감동받으면 곤란한데. 안에 든 내용물 보고 기절같은거 하면 안된다?"

개구진 목소리에 베루는 결국 웃음을 터트렸다. 눈물로 범벅이 된 얼굴로 웃으며 그녀는 눈가를 벅벅 문질렀다.

"죄송... 그게 오늘 아무런 축하도 못 받아서..."

소매로 눈물을 닦으며 그녀가 중얼거렸다. 순간 '엑!'하는 기묘한 외침이 들려 베루와 아나킨은 뒷편을 바라봤다. 대여섯명의 영링들이 두 사람을 보며 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있었다.

"이 바보, 선물 주려고 했는데 너가 먼저 가버렸잖아!"  
"뭐..."

아나킨이 눈썹을 들어올리며 웃었다.

"그렇다는구나."

당황한 작은 영링은 얼룩덜룩해진 얼굴을 소매로 슥슥 닦으며 친구들을 둘러봤고, 민망한 듯 웃어보였다. 미안해, 몰랐어. 아나킨은 상자를 다시 내밀었다. 자, 봐야지? 그녀의 친구들이 옹기종이 모여들었다. 푸른 상자에 집중된 수십개의 눈이, 그것이 열리자 작은 탄성을 내뱉었다.

"예쁘다!"

긴, 은색의 체인은 아나킨이 임무지에서 구입한 것이었다. 베루는 그것을 조심스럽게 들어올렸고, 머리 장식의 옆에 매달았다. 귀 뒤로 늘어트려진 체인은 꼭 브레이드 같았다. 푸른 눈동자가 들어올려진다. 그녀는 아나킨을 기쁜듯 바라봤고, 다시 손을 뻗어 목을 안았다. 오비완은 그 모습을 가만히 보고 있었다. 아나킨은 가만히 눈을 감고 작은 영링을 따뜻하게 감싸안았다.

"감사해요."  
"그래."  
"이거..."

그녀는 몸을 물려 아나킨을 올려다봤다.

"이거 꼭 파다완 브레이드 같아요."

뭐 지금도 브레이드라면 있지만요, 어깨를 으쓱이더니 싱긋 웃었다.

"스카이워커 장군님! 꼭 나이트가 되어주세요."

그녀는 얼굴을 숙였다.

"장군님이 나중에... 그냥, 혹시라두요. 그럴 생각이 있으실때... 제 마스터가 되어주시면 정말 기쁠거예요."

그녀는 부끄러운듯 머리를 긁적였고 몸을 물렸다. 눈을 반짝이는 친구들에게 베루가 자랑하듯 이야기한다.

"너희 알지? 포스의 균형을 잡아준다는 선택받은 사람. 이 분이셔!"  
"어어!?"

아이들은 일제히 소리쳤고, 동경어린 눈빛으로 아나킨을 올려다봤다.

"우와 베루 진짜 부럽다... 어떻게 이 분이랑 알게된거야?"  
"다 포스의 인도라구."

헤헤, 하고 으스댄다. 아나킨은 이내 기분이 풀려 즐거워진 소녀를 내려다보며 입술을 끌어당겼고, 자리에서 일어났다. 오비완이 다가간다. 그는 부드럽게 자신의 제자의 어깨를 두드렸다. 아나킨이 시선을 맞추자 싱긋 미소짓는다.

"뭘 그렇게 흐뭇한 얼굴로 보는거예요?"  
"네게 이런 모습이 있을거라고는 생각 못했구나."  
"생각보다 제가 괜찮은 남자라 호감도가 올랐어요?"

즉시 미간을 일그러트리는 것에 아나킨은 마주 웃었다. 햇볕이 따뜻하다. 마음도 따뜻해진다. 푸드덕- 하는 소리와 함께 정원 안쪽의 새 두 마리가 날아올랐다. 아이들의 시선이 위로 향한다. 반짝이는 눈동자와 밝은 얼굴. 뭐든, 다 잘 이뤄질 것 같은 그런 날이었다.

 

* * *

 

 

아나킨의 곁을 따라다니는 R2-D2는 파드메의 선물이었다. 그는 답례로 자신이 만든 C-3PO를 주었다. 처음 그 드로이드를 주었을 때 파드메가 보였던 반응은 아나킨을 적잖이 당황하게 만들었다. 처음엔 단순한 친구라고 생각해왔었지만 (사실 딴 생각을 품기엔 그녀가 지나치게 주요 인사기도 했다.) 선물을 건넸을 때 그를 올려다보던 눈은, 그것이 아니었다. 아나킨은 꽤 인기있는 타입이었고 타투인에서도 꽤 많은 사람에게 유혹받아봤기 때문에 파드메의 눈이 말하는 것을 알고 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그녀를 종종 만나는 것은 오비완이 채워주지 못하는 애정의 크기 때문이었다. 이젠 더 이상 폭력적이지도 않고, 그를 험하게 다루지도 않았지만 여전히 오비완은 제다이로 남았다. 그래, 그건 어쩔 수 없을 것이다. 그는 제다이니까. 그것은 아나킨이 어떻게 할 수 없는 거대한 장벽이었다. 그는 그것까지 함께 껴안아야했다.

"다행히 우리가 파견된다고 했을 때 승낙한 모양이야. 이로서 오르가나 의장님도 한시름 덜었겠지."  
"그거 다행이네요. 그래서 출발은 언제하죠?"  
"오늘 바로 갈거다. 가능하겠니?"  
"물론이죠."

몇 번의 임무 끝에 아나킨은 출발 준비를 빠르게 마치는 법을 익히고 있었다. 단순히 자신의 짐꾸리기만이 아닌, 임무지의 조사라던가, 미션의 내용을 파악하는것까지.

두 사람은 파드메의 아파트로 가고 있었다. 최근 들어 공화국 내 군수물자 투표에서 그녀가 강하게 반대의사를 밝히자 고용된 헌터들이 몇 번이나 공격해왔었다. 오르가나는 피해있으라고 권했지만 그럴 위인이 아니었다. 파드메는 계속해서 거절했고, 결국 나온 대안이 이 두 사람이었다. 그녀는 오비완과 아나킨이 자신과 동행한다면 나부로 떠나있겠다고 승낙했다. 아마 파드메는 좋지 못한 기분으로 짐을 싸고 있을 것이다.

"며칠간 가 있어야하죠?"  
"투표가 끝나는 다음주까지."  
"뭐, 긴장의 연속이겠네요."

오비완은 턱수염을 쓰다듬으며 이야기했다.

"아마 그렇진 않을거야. 그녀를 위협했던 것도 이 곳에서 떠나길 바랬기 때문이었으니 그네들 뜻대로 된다면 더 이상 접근하진 않겠지. 우린 만약의 경우를 위해 동행하는거고. 그래도 느슨해져선 안된다."  
"물론이죠, 마스터."

싱긋 웃으며 문에 손을 뻗는다. 열린 입구 건너편은 익숙한 거실이 펼쳐져 있었고, 막 로브를 걸친 파드메가 방에서 나오고 있었다.

"마스터 오비완, 스카이워커 장군. 안녕하세요."

낮은 목소리에 아나킨이 위로하듯 말을 건넸다.

"그렇게 우울해하지 말아요. 의원님을 위한 일이니까요."  
"패배자가 된 기분이야..."

그녀는 소파에 주저앉았고 머리를 짚었다.

"아미달라 의원님, 당신의 신병에 문제가 생긴다면 공화국은 큰 손실을 입게 될 겁니다. 의회는 현명하고 강단있는 의원님을 늘 필요로 하죠. 잠시 휴가받았다고 생각하는건 어떻습니까."  
"마스터 오비완... 그건 별로 위로가 되지 않아요."

그녀는 자리에서 일어났다. 짧게 숨을 내쉬고는 테라스의 랜딩 포트로 움직이기 시작했다.

"그래도..."

그녀가 뒤돌아본다. 갈색 시선은 아나킨을 향해있었다.

"스카이워커 장군에게 제 고향을 보여줄 수 있어 기쁘네요."

 

 

세 사람이 탄 셔틀은 긴 여행끝에 나부에 도착했다. 키 작은, 흰 얼굴의 여왕이 그들을 마중나왔다. 여왕의 곁에 선 파드메가 손을 뻗어 이야기했다.

"궁전의 뒷 편에 제 별장이 있어요. 저 쪽 언덕을 가로질러 호수 방향으로 죽 가세요."  
"저흰 당신의 호위로 왔습니다만..."

오비완이 뒷 말을 흐리자 그녀는 미안한 듯 웃었다.

"극비 회담이예요. 두 분이 참석하는건 곤란해서- 경호대장이 있으니 염려 말아요."  
"하지만..."

어딘지 못미더워하는 오비완을 향해 파드메가 이야기했다.

"2시간 좀 넘게 걸릴거예요. 들어가 계세요. 곧 따라갑니다."

할 말을 마친 그녀는 지체없이 뒤돌아 여왕의 곁으로 갔다. 아나킨이 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"뭐, 그렇다네요."  
"그렇구나."

곤란한 얼굴이 된 스승을 보며 아나킨이 밝게 이야기했다.

"경호대장에게 컴링크를 전달할게요. 문제가 생기면 바로 연락할 수 있도록."  
"그래. 그렇게 하자."

아나킨은 빠르게 궁궐쪽으로 달려들어갔고, 이내 되돌아나왔다. 짐은 포터들이 모두 옮겨버려 두 사람은 빈 손으로 언덕을 향해 걷기 시작했다.

"이 곳은 봄인가 보네요. 바람이 시원해요."  
"코러산트보다는 낫지?"  
"네."

잔디가 고르게 깔린 언덕은 완만한 경사가 져 있었다. 바람이 불어와 아나킨과 오비완의 로브자락을 길게 나부끼게한다. 궁전에서 조금 벗어났을 뿐인데, 인적은 완전히 끊겨 있었다. 주변은 잔디 밟히는 소리와, 이파리가 날리는 소리, 조용한 바람소리 뿐이었다.

완만한 경사를 오르자 시야가 멀리까지 트였다. 아나킨의 입에서 탄성이 새어나왔다. 언덕 너머는 온통 푸른 잔디로 뒤덮혀 있었고, 호숫가에 놓인 나무들에는 흰 꽃이 가득 달려있었다. 따스하고 부드러운 바람이 밀려오면 연약한 꽃잎들은 눈가루처럼 반짝이며 공중에 떠오르곤 했다. 두 사람은 언덕위에 서서 그 눈부신 광경을 바라봤다.

"정말...굉장히 아름다운 곳이네요."

오비완은 옅게 미소지었다.

"네 마음에 든다니 나도 좋구나."

스승은 느리게 언덕을 내려가기 시작했다. 저 멀리까지 펼쳐진 너른 잔디밭에 오비완의 갈색 로브가 우아하게 펄럭였다. 새파란 하늘과 따뜻한 햇빛, 시원한 바람까지. 아나킨은 이 마법처럼 아름다운 광경에 온전히 마음을 빼앗겼다. 절로 얼굴이 풀어진다. 그는 미소지었다. 스승의 뒤를 따른다. 오비완의 반짝이는 금발이 바람에 흔들렸다. 곁에 선다. 늘 바라보고 있지만 언제나 가슴뛰는 흰 얼굴이 보였다.

바람이 가득 불어오는 벌판을 가로지르며 아나킨은 가만히 시선을 닫고 향기로운 공기를 들이마셨다. 꿈에서나 볼법한 환상적인 풍경속에 사랑하는 사람과 함께하는 시간은 그를 벅차게 만들었다. 또렷이 '행복하다'는 감각이 떠올랐다. 내게 이런 순간이 있었던가. 평화롭고, 부드럽고, 따스함이 가득한 이런 행복을 느껴본적이 있었나? 아나킨은 생각했다. 지금 이 시간, 자신은 형언할 수 없을만큼 행복하다는 것을. 자신이 이 은하계 누구보다도 행복한 사람이라 자부할 수 있을 것 같았다. 가슴가득 충만한 무언가가 차오른다. 폐를 꽉 채우고, 넘치고 넘쳐 목구멍 너머 흘러나오는 언어들.

"마스터."

부르는 소리에 금발이 이마위로 흩어지고, 깊은 눈동자가 자신을 향한다. 아름다운 사람. 단지 바라보는 것만으로도 호흡을 앗아가는 고귀한 남자. 얕게 깔린 잔디위로 작고 하얀 꽃잎이 가득 흩뿌려져 있었다. 지금이라면, 무엇이든 가능할 것 같았다. 아나킨은 불어오는 바람을 맞으며 두 손을 들어올렸다. 따뜻하고 강한 포스가 너른 평원 가득히 퍼진다. 파란 하늘을 배경으로 흑갈색 로브가 펄럭였고, 오비완의 눈 앞에 수천, 수만개의 꽃잎이 일제히 떠오르기 시작했다.

꽃잎의 비가 촘촘히 공간을 가득 메꿨을 때- 아나킨은 손을 놓았고 포스의 힘에 의해 공중에 붙들려 있던 이파리들은 일제히 바람에 나부끼기 시작했다. 그 환영같은 아름다움에 오비완은 포스를 개인적인 일로 사용했음을 꾸짖을 생각조차 하지 못한 채 커다랗게 눈을 열었다.

흰 궤적을 따라 시선을 드는 오비완의 눈 앞에 그림자가 졌다. 태양을 등진 아나킨이었다. 눈부신 꽃잎의 비 속에서 다정한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"정말 좋아해요."

긴 속눈썹이 깜빡이고, 아나킨은 머뭇거리듯 오비완의 위로 얼굴을 기울였다.

"당신이..."

푸른 눈동자가 깊은 사색을 담고 그에게 접근했다.

"...좋아서 견딜수가 없어..."

조심스레 입술이 맞닿았다. 이내 떨어졌지만 다시 한 번 더 접촉한다. 오비완의 저항이 느껴지지 않는다. 아나킨은 가만히 손을 들어 그의 얼굴을 감싸안았다. 시선을 열자 따스한 바람에 흩날리는 스승의 머리칼과 블루 그레이의 눈동자가 들어왔다. 아나킨은 오비완의 어깨를 부드럽게 안았다.

"약속을 어겨 미안해요... 당신이 너무 아름다워서..."  
"...잘도 그런 부끄러운 이야길 하는구나."

몸을 떼어내자 오비완은 즉시 방향을 돌려 호숫가를 향해 걷기 시작했다. 바람에 나부끼는 스승의 금발을 바라보며 아나킨은 힘겹게 숨을 내쉬었다. 이 장면은 그의 마음속에 각인처럼 남을것이었다. 사랑을 허락받은 것도 아니고, 마음을 받지도 못했지만 그저 오비완의 존재 하나만으로도 그에겐 강한 전기같은 충격이 심장에 꽂히는 것을 느꼈다. 아나킨은 부드럽게 미소지었다. 단순히 상대방을 향한 이런 마음만으로 이토록 충족될 수 있다는게 신기했다. 검은 부츠가 잔디를 밟아 걷기 시작했다. 아련히 앞서 걷고있는 스승의 뒤를.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 9

나부의 미션으로부터 2개월이 흘렀다. 아나킨은 종종 그 행성의 아름다운 광경을 떠올리곤 했다. 더불어 오비완과 함께 한 시간들도.

그 날 밤은 정말 꿈 같았다. 아나킨은 스승의 거처에 들어가 그를 조심스레 안았다. 겹겹이 싸인 튜닉을 하나씩 느리게 벗기며 그와의 시간을 충분히 느끼려 애썼다. 그랬다. 그들은 쫒기는것도 아니었고, 시간이 촉박하지도 않았으며, 스승은 저항하지 않았다. 온전히 두 사람만의 시간이었다. 거칠게 굴 이유도 없었고, 두려워할 필요도 없었다. 그저 안타까운 것이 있다면, 여전히 안기는 것에 거부감을 지닌 스승의 눈을 마주하는 것 정도였다. 아나킨은 검은 안대를 오비완의 눈에 둘렀다.

\- 미안해요.

불편해하는 남자를 위해 그는 나즉한 목소리로 속삭였다.

\- 아무런 의미도 없어요. 그저, 당신의 눈이 마음 아플 뿐이니까...

드러난 목덜미에 경애의 입맞춤을 떨군다. 몇 번이나 반복된 행위인데도 손 끝이 떨릴정도로 긴장하고 있었다. 이 행성탓인지도 모른다. 그래서 그의 스승은 한낮, 탁 트인 야외에서의 키스를 용인했을런지도 모른다. 나부를 감싸고 있는 따뜻하고 포근한 포스가 두 사람에게 어떤 주문을 건 것인지도 모른다. 그는 서서히 몸을 낮추었다. 벌어진 튜닉 사이의 가슴에, 판판한 배에- 이어 골반에 입술을 내리눌렀다. 하의를 잡아당겨 발 밑으로 빼낸 아나킨은 전라가 되어 불안해 하는 스승의 몸을 올려다 보았다. 안대에 가려진 모습은 지나치게 매혹적이었다.

...마스터.

가슴을 메꾸는 벅찬 고양감에 그는 허리를 깊이 숙여 오비완의 발을 부드럽게 잡았다. 스승의 몸이 움찔 떨린 순간 발목에 깊이 입술을 내리눌렀다.

그 날 이후, 두 사람은 종종 임무를 받아 은하 이곳저곳을 다녔다. 콰이곤이 함께 할 때도 있었고, 다른 마스터와 함께 하는 경우도 있었다. 뭐가 어찌되었건 아나킨과 오비완은 늘 함께였다. 대부분이 전장에서 떨어진 곳의 외교 미션이거나, 전투의 후방지원 정도였고 그것들은 성공적으로 수행해왔다.

문제는 임무가 아니었다.

아나킨의 마음은, 점점 갈피를 잡지 못하고 있었다.

마스터 플로 쿤의 지원을 위해 미드림에 도착했을 때 그 곳에 있던 베나터 스타디스트로이어는 거의 반파단계까지 와 있었다. 아나킨과 오비완은 두 대의 함선과 함께 도착했고, 4대의 리큐선트 경구축함을 맞닥트렸다.

"넌 여기 남아 율라렌 제독을 도와라."  
"마스터!"  
"난 마스터 쿤을 도우러 간다."

즉시 따라가려고 하는 아나킨을 엄한 얼굴로 제지시킨 오비완은 주저없이 뒤돌아 격납고로 달려갔다.

이럴땐 정말 어찌해야 좋을지 모르게된다. 율라렌은 눈에 띄게 불안해하는 아나킨을 보고 옅게 한숨쉬었다. 그들과 한 페어로 전장에 배치된지 몇 개월이 된 점잖은 제독은 아나킨의 불같은 성미를 잘 알고 있었다.

"저 배에 두쿠가 있어요. 난 가서 마스터를 도와야해요."

메인 모니터로 오비완의 기체를 응시하며 그가 이야기한다.

"마스터 케노비의 명령을 들으시죠, 스카이워커 장군. 문제가 생길경우 즉시 후방지원에 들어가야하기 때문에 그 분의 뜻대로 하시는 편이 좋을 것 같습니다."  
"후방지원이요?! 지금 하고 있잖아요! V-Wing도, 액티스 스타파이터도 모두 출격했다구요. 격납고에 남아있는건 라티와 에이저 엔젤 정도일걸요? 왜 멍쩔한 전력을 낭비하겠다는건지 이해 못하겠어요!"

율라렌은 무의식중에 '인내하시죠.'라고 이야기할 뻔했다. 인내 운운하는 것은 보통 케노비 장군의 말버릇으로, 사실 그가 그런 말버릇을 지니게 된데는 이 혈기왕성한 제자의 탓이 컸다. 그 순간 모니터를 보던 아나킨이 짧게 신음했다.

"마스터..."

무슨 일인지 확인하려는데 파일럿들의 통신이 들려왔다.

\- 케노비 장군님의 스타파이터에 버즈 드로이드가 붙었다.  
\- 도미노 편대 지원가겠습니다.  
\- 아니, 항로유지해.  
\- 하지만 케노비 장군님!  
\- 임무가 우선이다!

작은 점들이 적함에서 공화국 분대를 향해 무수히 쏟아지고 있었다. 동시에 빠른 발소리가 뒷편으로 사라졌다. 율라렌은 자신의 옆에 서 있던 젊은 장군이 격납고로 달려갔음을 깨닫고 이마를 짚었다.

"...스카이워커 장군님."

컴링크를 넣자 남자는 뛰는 와중인지 숨찬 목소리로 응답했다.

"마스터를 도우러갑니다. 뒤를 부탁합니다."

 

* * *

 

 

기체 장갑판을 뜯기 시작한 버즈 드로이드들에 오비완은 어쩔줄 몰라하고 있었다. 선회도 해봤고, 포스로 밀어내보기도 해봤지만 큰 소득을 얻진 못했다. 이 상태로는 두쿠의 기함까지 가는건 절대적으로 무리였다. R4가 들어있는 터널도 드로이드들에 공격당해 날카로운 아스트로멕의 비명이 울렸다.

"R4, 이것들 좀 어떻게 안될까?"

적기와 블라스터를 피하는 것만으로도 포화상태인데 기체가 뜯기고 있으니 자칫하면 우주 공간에서 잘게 분해될 판이었다. 그 순간이었다. 강한 블라스터 볼트가 기체 오른편 날개를 가격했다. 드로이드 두 대가 날아가는 것을 본 순간 본능적으로 그의 제자가 뒤에 붙었다는 것을 깨달았다.

"아나킨..."  
"항로 유지해요. 떼어낼테니까."  
"그거, 별로 좋은 생각이 아닌 것 같은데..."

제자는 왼편 날개에 블라스터를 날렸고, 스승의 기체에 구멍을 내자 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"네, 별로 안 좋은 생각이었네요."  
"아나킨. 이러고 있을 시간이 없다. 두쿠의 구축함으로 가라. 마스터 쿤이 고전중이야."  
"아뇨. 마스터를 구하는게 먼저예요."  
"아나킨!"

그는 에이저 엔젤을 오비완의 바로 뒷편까지 접근시켰다.

"당신을 두고는 아무데도 안 가요."

이런 순간. 이런 일이 반복되는 매 순간마다 아나킨은 한 사람의 남자로서의 자신과 제다이의 길을 걷는 사람으로서의 자신과의 대립을 지켜봐야만 했다. 그는 늘 전자를 택했다. 자신은 제다이가 아니었으니까. 하지만 오비완과 긴 시간을 보내며, 그가 자신에게 무엇을 기대하고 있는지를 깨닫기 시작하며- 그 경중이 뒤집히고 있었다. 물론 두쿠를 잡는 일은 무엇보다도 중요한 일이었다. 아나킨은 조종간을 꽉 붙들여 스승의 기체 바로 위로 접근했다.

"임무가 먼저야, 아나킨!"

다스 티라누스- 두쿠 백작은 잔혹하고 냉정한 지도자로 이름높았다. 그를 잡으면 전쟁의 판도가 바뀌게 될 터였다. 남자의 폭정에 고통받는 수만명의 사람들과 수개의 행성도 함께 구할 수 있다. 하지만 아직은 아니었다. 그는 준비되지 않았다. 자신의 스승을 포기하고 많은 사람들을 구할바에, 오비완을 택하고 자신이 구원받는 쪽을 택하고 싶었다.

이건 제 수련이 부족하기 때문인가요, 마스터?

아나킨은 이를 악 문채 스승의 기체위의 버즈 드로이드를 노려봤다.

"조금만 버텨요."

스타파이터를 하강시켜 드로이드를 강제로 몰아내기 시작했다. 오비완은 자신의 위로 거칠게 비행정을 밀어붙이는 아나킨에 꽤 당황하고 있었다. 힘들게 조종간을 붙든다.

난 당신을 포기할 수 없어.

기체를 띄웠다가 오른편에서 바싹 접근했다. 금속제 장갑이 무거운 소리를 울리며 이그러진다. 오비완은 조종간을 움켜쥐고 그의 제자가 필사의 노력으로 드로이드를 떨궈내려 애쓰는 것을 지켜봤다. 마지막 남은 버즈 드로이드가 아나킨의 기체위로 옮겨타자 그는 재빨리 스승의 스타파이터에서 떨어져나갔다.

"아나킨! 드로이드가!"  
"알아요."

차분한 목소리에 오비완은 자신의 윗편으로 떠오른 에이저 엔젤을 올려다보았다. 자칫하면 그가 위험해진다. 오비완은 심장이 조여드는 것 같았다.

"아나킨!"  
"괜찮아요, 마스터."

자신을 구하겠다고 버즈 드로이드를 스스로의 비행정에 옮겨가 떠나면 어쩌라는 건지. 불안함에 시선을 이리저리 돌리는데 아나킨의 짧은 웃음소리가 들렸다.

"잘했어, R2."

푸른 사선이 칠해진 기체가 오비완을 앞서 나가기 시작했다. 두쿠의 구축함으로 항로를 변경하는 에이저 엔젤위에는 어떤 드로이드도 없었다.

 

* * *

 

플로 쿤은 부상중이었기 때문에 오비완은 부대원을 붙여 그를 함선으로 호송토록했다. 두 사람은 함교로 향했다.

"아나킨, 두쿠 백작은 강하다. 공격하지 말고 내 엄호만 하거라."

아나킨은 대답하지 않은 채 복도를 달렸다. 스승은 입술을 꾹 물었다. 자신의 고집 센 제자가 얌전히 뒤에 있을리 없었다. 당연히 먼저 광검을 뽑아들고 달려들 위인이다. 이럴까봐 함선에 남아있도록 한 것인데... 어디선가 몰려드는 불안한 기운에 오비완은 라이트 세이버를 꾹 쥐었다.

함교로 가는 길, 두 사람은 검은 인영을 발견하고 멈춰섰다. 긴 복도의 끝에서 장신의 남자가 천천히 이 쪽을 향하고 있었다.

"오비완 케노비."

우아한 억양이 울린다. 아나킨은 힐트를 움켜잡았다. 그 사람일테다. 두쿠 백작.

"오랫만에 만나는 군. 격조했지. 그 사이에 파다완을 들였나? 아니면 신입 나이트?"

말끝에 묻어있는 조롱의 기색에 아나킨은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

"오랫만이군요, 두쿠 백작. 이런 모습으로 만나고 싶지는 않았습니다만."

오비완 역시 라이트 세이버를 잡은 채 그를 맞았다. 목소리는 초연했지만 아나킨은 스승의 포스가 점점 날을 세워 예리해지는 것을 느꼈다.

"이런 모습이라. 나 역시 안타까워. 그런 의미에서 어떤가. 난 자네가 아직도 제다이 오더에 머물러 있는게 마음에 들지 않아. 자네 정도의 지성이라면 충분히 공감하지 않는지. 공화국이 아우터림에 얼마나 무관심했는지 말이야."  
"설사 그 말이 사실이라고 해도 시스의 이야기라면 듣고싶지 않군요."  
"자네는 콰이곤과 다르게 상당히 보수적이지."

동시에 붉은 광검이 길게 모습을 드러냈다.

"내 사랑스런 파다완은 잘 지내는가?"  
"마스터 진은 더 이상 당신의 파다완이 아니고,"

오비완 역시 광검의 스위치를 넣어 천천히 몸을 움직였다.

"매우 잘 지내고 있습니다."  
"그거 반가운 소식이군. 그럼,"

두쿠는 라이트 세이버의 날을 바르게 세워 오비완을 노려봤고, 그것을 오른편으로 늘어트렸다. 아나킨은 알고 있었다. 저 모습은 세이버 대련 전의 인사라는 것을. 아마도 두쿠는 형식이나 격식에 상당히 치중하는 종류의 인간일 것이다.

"내 안부를 전해주지 않겠나?"

몸을 날려 빠르게 맞붙은 검이 뜨거운 열을 발산하며 흰 불꽃을 튕겨올렸다. 상대의 검날을 밀어내고 수 번의 합을 받아내며 오비완은 천천히 뒷걸음질쳤다. 오른편에서 아나킨의 푸른 라이트 세이버가 시스를 향해 내리쳐졌다. 두쿠는 반대편 손을 뻗어 남자를 가볍게 밀쳐냈다.

필사적으로 두쿠의 붉은 광검을 받아내면서 오비완은 아나킨의 반대방향으로 남자를 유도하려 몸을 틀었다. 하지만 그의 의도를 아는지, 모르는지- 아니면 알면서도 그러는지 아나킨이 두쿠에게 다시 달려들었다. 세 사람의 세이버가 뒤엉킨다. 오비완은 두쿠의 주의를 자신에게 끌기위해 검식을 바꾸었다. 광검을 막기만 하다 반격해 쳐올리는 것에 시스의 표정이 느슨해졌다. 그는 즐거워하는 기색이었다.

"집착이 느껴져."

특유의 중저음으로 두쿠가 이야기했다. 남자의 입매가 호선을 그리는 것에 오비완은 온 힘을 다해 세이버를 내리쳤다. 그 찰나의 순간, 붉은 검이 오비완의 허벅지를 치고 지나갔다. 짧은 신음과 함께 스승의 몸이 무너진다.

"마스터!!"

아나킨은 재빨리 오비완의 몸을 부축했다. 동시에 날아드는 두쿠의 광검을 세이버로 막아내면서 이를 악 물었다. 넘칠듯 밀려오는 새카만 포스는 이제껏 보지 못한 강도였다. 이대로 버티면 오비완이 다시 위험해질거라 판단한 아나킨은 붉은 광검을 거칠게 밀쳐내고 손을 뻗었다. 두쿠는 몸을 날려 뒷편으로 도약했다.

"용감하군, 젊은이."

그는 차분한 걸음걸이로 다가오며 말을 이었다.

"자네가 한 수 아래라는 걸 굳이 가르쳐줘야 알겠나?"

몸을 일으켜 이를 갈며 응수한다.

"난 배우는게 느리거든."

아나킨의 눈이 차가운 분노를 담는 것에 두쿠의 시선이 가늘어졌다. 기합소리와 함께 무서운 기세로 시스에게 덤벼든다. 포스의 힘이 실린 검날이 거칠게 공중을 가른다. 두쿠는 몇 번이나 몸을 뒤로 물리며 아나킨을 유심히 관찰했다. 이 남자는 제다이가 아니다.

"자넨 뭐지?"

두쿠의 차분한 눈이 아나킨을 응시한다. 격하게 몰아치는 광날을 느긋하게 받아치며 노련한 시스는 미소지었다. 둘 사이에 공간이 벌어지자 아나킨은 가만히 숨을 정리했다. 분노에 몸을 맡기면 안된다. 그는 자신을 냉정하게 가라앉혀야 했다. 마스터는 괜찮아. 이 자를 쓰러트리고 바로 의료센터에 가면 돼.

"흥미로워."

젬소의 공격적인 자세를 바로 잡는 아나킨을 바라보며 두쿠가 이야기했다.

"분노가 느껴져. 그걸 사용해. 그래야 더 강해질 수 있다."  
"난 시스가 아니야."  
"하지만 제다이도 아니지."

우아한 억양에 실린 단정적인 말투에 아나킨의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 사실 스스로도 자신을 제다이로 규정지은 적은 없었다. 앞으로도 그러고 싶었다. 하지만 오비완은 나이트가 되어주길 바라고 있었다. 때문에 제다이의 마음 가짐으로 임무를 쭉 수행해왔다. 하지만 그 사실을 시스에게 듣는건 다른 문제였다.

"시스따위에게 그런 평을 듣고 싶진 않은데."

제다이의 길을 계속 걸어야 하는지. 언제까지 이런 회색지대에 있을 수 있는지. 어느쪽이던 선택해버려야 하는건지. 그렇게 되면 자신과 오비완의 관계를 어떻게 바뀌는 건지. 다시는 그 남자를 연인처럼 대할 수는 없는 건지- 두쿠의 이야기로 아나킨의 머릿속에 잡생각이 끼어들기 시작했다. 시스의 붉은 검이 빠른 속도로 파고들었다. 집중을 놓치기 시작하자 결과는 순식간에 갈려버렸다. 끔찍한 고통과 함께 아나킨은 팔을 잘려 뒷편으로 내던져졌다. 온 몸으로 전해지는 충격보다, 오른팔의- 고압전류를 만진듯한 처절한 고통에 아나킨은 신음을 흘렸다. 두쿠의 눈이 가늘어진다.

"이제 다크 사이드의 강함을 배웠나?"

비웃음섞인 음성에 느린 대답이 들려왔다.

"하지만 고통뿐이지, 그 끝은."

다각, 다각 하는 지팡이 소리. 아나킨은 시선을 들어 소리가 난 쪽을 바라봤다. 요다가 두 사람을 향해 천천히 다가왔다. 제자들의 목숨에 지장이 없는 것을 확인한 작은 그랜드 마스터는 앞으로 나섰다.

"마스터 요다."  
"두쿠 백작."

두 사람의 목소리가 들리고, 아나킨은 정신을 잃었다.

깨어났을 땐 이미 상황이 정리된 후였다. 뿌연 시선을 여는데 눈 앞에 오비완의 걱정스런 얼굴이 다가와있었다.

"아나킨!"

강하게 그러안는다. 체온이 느껴졌다. 아나킨은 느리게 눈을 감았다. 그가 무사했다. 이걸로 충분하다고 생각하며 팔을 뻗어 스승을 마주 안아주려 했다. 하지만 실제로 움직일 수 있는건 왼쪽 뿐이었다. 오른 팔은... 도저히 뭐라 말할 수 있는 꼴이 아니었다.

주변은 시끄러웠다. 클론 부대원들이 들어와 상황을 정리하고 있었다. 요다의 목소리가 들린다.

"괜찮나, 영 스카이워커?"  
"괜찮습니다..."

주사라도 놓았는지 통증은 훨씬 덜해있었다.

"두쿠 백작은 어떻게 됐습니까?"  
"도망갔어."

오비완의 시선이 아래를 향한다. 그는 제자가 크게 다친것에 심한 책임감을 느끼는 것 같았다. 스승의 손을 잡는다. 아나킨은 희미하게 미소지었다.

"마스터를 조금이나마 지킬 수 있어 다행이었습니다."

복잡한 감정이 뒤섞이는 스승의 푸른 눈동자를 마주하며 그는 느리게 시선을 닫았다. 오비완의 품에서 자고 싶었다. 진통제의 탓인지 의식이 멀어져간다. 그는 스승의 체취를 맡으며 가만히 사고를 놓았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 처음 이 글을 쓰기 시작했던 이유가 '아나킨 행복해져라! ㅠㅠ!'였기 때문에 구상단계부터 영화 전체를 비틀 생각을 하고 있었습니다.  
> Episode 2의 마지막과 Episode 3의 첫장면이 들어간것도 그런 이유에서 입니다. :) 이후에도 프리퀄 3부작의 일부 장면들이 나올 수 있어요. 클론전쟁의 장면도 마찬가지구요. 차용되면 반드시 하단에 내용을 적어두겠습니다. :)
> 
> 읽어주러 와 주셔서 감사해요 (^^) (__) 그러니까 아나오비 같...같이 파실래요?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 10

두 사람은 화려한 식탁에 앉아있었다. 곧 있을 대관식을 위해 초대받은 사제는 얼굴을 검게 칠한 왕으로부터 이런저런 이야기를 듣고 있었다. 대부분의 응대는 오비완쪽에서 한다. 아나킨은 가벼운 대답 정도였다. 다른 이유는 없었다. 사람들을 상대하는 건 오비완 쪽이 더 능숙했기 때문이다. 사실 오비완의 언변이나 지식은 상당한 수준으로, 공화국의 '협상가'로 불리는 사람이었다.

사실 일반적인 대관식이라면 전시에, 그것도 제다이가 부족해 늘 곤란해하는 이런 때에 파견나오는 일 같은건 없었을테다. 하지만 몇몇 세력이 왕위를 찬탈하려는 음모를 꾸미고 있는게 드러났다. 쿠테타 세력의 중심에는 재상이 있다는 소문이 있었고, 그 남자는 분리주의 연합과 물밑작업을 벌이고 있다는 말이 있었기 때문에 상황이 곤란했다. 오랜 공화국의 우방이었던 이 나라는 유명한 광산지로, 제국에 넘어가면 공화국으로서도 손해가 막심했기 때문이다. 게다가 왕으로부터의 요청도 들어와 있었다. 자신의 아들이 무사히 왕위를 받을 수 있도록- 이라는 부탁을 사원으로선 거절할 수 없었다.

그런 이유로 두 사람은 지금 미드림의 한 행성에 도착해 함께 오찬을 즐기고 있었다.

"사실 듀라스틸의 생산량 건으로 쿠앗 드라이브 야드 측과 여러가지 협상을 거쳤었죠."  
"쿠앗 측에서 이야기를 듣곤 했습니다. 아시다시피 KDY는 공화국의 중요한 함선 생산지이기 때문에 폐하의 도움엔 늘 감사하고 있습니다."

아나킨은 말없이 와인을 들이켰다. 이 행성에 내렸을 때부터 줄곧 느껴지던 불안한 기운은 단순히 쿠테타 세력의 출몰로 분위기가 나빠졌기 때문인건지, 아니면 다른 위험요소가 있기 때문인건지 명확히 구분하는게 어려웠다. 오비완 역시 같은 의견이었지만 마땅히 무언가를 특정짓진 못했다. 그리고 그것은- 이내 밝혀졌다.

비어져 가는 잔을 쥔 채 오비완이 잠시 입을 다물었다. 그것은 아나킨 또한 마찬가지였다. 아차- 하는 표정이 떠오른것을 확인하자 상석에 앉은 왕이 재빨리 자리에서 일어났다. 거의 동시에 문들이 열리며 군대가 들이닥쳤다.

"최후의 만찬은 모두 즐기셨나, 제다이?"

아나킨이 라이트 세이버를 들었다. 짜증이 명확히 드러난 얼굴에 광검의 푸른 빛이 떨어졌다.

"이게 무슨 일이죠, 마스터?"

입가의 수염을 만지작거리며 그가 대답했다.

"곤란한 일 같다만."

태연히 나누는 대화에 왕의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 하지만 이내 주먹을 움켜쥐고 사나운 음성을 흘렸다.

"한가로운것도 지금뿐이다!"  
"그렇군요-"

오비완이 나즉한 목소리로 이야기한다.

"당신은 왕이 아니었어. 아마... 재상일겁니다."

오비완의 시선이 빈 와인잔에 닿았다.

"우리의 방문을 알고 미디클로리언 억제제까지 준비했구요."  
"그래. 네놈들도 그 괴상한 마법을 부리지 못할테니 순순히 잡히는게 어때?"

아나킨의 입술이 비틀렸다. 두 사람이 세이버를 고쳐쥔다. 투항의 기미가 보이지 않는 것에 재상은 손을 들었고, 입구에 서 있던 병사들은 즉시 블라스터를 쏘기 시작했다. 아나킨이 오비완의 앞을 막아섰다.

"아나킨! 뒤로 물러서라!"

가볍게 블라스터를 튕겨내며 대답한다.

"당신 포스가 이상해요. 거기 있어요."

제자의 말이 맞았다. 오비완은 포스를 느끼지 못하고 있었다. 한 두 번의 블라스터 볼트를 반사하는 것도 겨우였다. 그가 소리를 높였다.

"그 와인은 너도 마셨잖아?!"

스승의 말에 아나킨의 손이 병사들을 향했다. 열댓의 남자들이 우르르 쓰러지고, 손가락이 움직이자 바닥에 떨어진 총기들이 구석으로 던져졌다.

"...내 와인에만 들었나보군."  
"아뇨."

아나킨은 블라스터를 튕겨내며 그들을 쓰러트렸고, 근처의 의자들을 포스로 들어올려 집어던졌다.

"제거에도 들어있었어요."

당황한 재상이 입구로 도망가려하자 아나킨이 손을 움직여 문을 모두 닫았다. 빠르게 도약해 그의 목에 라이트 세이버를 들이민다.

"감히 제다이에게 미디클로리언 억제제를 먹이다니 간이 큰데? 그럼 난 당신에게 뭘 먹여주면 좋을까?"

섬득한 얼굴로 이야기하자 오비완이 뒷편에서 대답했다.

"콩밥을 먹여야겠지. 하지만 그 이전에 확인할게 있다."

재상의 몸을 돌려 수갑을 채운다. 아나킨은 라이트 세이버를 내리고 남자의 등을 떠밀어 앞장세웠다.

"왕이 있는 곳으로 안내해!"  
"이미 죽였어! 너희가 할 수 있는 건 아무것도 없다!"

앙칼지게 소리치는 재상에게 오비완이 태연히 응답했다.

"그럴리가. 그랬다면 우리가 오기 전에 대관식을 끝내버렸겠죠. 하지만 당신은 왕이 숨겨둔 인장을 찾지 못했어. 인장없인 대관식도 없으니 우리가 올 때까지 손가락만 빨았겠지."  
"더러운 제다이같으니!"

아나킨이 비웃었다.

"언제까지 그렇게 떠들 수 있나 보자고."

 

* * *

 

 

지하에 갇힌 왕과 왕자를 구해내고 내부를 정상화시킨 두 사람은 쿠테타 세력이 수도로 다가오고 있다는 말에 지역 군대와 함께 바깥으로 향했다. 오비완은 궤도에 떠 있는 함선에 연락해 클론 병사들을 호출했다. 예상대로라면 곧 전면전이 벌어질터였다. 재상의 뒤를 봐주고 있던 드로이드 군대가 들어오겠지.

"근데 왜 네겐 억제제가 듣지 않았지?"  
"확실히 제게도 억제제의 효과가 듣긴 했어요."  
  
아나킨은 어깨를 으쓱하며 말을 이었다.  
  
"다만, 제 수치가 당신의 배 이상 된다는 걸 잊지 말았으면 해요, 마스터."  
"과연, 선택받은 자로군."  
"그렇죠."

상쾌하게 대답하는 제자는 스승과 어깨를 나란히 해 궁성을 빠져나왔다.

"도심에서 테러가 시작되었습니다."

두 사람에게 다가온 군대 사령관이 근심스런 얼굴로 이야기한다. 오비완은 즉시 인근 지도를 펼쳤고 병력을 배치하기 시작했다.

억제제의 질이 낮았던 건지 오비완의 포스는 이내 다시 돌아왔다. 완벽하게 회복된 것은 아니었지만 그것을 따질 상황이 아니었던지라 두 사람은 지역 군대와 함께 도심으로 들어갔다. 예상대로 드로이드 군단이 몰려왔고, 격렬한 시가전이 시작되었다.

몇 기의 탱크 사이를 뛰어들며 그것을 폭파시키던 도중, 아나킨은 드로이드 군단 뒷편의 남자들이 랜드 스피더를 타고 도심 바깥으로 향하는 것을 발견했다.

"마스터! 테러범의 잔당들이 본거지로 가는 것 같은데요?"  
"따라가야겠구나."

오비완은 근처의 스피더위에 올라타며 코디에게 이야기했다.

"우린 잔당을 쫒는다. 이 곳도 거의 정리되어가니 끝나면 우리 쪽으로 지원와줘."  
"알겠습니다."

부서진 드로이드 사이를 질주하며 두 사람은 남자들을 쫒아 도심 바깥으로 나왔다. 포스를 뻗어 기척을 쫒던 도중 도착한 황야지대에서 아나킨은 한 무리의 군인들이 중무장을 한 채 매복하고 있는 것을 발견했다. 스트롤을 당긴다. 저 정도라면 별거 아니라고 판단한 것이다.

"아나킨!"  
"얼마 안돼요. 금방 해치울게요."

그는 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 강하게 불어오는 바람을 맞으며 몸을 반쯤 들었고, 로켓포를 조준한 남자가 그것을 발사했을때 스피더 위로 높이 도약했다. 큰 소리와 함께 폭발하는 기계가 잔당을 향해 돌진해, 그들은 정신없이 몸을 피했다. 아나킨은 착지하며 라이트 세이버를 들었다. 푸른 플라즈마 기둥이 드러난다. 이내 그것은 무서운 속도로 테러범들을 베어내기 시작했다. 다급히 쏘아지는 블라스터 볼트는 허무할 정도로 쉽게 그들에게 되돌아갔다. 크고 강한 움직임으로 휘둘러지는 라이트 세이버의 푸른 궤적이 공중을 가른다. 순식간이었다. 한 무리의 남자들이 쓰러진 곳에 서서 아나킨은 스위치를 내렸다.

"누군가가 더 있을수도 있었어."

제자의 근처로 다가온 오비완이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

"뭐, 다 잡았으니 끝이네요."

태연히 대답하는데 순간 아나킨의 얼굴이 옅게 굳었다. 오비완도 마찬가지였다. 포스의 경고를 느껴 동시에 힐트를 움켜쥔다. 그리고 맞은편으로부터 다가오는 드로이드 군단을 발견했다.

"...정말 더 있었네요."  
"너무 숫자가 많아. 지원이 필요해."

오비완은 즉시 컴링크를 켰다. 코디의 응답이 들린다.

"그 쪽 상황은 어떤가?"  
"거의 정리됐습니다."  
"다행이군. 25-1-6 지점으로 와줘. 드로이드 군단이 한 대대는 온 것 같아."  
"바로 가겠습니다."

이 쪽의 소동을 봐 버렸는지 드로이드들은 두 사람을 향해 똑바로 행진하고 있었다. 일반적으로 마주치는 숫자가 아니었다. B-1은 그렇다고 쳐도 뒤에 포진하고 있는 B-2와 휠 드로이드의 숫자도 상당했다. 퇴로라고 해봤자 뒷쪽은 도심이니 두 사람은 이 곳에 버티고 서 있는 수 밖엔 없었다. 자칫하면 민간인들이 다친다. 손바닥에 땀이 배인다. 아나킨은 힐트를 꽉 쥐었다.

"지원군이 올 때까지 버텨야해."  
"알겠습니다, 마스터."

푸른 두 개의 빛이 길게 드러났다.

 

* * *

 

 

"지원은?"  
"거의 다 왔어요!!"  
  
아나킨은 라이트 세이버로 쏟아지다시피하는 블라스터들을 튕겨냈다. 컴링크에서는 합류지점에 곧 도달한다는 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 이제 몇 분, 혹은 그 이하의 시간만 버텨주면 된다. 어려운 일이 아니다. 이를 악 문다. 포스를 넓게 펼쳐 자신에게 조준된 블라스터를 모두 느끼기 위해 애쓴다. 그때, 큰 소리가 울렸다.  
  
이 쪽으로 접근하던 드로이드 비행정이 튕겨진 블라스터에 맞아 절벽에 부딪힌것이다. 포스가 요동한다.  
  
너무 많아.  
  
드로이드가 너무 많다. 일반적인 경우라면 공격을 모두 튕겨낼 수 있었겠지만, 지금은 말 그대로 '쏟아지는 중'이었다. 아나킨은 온 힘을 다해 포스를 뻗어 제국 비행정이 어디로 추락할지를 파악했다. 다행히 약간 떨어진 곳이다. 기체의 생각은 지워버리고 날아드는 블라스터 볼트를 받아쳐내기 위해 애쓴다. 처음엔 예지력이 알려주는 곳을 파악해 튕겨내고 있었지만, 이젠 거의 반사적으로 팔이 움직이고 있었다. 슬슬 한계가 왔다. 부상을 각오해야 할 것 같다. 온 힘을 다해 힐트를 잡아쥐어 그것을 휘두르는데 무언가가 그의 몸을 옆으로 밀어냈다.

갑자기 시간이 흐름이 느려지는 것 같았다. 아나킨을 그러안아 옆으로 몸을 던진 건 오비완이었다. 오른손으로 그의 머리를 소중하게 감싸안은 스승은 시선을 꽉 닫고 있었다. 동시에 그가 서 있던 곳에 커다란 바위가 떨어져 꽂혔다. 그제서야 무엇인지를 깨닫는다. 절벽에 부딪힌 비행정때문에 파편이 떨어진 것이다. 그것까지 생각하지 못한 아나킨이 위험지대에 계속 남아있자 오비완이 몸을 날린거였고. 추락하는 두 사람을 향해 날아드는 붉은 블라스터 볼트들이 보였다. 다급히 라이트 세이버를 든다. 하지만 그의 칼 끝을 스치듯 지나간 세 개의 광선이 오비완의 몸에 내리꽂혔다. 스승의 몸이 튕겨오르는 것을 느끼며 아나킨은 절규어린 목소리를 올렸다.

"마스터!!!"

바닥에 쓰러진 오비완을 온 몸으로 감싸안는데, 아슬아슬하게 도착한 공화국 건쉽이 두 사람의 앞 뒤로 착륙했다.

"마스터!!! 마스터! 정신차려요!!"

흰 튜닉의 등과 어깨에 검은 총상이 파여있었다. 다행히 심장을 비껴갔다. 하지만 느껴지는 오비완의 포스는 말 그대로 허덕이고 있었다. 뱃속에서부터 끓어오르는 충동적인 살의가 그를 뒤덮었다.  
  
죽여버리겠어.  
  
쓰러진 오비완을 안아, 달려온 클론에게 인계한 그는 라이트 세이버를 움켜쥐고 도약하려 했다. 옷자락을 붙들린다. 고통으로 괴로워하는 오비완이었다.  
  
"안돼... 아나킨."  
  
그는 떨리는 손을 움직여 아나킨의 손을 꾹 쥐었다.  
  
"분노에 몸을 맡기면 안된다. 그건 시스의 방식이야..."  
"당신을 다치게 했는데 이건 당연한 겁니다!! 기다려요. 다 쓸어버리고 올테니까."  
  
오비완은 놓지 않았다.  
  
"네 말도 일리가 있어. 화날 수 있단다. 하지만 아나킨. 분노에 휩싸여 라이트 세이버를 들면, 결국 충동에 몸을 맡기게 돼. 불필요한 희생이 생길수도 있다. 그건 제다이의 방식이 아니야."  
"난 제다이가 아니예요!"  
  
붉게 충혈된 눈이 오비완을 노려본다. 그는 희미하게 웃었다. 어딘지, 슬픈 눈동자였다.  
  
"그래. 그럴지도 몰라... 하지만 넌 내 제자다. 내 소중한 제자야. 그러니 부디 내 말을 들어줘. 부탁이야."

그는 오비완을 내려다보여 이를 악 물었다. 여전히 분노로 몸을 떨고 있었지만 쥐고 있는 손은 놓지 않았다. 아나킨은 팔을 뻗어 오비완을 부축했다. 건쉽에 올랐다. 그의 가라앉은 목소리가 기체안에 깔렸다.  
  
"출발해, 코디."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 11

차가운 건쉽 바닥에 앉아 아나킨은 스승을 소중하게 그러안고 있었다. 대기권을 통과해 순양함으로 향하는 짧은 시간, 그는 오비완의 체내로 자신의 포스를 온 힘을 다해 실어보냈다.

목숨에 지장이 있을 정도는 아니다. 다만, 총상의 정도가 심각했기 때문에 불안함이 산처럼 몰려들고 있었다. 만약에, 만약에라는 가정이 쉼없이 꼬리를 물고 늘어진다.

식은땀이 배어나오는 이마를 쓸어올린다. 기력을 소진했는지 깊이 감긴 시선은 열리지 않았다. 제발, 마스터. 눈 좀 떠봐요... 심장이 저며지는 것 같다. 숨이 쉬어지지 않는다. 어두운 등에 비친 얼굴을 하염없이 바라보는데 기체가 가볍게 흔들렸다. 오비완의 몸을 다시 그러안는다. 뺨에 닿은 튜닉의 거친 질감과 스며드는 스승의 체취에 이를 꾹 물었다. 자신은 선택해야했다.

한 남자로서의 아나킨 스카이워커와, 제다이 나이트인 아나킨 스카이워커.

역추진 장치가 가동하는 소음이 울렸다. 격납고에 도착한 것이다. 음울한 시선을 들었다. 입구가 열리고 트루퍼들이 일제히 하선하기 시작했다. 차가운 벽에 기대앉은 남자의 시야에 의료 드로이드와 율라렌 제독의 모습이 보였다.

"...스카이워커 장군님..."

꼼짝않고 스승을 그러안은 아나킨을 어딘지 안타까운 시선으로 마주한다.

"수술실 세팅이 끝났습니다."

가라앉은, 바닥까지 가라앉은 우울한 푸른 눈이 천천히 스승을 향한다. 곁에 있고 싶다. 그가 무사히 치료되는지 두 눈으로 봐야만 했다. 어디에 상처가 났고, 어떤 흉터가 졌고, 어떻게 고통스러워하는지 자신이 모두 확인해야만 했다.

오비완은 내 것이니까!

아나킨의 팔이 스승을 꽉 안는다. 제발. 무사히 깨어나요. 안 그러면... 절대 용서하지 않아.

가빠오는 숨을 천천히 진정시킨다. 아나킨은 시선을 꾹 감았다 열었다. 그는 오비완을 안아 기체 바깥으로 나왔다. 준비된 들것위에 조심스레 눕힌다. 흐트러진 머리칼을 쓸어올려준다. 아나킨은 스승의 손을 꽉 붙잡았고, 반대편 손으로 식은땀에 젖은 얼굴을 쓸었다.

"마스터..."

흔들리는 푸른 시선이 오비완의 얼굴을 애타게 응시한다.

"...꼭 일어나요."

작게 속삭인 후, 아나킨은 허리를 꼿꼿이 펴 몸을 일으켰다. 감았다 열린 시선엔 차가운 결심이 맺혀 있었다. 율라렌은 그가 어떻게 할지 깨달았다.

"접전 지역 상황은 어떻게 됐죠?"  
"지시하신 대로 대치중입니다."  
"피해는?"  
"거의 없습니다."  
"함재기를 모두 내려요. 다시 일어서지 못하게 할겁니다."

멀어지는 들것을 가만히 바라보던 아나킨이 몸을 돌려 건쉽에 올랐다. 손잡이를 붙든 채 그가 명령했다.

"인근 항성계에 마스터 콰이곤이 있습니다. 지원 요청해주세요. 저흰 바로 내려갑니다."  
"알겠습니다."

전장으로 내려가며 아나킨은 필사적으로 오비완의 생각을 누르려 애썼다. 지금은 임무를 우선시해야했다. 그것이 오비완의 오랜 가르침이었다. 제다이라면, 공화국 장군이라면 개인적인 것보다 먼저 대의를 우선해야한다는.

진심으로 그의 곁에 남고 싶었다. 하지만 그럴 수 없었다.

\- 난 제다이가 아니예요!

소리쳤을 때 스며든 스승의 포스는 허탈감과도 비슷했다. 그것에 상처입는다. 오비완이 자신에게 바라는 것이 무엇인지는 잘 알고 있었다. 그가 바라는대로 해주고 싶다. 그가 기뻐해주면 좋겠다. 행복해지면 좋겠다. 날 보고 미소지어주면 좋겠다. 날 생각하고, 날 자랑스러워하고, 날...

...좋아해주면 좋겠다.

그 생각이 아나킨의 발을 이끌었다. 그는 제국군을 막고, 왕성으로 돌아가 상황을 전달해야했다. 다음날 있을 대관식까지 참석해야만 했다. 그것이 끝나야만 스승의 곁으로 돌아갈 수 있었다. 그가 그것을 원하니까. 그가 바라니까.

건쉽이 착지했다. 흩날리는 모래바람 속으로 들어서는 아나킨의 푸른 시선은 차게 가라앉았다. 그는 최대한 분노를 억누르기 위해 애썼지만, 이내 전장에 들어선 남자의 칼 끝은 무자비하게 공중을 가르기 시작했다.

 

* * *

 

 

아나킨의 가세로 제국군은 금방 무너졌다. 반파된 드로이드 더미 위에서 아나킨은 조용히 광검 스위치를 내렸다. 차라리 전투중이 편했다. 오비완도, 제다이도- 다른 어떤 골치아픈 것도 잊을 수 있었으니까. 그는 허스키한 목소리로 병사들에게 왕성으로 향할것을 명했다. 건쉽에 올라탄다. 잠시 잊고 있던 무거운 생각들이 가슴속에 쌓인다. 자신을 감싸고 부상당한 마스터와 그의 치료 경과조차 보지 못한 채 전장에 내몰린 자신. 빌어먹을 제국의 드로이드와 자신과는 관계도 없는 대관식. 죽고 죽이는 황무지. 소중한 것을 지키기 위해 여기 서 있지만 정작 가장 소중한 사람은 함선 위에서 위태로운 시간을 보내고 있었다.

난...

흔들리는 손잡이를 꾹 움켜쥔다.

지금 여기서 뭘 하고 있는거지...?

 

 

재상의 계략을 막고 왕가를 구해준 것에 대한 장황한 감사인사를 받으며 아나킨은 오비완에게 배운대로 차분하고 예의바른 태도를 보이기 위해 안간힘을 써야했다.

"모쪼록 저녁 만찬에 참석해 주십시오, 나이트 스카이워커. 꼭 보답을 하고 싶습니다."  
"호의에 깊이 감사드립니다."

아나킨은 차분하게 대답했다.

"다만, 사원에 상황보고를 올려야하기 때문에 오래 참석할 수 없는 점을 양해해주셨으면 합니다."  
"와주시기만 한다면야 얼마든지요."

겨우 빠져나온다. 그는 말없이 자신에게 배정된 화려한 방에 들어갔고, 등으로 문을 닫는것과 동시에 컴링크를 눌렀다. 율라렌의 음성이 들렸다.

"마스터의 상태는 어떻습니까?"  
"회복중이십니다."

다리에 힘이 풀리는 것 같다. 아나킨은 문에 기대어 천천히 바닥에 주저앉았다. 화려한 벽지를 바라보며 느리게 질문했다.

"그와... 마스터 케노비와 이야기 할 수 있을까요?"  
"아직은 어렵습니다. 마취가 풀리지 않았습니다."

전투 직후 확인한바로는 일부 장기에 손상이 있었다고 했다. 의료 드로이드는 빠른 회복을 위해 간단한 수술을 했고, 덕분에 오비완은 마취가 풀릴때까지 잠들어 있었다. 상대방은 볼 수 없는데도 아나킨은 고개를 끄덕였다. 지친 시선이 감겼다. 힘없는 목소리가 흘러나온다.

"그래요. 깨어나면 연락 부탁드립니다."  
"알겠습니다."

  
  
  
  
아나킨은 다음날 새벽에 일어나 브릿지에 홀로를 넣었다. 근무중이던 클론이 떠오른다.

"마스터 오비완의 상태는 어떻지?"  
"깨어나셨습니다."  
"지금은..."

그는 아직 창 밖이 어슴푸레한 시간인것을 떠올리고 씁쓸하게 웃었다.

"그래, 주무시겠지."

지친 시선으로 말을 잇는다.

"함교에 오시면 연락해달라고 전달해줘."  
"알겠습니다."

부드러운 침대에 앉아 멍하니 창밖을 바라본다. 보랏빛의 하늘 위에 오비완이 있다. 그는 무사하다. 괜찮을 것이다.

마스터, 난 당신이 원하는대로 하려 노력하고 있어요. 당신이 깨어나 기뻐해주면 좋겠어. 당신의 자랑스러운 제자라고 느껴주면 좋겠어요.

웃는 얼굴이 보고싶어...

무릎을 끌어올려 그러안는다.

나부의 호숫가에서처럼 키스하고 싶어. 날 거절하지 않는 마스터가 보고 싶어...

부드러운 면직물에 얼굴을 묻는다. 그의 체취가 그리웠다. 나날이 커져가는 마음은 그가 버틸 수 있는 한계를 넘어서고 있었다. 이토록 애타는데, 손 끝이 저리도록 당신을 원하는데 왜 당신은 내게 마음을 주지 않는 걸까.

"...마스터."

제발...

 

 

화려한 대관식을 마친 후, 아나킨은 제다이로서 마쳐야 할 임무를 모두 끝내 왕성을 뒤로 했다. 새 왕의 정중한 배웅을 받으며 그는 스타파이터에 올랐다. 미션을 끝냈다는 홀가분함보다 드디어 오비완을 볼 수 있다는 생각에 손이 급해졌다.

"어서 여길 뜨자, R2."

조종간을 움켜잡아 기체를 띄운 그는 낼 수 있는 최고 속도로 스타파이터를 몰아 대기권을 향했다. 순간 홀로가 떠올랐다.

"마스터!"

어딘가 지쳐보이는 듯한 오비완이 씁쓸한 미소를 지었다.

"대관식은 잘 끝냈느냐?"  
"네, 당신은요? 이제 괜찮은겁니까?"  
"그래. 뭐... 그럭저럭 나아진 것 같구나."

하루종일 굳어져있던 아나킨의 얼굴이 부드럽게 풀어졌다. 그는 어깨에서 힘이 빠지는 것을 느꼈다. 시트에 깊이 기대며 미소짓는다.

"다행이예요."  
"근데... 문제가 조금 있어. 지금 복귀중이지?"  
"가는 중입니다."

그제서야 아나킨은 불안한 무언가를 느꼈다.

"방금 궤도로 제국 구축함이 도착했다. 다행히 네가 마스터 콰이곤에게 백업을 요청해두어서 버티는 중이지만 상황이 좋지 않아."

엔진 출력을 최대로 높힌다. 아나킨은 조종간을 붙들어 끝까지 당겼다.

"바로 갈게요. 조금만 기다려요."  
"우리가 목적인 것 같다. 인근까지 유도한 다음 도약해야할 듯 싶어."  
"알겠습니다. 곧 도착합니다."

상공에 오르자 교전중인 함선들이 보였다. 오비완의 스타디스트로이어는 뒷편에 있었고, 그의 앞에 버티고 선 것은 콰이곤의 순양함이었다. 맞은편에는 리큐선트 경구축함 3대가 있었는데 2대는 반파되었고 1대가 남아있었다. 문제는 이 쪽의 상황이었다.

콰이곤의 스타디스트로이어는 포기하는게 좋겠다 싶을 정도로 엉망이었다. 아니나 다를까 탈출용 포드가 발사되기 시작했다. 콰이곤이 자신의 배를 포기한것이다. 상황의 심각함을 깨달은 아나킨은 에이저 엔젤을 전속력으로 몰아 전장 한복판으로 뛰어들었다.

"여기는 스카이워커, 함교 응답하라."  
\- 브릿지입니다. 오셨군요, 장군님.  
"상황 설명해 줘."  
\- 콰이곤 진 장군님의 순양함은 포기했습니다. 지금 이 쪽으로 철수중입니다. 사람들을 모두 태우면 함재기를 되돌린 후 초공간 도약 할 계획이었습니다만...

오퍼레이터가 말 끝을 흐린다. 오비완의 목소리가 이어졌다.

\- 우리쪽 하이퍼 드라이브와 항법 장치가 고장났어. 도약할 방법이 없다. 지금 수리팀을 보냈지만 시간을 벌 수 있을지 걱정이구나.  
"제가 시간을 벌테니 수리부터 하세요."

아나킨은 빠르게 기체를 돌려 한대 남은 리큐선트 구축함으로 항로를 잡았다. 여기저기서 날아드는 레이저들을 빠르게 피하며 전투중인 분대원들을 파악했다.

"알파, 도미노는 나를 따라 구축함 후미로 간다. 브라보는 함교를 공격해."

에이저 엔젤은 무서운 속도로 공간을 날아 콰이곤의 순양함을 공격중인 구축함에 접근했다. 그는 중심부에 고르게 배치된 중형 터보 레이저 캐논을 겨냥해 레이저를 발사했고, 그것들이 폭발하자 매끄럽게 기체를 돌려 후미를 향했다.

"엔진을 노려. 엄호로 충분하니까 무리는 마. 적 함선이 침몰하면 바로 복귀한다."  
-알겠습니다.

아나킨은 레이저 캐논 4문을 모두 사용할 수 있도록 열고 양자 어뢰를 준비했다. 어뢰를 모두 엔진에 맞힐 수 있다면 확실히 발을 묶을 수 있을테다. 최단시간내에 모두 소진해야했다. 다른 기체라면 불가능할지 몰랐지만 에이저 엔젤이라면 가능했다. 그런 용도로 개조했으니까.

위험을 간파한 제국측 드로이드 비행정들이 아나킨의 편대를 향하기 시작했다. 조종간을 당긴다. 그는 미간을 찌푸려 포스에 집중했다. 머릿속에는 오직 하나의 사명만이 남아있었다. 오비완, 그의 마스터. 그는 자신의 스승을 지켜야했다.

"엄호해줘."

거대한 엔진이 시야에 들어오자 아나킨의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 그를 조준한 지점 방어 레이저들이 일제히 쏟아지는 가운데 아슬아슬한 곡예 비행을 하며 포인트에 접근했고, 푸른 스타파이터는 단 몇 초만에 수기의 양자 어뢰를 쏘아보냈다.

"됐어, 빠져나가!"

아나킨의 신호와 동시에 그들의 뒷 편으로 어마어마한 폭발이 일어났다. 재빠르게 선회한 에이저 엔젤이 뒤에서 몰려오는 붉은 화염을 피해 속도를 높였다. 예상못한 아나킨의 선방에 편대원들의 환호성이 스피커에 울렸다. 남은 편대와 함께 공화국의 스타파이터들은 무사히 격전지를 빠져나왔다. 큰 폭발과 함께 그 옆에 있던 구축함도 화염에 휩싸였고, 이내 그 곳은 아수라장이 되었다.

"마스터."

아나킨은 의자에 몸을 묻어 안도의 숨을 내쉬었다.

\- 아나킨, 정말 수고했다. 고생 많았어.

스승의 따스한 음성에 며칠간의 피로가 눈녹듯 사라지는 것 같다.

"그 쪽은 어떻습니까? 하이퍼 드라이브는요?"  
\- 어떻게 수리되었다만, 항법장치는 아직이구나. 일단 복귀해라.  
"알겠습니다."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 이제야 Tide of the War라는 제목이 안 부끄러운 상황이 되었네요... 앞으로도 전쟁의 연속입니다.  
> 2\. Part 2가 예상보다 훨씬 길어질 듯 합니다. 예상컨데... 한 20편까지는 찍을 것 같아요. 맙소사... p1이 11편에 지금까지 쓴 p2가 11편이니 총 22편 썼네요. ㅎㅎㅎ 의사선생 내가 22편을 썼다니 이게 왠말이요. ㅎㅎㅎ  
> 3\. 그리고... 일부러 AO3까지 방문해주셔서 감사합니다! 매일 조금씩 힛수가 올라가는걸 보면 진짜 신기해요. '재미없는데 읽어주신다 ;ㅅ;!' 하고 있어요. 고맙습니다 ^__^ 꾸벅꾸벅


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 12

함교에 들어선 아나킨은 어딘지 지친 얼굴로 힘들게 서 있는 오비완을 발견했다. 가슴이 벅차오르는 감각에 그는 말없이 스승에게 다가가 그를 포옹했다.

"마스터..."

온 몸을 감싸안는 아나킨의 따뜻한 포스에 오비완은 부드럽게 미소지었다. 제자의 등을 두드린다.

"네 덕분에 무사히 고비를 넘겼다. 고맙구나."  
"당신이 무사해서 정말 다행이예요..."

고개를 숙여 어깨에 얼굴을 파묻은 아나킨은 스승의 체취를 깊이 들이마셨다. 살 것 같다. 마치 오래된 산소통을 메고 바닷속에서 버티다가 지상으로 올라와 신선한 공기를 가득 들이마시는 기분이었다. 주변의 시선을 의식하는 스승을 위해 아나킨은 느리게 팔을 풀었다. 마음 같아서는 계속 이러고 싶었지만,

"눈물겨운 상봉이구나. 그래도 날 벽장 취급하진 말아주렴. 이래뵈도 열심히 싸우다 왔거든."

콰이곤의 목소리에 재빨리 팔을 떨어트린다.

"마스터 진? 여기 계신줄 몰랐어요."  
"내 포스가 그렇게 존재감이 없더냐?"

장난스럽게 이야기하는 초로의 남자를 향해 아나킨은 민망한 듯 웃어보였다. 말을 이으려는데 오퍼레이터의 급한 음성이 끼어들었다.

"이 쪽으로 도약하는 기체가 있습니다."  
"2기, 아니 3기입니다."

오비완의 심각한 목소리가 질문했다.

"어디쪽 함선이지?"  
"...제국입니다."

동시에 메인 모니터에 초공간에서 빠져나온 제국측 함선이 나타났다. 아나킨이 재빨리 수리팀에 통신을 넣었다.

"함교다. 수리 상황은?"  
"항법 장치는 사용할 수 없습니다. 중요한 부속이 완전히 파괴되었습니다."

오늘 하루 정말 길구나. 아나킨이 브리핑 보드를 움켜잡았다. 오비완이 코디에게 질문했다.

"응전할 수 있는 화력이 얼마나 되는지 확인해."

콰이곤의 미간이 구겨졌다.

"...응전은 무리일거다. 남은 함재기는 절반도 안되고, 상대측 함선은 3대야."  
"인근 지원할 수 있는 아군이 있는지 확인해봤는데, 모두 불가능하다고 합니다."

오퍼레이터의 음성에 오비완의 얼굴이 굳었다.

"일단... 이 성계 외각으로 나가자. 전투가 벌어져도 민간인들에게 피해가 가선 안돼."

아나킨이 명령했다.

"엔진출력 최대. 화기로 들어가는 동력을 실드 제너레이터로 모두 전환해."  
"가속합니다."

즉시 빠른 속도로 움직이기 시작한 함선을 느끼며 아나킨이 인근 성계 지도를 펼쳤다. 점차 범위를 넓혀나간다. 그의 시선이 주변을 빠르게 탐색하는 와중 오퍼레이터의 목소리가 끼어들었다.

"추격당하고 있습니다."  
"저 쪽 상태는?"  
"레이저 캐논에 에너지 반응이 나타납니다. 곧 포격이 시작될 것 같습니다."  
"동력의 40%을 차폐막으로 돌려."

콰이곤이 아나킨의 곁으로 왔다.

"마땅한 계획이라도 있는게냐?"  
"예전..."

아나킨은 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"마스터 틴에게 배운 하이퍼 점프를 시도해보면 어떨까 싶습니다."

오비완이 눈썹을 올렸다. 그도 알고 있었다. 세이시 틴은 항법장치 없이 하이퍼 드라이브 만으로 초공간 도약을 한 전례가 있었다. 보통 사람으로선 흉내도 낼 수 없는 기술이다. 그도 그럴것이 초공간 도약은 중력장의 영향을 예민하게 받는데, 이 은하안에는 엄청난 수의 행성들이 있기 때문이었다. 그 수많은 행성들의 복잡한 중력장들을 계산하고, 장애물을 파악해 도약하는 것은 기계나 할 수 있는 극히 까다로운 작업이었다. 아나킨이 이야기하는 것은, 그것을 포스로 하겠다는 말이었다.

"해본 적이..."

심각한 시선의 오비완이 제자를 가만히 바라봤다. 그는 깔끔하게 대답한다.

"없습니다."

이마를 짚는다. 이 겁없는 남자를 어쩌면 좋을까. 자칫하면 점프한 지점에 행성이나 소행성대가 걸려들어 함선 자체가 폭발할수도 있었다. 게다가 세이시 틴이 성공했던 기체는 1km를 가뿐히 넘기는 대형 순양함이 아닌 1인용 스타파이터였다. 순간 함선을 흔드는 커다란 울림이 들려왔다. 적의 공격이 시작된 것이다. 콰이곤의 심각한 얼굴이 오비완을 향한다. 아나킨은 오비완의 제자였다. 그는 단독으로 결정할 수 없다. 마스터의 승인이 필요한것이다. 오비완이 쉬 입을 열지 못하자 콰이곤이 말을 꺼냈다.

"어차피 우린 응전할 수 있는 화력이 없어. 얼마 버틸수도 없고."

다시 한 번 더 기체에 충격이 가해졌다. 비상등이 들어온다.

"난 아나킨을 믿네."

콰이곤의 말이 끝나기도 전에 후미 쪽에서 큰 폭발음이 울린다. 메인 패널에 표시된 차폐막은 점점 붉은색으로 바뀌고 있었다. 남은 시간이 별로 없었다. 오비완의 얼굴이 제자를 향했다. 결정을 기다리는 푸른 눈을 마주한 순간. 스승이 고개를 끄덕였다.

"코디, 하이퍼 드라이브 준비해."

즉시 아나킨이 명령한다. 재빨리 계기를 조정하는 오퍼레이터를 확인한 그는 거대한 홀로맵을 띄웠다. 푸른 시선이 빠르게 행성들을 체크했다. 보즈 피티와 칼락타, 카쉬크, 스니브등의 익숙한 이름들이 지나고 그는 윗 편의 하이퍼 스페이스 루트까지 가는 길을 찾기 시작했다. 다시 한번 후미에서 큰 울림이 울렸다. 이제 실드도 곧 한계였다.

아나킨의 낮은 목소리가 함교에 울렸다.

"팔레미안 교역 루트까지 점프합니다."  
"뭐?!"

당황한 오비완이 급히 말을 이었다.

"너 거기까지 몇 파섹인지 알고는,"  
"4천 파섹 조금 더 되겠네요."

오퍼레이터의 목소리가 울린다.

"초공간 도약 준비되었습니다."

오비완은 브리핑 보드를 움켜잡는다. 아나킨의 포스가 점점 강하게 퍼져나가는 것을 느낀다. 웅웅 하고 울리는 엔진음이 가속되고, 거대한 힘이 함선 전체를 감싸안는 - 믿을 수 없는 상황을 깨달은 콰이곤은 놀라운 얼굴로 아나킨을 바라봤다. 온 힘을 다해 정신을 집중하는 남자의 얼굴은 잔뜩 일그러진채 제어판에 손 끝을 가져다대고 있었다. 순간 그의 시선이 열렸다.

"도약해."

아나킨의 포스가 강하게 개방되는 것과 동시에 거대한 순양함은 초공간으로 사라졌다.

그 일은 공화국의 전설처럼 남는 사건이었다. 초공간에서 빠져나오고 나서야 그들은 아나킨이 애초 계획했던 장소에서 약간 떨어진 곳에 안착했다는 걸 깨달았다.

홀로넷에는 점점 아나킨의 사진과 기사들이 실리기 시작했다. 누가 먼저인지 모르지만 그의 이름 앞에는 꽤 잦은 빈도로 '두려움을 모르는 영웅'이라는 별칭이 따라붙곤 했다. 정식 서임만 받지 못했다 뿐이지 아나킨은 어딜가든 제다이 나이트로 대우받았다. 그는 점점 위험한 전장에 배치되기 시작했다. 정식 나이트가 아니었지만, 기사의 수는 턱없이 부족했다. 더불어 뛰어난 무훈과 상황판단 능력이 그를 신임받게 만든것이다.

예의 그 '초공간 도약' 사건으로부터 2개월 후.

아나킨은 아일라 세큐라의 구출 작전을 위해 막 건쉽을 타고 하강하는 중이었다. 사원에 머문지 1년 3개월을 넘긴 이 젊은 장군은 단독임무를 수행중이었다. 본디 원칙상 그는 오비완과 함께 행동해야 했지만, 점점 격화되어가는 전장의 상황은 예외 조항을 하나 둘 만들어내고 있었다. 사실 단독 임무는 이제 새삼스럽지도 않다. 그곳이 전장 한복판이라고 해도 아나킨은 겁내지 않았다. 도리어 반가워하는 쪽이었다.

아나킨의 갈색 머리칼이 정신없이 위로 흩날렸다. 그는 건쉽의 손잡이를 꾹 붙든채 제국의 드로이드에 사정없이 공격당하는 베나터 스타디스트로이어를 노려봤다. 수평장치와 엔진만 겨우 버티는 형국이다. 저 함선은 곧 추락할것이다.

지상의 제국군은 모두 몰아냈지만, 잔당은 그대로 공화국군을 보내주고싶지 않았는지 남은 화력을 모두 모아 함선을 공격했다. 아일라가 부재중이었던 순양함은 속절없이 무너졌고, 힘겹게 되돌아간 그녀마저 위험한 상황이 되고 말았다.

아나킨의 임무는 함선 내에 발이 묶인 그녀와 클론들을 구출해내는 것이었다.

"편대는 수송선의 호위를 우선하도록, 수송선은 도킹 후 대기한다. 신호를 기다려!"

부대원에게 소리친 후, 그는 아랫쪽의 순양함을 향해 포스로 도약했다. 당황한 분대원들이 급히 컴링크를 넣는다.

\- 장군님!  
"너희는 천천히 내려와."

상당한 높이에서 떨어진 아나킨은 가볍게 함선 위에 내려앉았다. 그는 라이트 세이버를 꺼내 장갑판 위에 내리꽂았다. 뜨거운 열과 함께 가볍게 도려내진다. 아나킨은 자신이 들어갈만한 구멍을 만들고는 그 안으로 뛰어들었다.

몇 차례의 교전끝에 함교 인근까지 갔을 때 그는 전투중인 아일라를 발견했다. 강한 포스로 휠 드로이드를 벽으로 내다꽂은 아나킨은 바람처럼 도약해 남은 드로이드들을 갈라냈다.

"제때 와줘서 고마워, 스카이워커 장군."  
"가시죠. 수송선이 대기중입니다."

이내 합류한 아나킨의 부대원들과 함께 그들은 폭발하기 시작하는 순양함의 복도를 달려나갔다. 그는 수송선에 컴링크를 넣었다.

"스카이워커다. 도킹은?"  
\- 대기중입니다.  
"곧 도착한다."  
\- 준비하겠습니다.

도킹을 위해 사용되는 작은 출입구는 이제 바로 눈 앞이었다. 길게 뻗은 복도 끝 철문을 보며 그들은 작은 안도감을 느꼈다. 순간, 왼편에서 배틀 드로이드 수 기가 나타났다. 아나킨은 즉시 멈춰 라이트 세이버를 들었다.

클론들의 응전과 동시에 푸른 광검이 주저없이 기계속을 파고든다. 아나킨은 빠르고 큰 움직임으로 드로이드의 관절과 무기를 베어냈다. 아일라가 남은 드로이드를 잘라내자 그들은 다시 몸을 돌려 입구를 향해 달리기 시작했다. 시간이 없었다. 바닥부터 울리는 진동은 심상찮은 종류의 것이었다.

앞서 달리던 클론이 입구의 버튼을 눌러 문을 열자 무사히 도킹된 비행선의 내부가 보였다.

"어서 들어오십시오! 곧 함선이 폭발합니다!"

안쪽에서 사병이 소리친다. 클론들이 달려들어간다. 동시에 뒷편에서 커다란 폭발음이 울려왔다. 아나킨의 머릿속에 '늦었다'는 단어가 떠오른다. 포스의 목소리다.

강하게 흔들리는 복도 너머 아일라와 그의 부관 블라이, 달리는 클론 병사들의 뒷모습이 보였다. 순간 오비완의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 아나킨은 그 자리에 멈춰섰다.

사원에 머문 1년 3개월. 그 시간의 절반 이상은 전장에서 보내고 있었다. 임무를 위해 떠나있을 땐, 절대 오비완을 안지 않았다. 그럴 수 없었다. 몸의 컨디션이 목숨마저 좌지우지하는 곳에서 벌어질 최악의 상황이 두려웠다. 춥고 좁은 함선의 개인실에서, 노숙중의 텐트에서, 혹은 동굴에서, 내지는 숲의 야영지에서 꼭 껴안고 잠드는 것이 전부였다.

그리고 어느 순간,

아나킨은 그것마저 할 수 없게 되었다.

그의 안에서 점점 커진 제다이 나이트 아나킨 스카이워커가 느끼는 갈등이 그의 손을 단단히 묶었다.

그렇게 밤이 되어도 오비완을 찾지 않는 날이 늘어간다. 참고 참다가 결국 견디지 못해 달려들듯 껴안아 입술을 내리누르면 일그러지는 스승의 미간이 괴로웠다. 차라리 전투중 부상당해 의무실에서 홀로 잠드는 밤이 편했다. 그 와중 병문안 온 스승이 걱정스레 잡아주는 손이 기뻤다. 그 손에 안도한다. 안정감이 마음을 뒤덮는다. 적어도 욕정때문에 닿는 것은 아니었으니까.

강하게 공간을 울리는 파동음. 아나킨은 두 손을 뻗어 달리고 있는 아일라와 클론들을 포스로 밀어 도킹 스테이션 안으로 밀어넣었다. 동시에 손가락을 뻗는다.

"스카이워커!!!"

아일라의 비명과 함께 그는 포스로 입구의 철문을 닫아걸었다. 순간 강한 폭발음이 함선 전체를 뒤흔들었다.

자신을 감싸고 휘도는 강렬한 열기를 느끼며 아나킨은 눈을 닫았다. 죽겠다는 생각은 아니었다. 그저, 오비완의 얼굴이 떠오른 순간- 자신이 이 자리에 제다이 나이트로서 와 있다는 것을 자각했고, 그가 해야할일을 자연스럽게 했을 뿐이었다.

"이 문 열어!!"

아일라는 철문을 미친듯이 두드렸다.

"장군님, 잘못하면,"

아일라의 라이트 세이버가 출입구 개폐장치를 파고든다. 그녀는 입구 중앙의 틈에 손을 밀어넣어 힘으로 그것을 잡아 당겼다. 겨우 얼굴 하나가 빠져나갈만한 공간이 벌어졌을 때 그녀는 급히 바깥쪽을 확인했다. 저 멀리 무시무시한 불길이 치닫아오고 있었다. 엉망으로 부서진 내부에 아나킨의 모습은 보이지 않았다. 그녀는 있는 힘껏 문을 당겨 열었고, 출입구 앞에 혼절해 쓰러진 청년을 발견했다. 제다이가 아니면서, 제다이같은 정신을 지닌 남자를. 아일라는 그를 당겨 수송선 안으로 잡아끌었다. 클론 병사 둘이 달려와 그녀를 도왔다. 눈 앞에서 비행정의 입구가 닫힌것과 동시에 아일라가 소리쳤다.

"출발해!"

금속재질의 연결부위가 일그러지는 둔탁한 소리. 함선이 추락하기 시작한 것이다. 아일라는 쓰러진 아나킨을 꾹 안은 채 바깥을 바라봤다. 재빨리 빠져나가는 수송선의 창 밖으로 불길에 휩싸인채 서서히 지상으로 추락하는 스타 디스트로이어의 모습이 보이고 있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Clone Wars Episode #1.13 JEDI CRASH의 한 장면이 들어있습니다. 여기나오는 아나킨 진짜 멋졌죠... 헤헤 ^ㅠ^  
> 2\. 사실 클론워즈 0113의 아일라는 아나킨이 부상당했을때 꽤 침착한 반응을 보입니다. 하지만 여기나오는 아일라는 안 그렇지... 왜냐면 아나킨이 진짜 제다이 기사가 아니었던지라 동료라기보다는 동료의 제자같은 느낌이었거든요. 그가 부상당한 순간 오비완에게 면목이 없다- 는 생각에 급히 그를 구출합니다...라는 설명을 쓰고 싶었지만 넣을만한 곳이 없어서 패스.  
> 3\. 달콤씁쓸은 여기서 끝인가... 아마도 다음편은 로그인 전용으로 글을 돌려야할듯 싶습니다. 파트를 찢어두겠지만, 당분간은 열어두고 나중에 전환할게요. :)


End file.
